Dulce familia
by sherlyn torbe
Summary: Bella esta embarazada y Edward muy feliz pero no siempre todo es perfecto, Bella corre el peligro de abortar/ M por posibles lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: ya saben TWILIGHT no me pertenece Sniff Sniff, pero le agradezco a S.M por haberla creado, me dio mi ideal de hombre aunque va ser difícil que lo encuentre.**

CAPITULO I

-Pues felicidades Isabella, estas embarazada,-en ese momento lo que decía el doctor dejo de importarme- el próximo viernes te aremos la primer ecografía para saber cómo va el feto, tienes mes y medio de embarazo. Pide la cita con mi secretaria, eso es todo, te puedes retirar.

Solo musite un gracias y Salí de la oficina del doctor, pase a sacar la cita para el viernes y me fui a mi casa.

Soy Isabella Swan de Cullen, o Bella Cullen, mañana voy a cumplir 2 años de estar felizmente casada con Edward Cullen, el amor de mi vida y padre de mi futuro hijo, tengo 24años soy como cualquier mujer, mi contextura es delgada, mido 1.75, mi cabello es castaño, mis ojos según Edward, son como el chocolate.

Y mañana como regalo de aniversario le daré la noticia de que va a ser padre, ese ha sido uno de sus mayores sueños, pero decidimos esperar un poco para que pudiéramos tener todo para nuestro bebe y disfrutar de nuestros trabajos. Edward es profesor de música y yo de literatura, ambos trabajamos en la universidad, nuestras familia tienen una muy buena posición social, pero no queremos depender de su dinero siempre.

Estaba pensando como decírselo pero no se me ocurría una buena idea, así que opte por pedir ayuda a mis queridas cuñadas para que me ayudaran.

-Nos vemos en el café de siempre a las 5, llega puntual es urgente.- escribí un mensaje y lo envié a Alice y a Rose, solo cambie el numero y lo envié.

Alice es hermana de Edward y una de mis mejores amigas, y Rose, es la esposa de mi hermano Emmett, es raro pero todas las parejas del grupo somos familia.

Alice y Edward son mellizos, también Rose y Jasper, y el segundo está casado con Alice, Emmett y yo también somos mellizos, todos tenemos la, misma edad, y todos estamos casados, así que somos una gran familia.

Después de ir al médico y escribir a mis cuñadas, me fui a la universidad, aparque mi auto, un hermoso volvo al lado del de mi esposo que igual era un volvo solo cambiaban los modelos el suyo era un C30 y el mío un XC60.

Esa era una de nuestras marcas preferidas de autos.

Cuando entre a la sala de maestros ay estaba mi Edward revisando un examen, me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla, giro su cara y posos sus labios en los míos, y nos dimos un casto y suave beso.

Nos separamos porque comenzaba a faltarnos el aire.

-Como te fue con el doctor amor- pegunto después de un momento en el que aviamos estado en silencio.

-Bien, todo va muy bien con migo.- le respondí, y en mi rostro se pinto una inmensa sonrisa.

-¿Y entonces a que se deben las nauseas, los mareos, y todo?, de verdad estas bien no me mientes ¿cierto?

-No sea impaciente Profesor Cullen, todo se sabe a su debido tiempo-lo abrase y le dio otro beso solo que un poco más pasional- Ahora me voy que tengo clase.

Sin decir mas me libere de sus brazos y salí después de firmar el rol de entrada.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, al dirigirme a la sale de maestros me encontré a Edward en el pasillo y fuimos juntos a firmar el rol de salidas, pero nos separamos a llegar a nuestros autos pues no llegamos juntos.

Al subir al auto encendí el estéreo y estaba una canción que me gustaba demasiado, OURS* es una de mis canciones favoritas me gusta su letra.

Cuando llegamos Edward guardo su auto en el garaje, y yo solo aparque frente a la casa.

-Amor vas a salir?-pregunto al ver que no guardaba el auto como él.

-Si voy a ir con Al y Rose, al café tu sabes tiempo de chicas.

-Bien llamare a Jazz y a Emm- me dijo con un tierno puchero en señal de que lo iba a dejar.

Entramos a la casa y deje mis cosas en la sala, después me dirigí a nuestra habitación para cambiarme de ropa por unos jeans y una playera sencilla con mis converse, y baje a hacer algo de comer.

Prepare algo sencillo, espagueti y filetes, cuando estaba todo listo nos sentamos a comer, después de comer levamos juntos los platos, y cuando faltaba media hora subí a cambiarme los tenis por una botas sin tacón, y retocar mi maquillaje.

Me despedí de Edward y llegue a tiempo al café, Alice y Rosalie al igual que yo iban llegando, así entramos juntas, después de que tomaran nuestra orden pregunto Alice:

-¿Qué es eso tan urgente que tenias que decirnos?

-Pues verán tengo una notica que darle a Edward, pero no sé cómo hacerlo pero se lo diré mañana, pues es nuestro aniversario.

-Es sencillo dinos que es lo que le vas a contar y sabremos cómo podremos ayudarte.

Lo pensé un momento antes de responderle, ¿el primero en saberlo no tenía que ser el padre de mi hijo?

-No se los puedo contar primero debe saber Edward, pero estoy segura que lo sabrán pronto.

-¿Está bien pero dinos, es muy importante?

-Si muy pero muy importante

-Bueno… dale un regalo que tenga que ver con eso.

En ese momento se me ocurrió una gran idea y sabia que es lo que tenía que hacer.

Pasmos la tarde poniéndonos al corriente de la semana que estaba pasando, pues era viernes, y no nos aviamos visto, así que como mañana tenía un asunto con mi esposo menos nos veríamos. Cuando nos despedimos fui a una tienda de bebes, para comprar el regalo de mi esposo, o por lo menos lo que me ayudaría a decírselo.

**N/A: pz hola ya saben dejen su review un comentario solo eso pido no sean mala onda.**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle**

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: ya saben TWILIGHT no me pertenece Sniff Sniff, pero le agradezco a S.M por haberla creado, me dio mi ideal de hombre aunque va ser difícil que lo encuentre.**

CAPITULO II

Estaba en casa organizando todo para la cena con Edward, el había salido con Emmett y Jasper.

Tenía casi todo listo la cena ya estaba preparada, era solo espagueti a la boloñesa y lasaña, y de postre pay de limón. La mesa estaba puesta con dos servicios, había vino, velas y jugo, pues yo no iba a tomar alcohol. Su regalo estaba en una caja con la ropa de bebe que compre el día anterior después de despedirme de mis cuñadas.

El cuarto estaba decorado con rosas rojas y blancas, también en nuestra habitación había velas, tome una ducha para relajarme.

Cuando termine me puse un vestido azul eléctrico strapless anudado con un moño de lado izquierdo. Me sujete en cabello con un listón del mismo color que el vestido.

Cuando Edward llego estaba terminando de prender las velas de la mesa pues, cuando dejo a mi hermano y a Jazz me mando un mensaje Alice, pues ella sabía todo de la cena.

-¿Amor que es esto?- ¿Qué? No se acuerda de nuestro aniversario

-¿No te acuerdas que celebramos hoy?

-Déjame recordar…. No ¿que se celebra hoy?

-Hash Edward Cullen….Aaaa no te quiero ver adiós

Bella no llores, no llores, está bien llora, como se le pudo olvidar nuestro aniversario, bien lo dejare pasar, mañana le daré la noticia de que va a ser padre.

-Mi vida no llores, como puedes creer que se me olvido nuestro aniversario, si han sido los dos mejores años de mi vida, perdón no pensé que te fueras a poner así de mal, ¿me perdonas y disfrutamos de la cena que preparaste?

-¿Entonces si te acuerdas?- pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos amenazando por salir.

-Si amor vamos a cenar, y te puedo dar mi regalo, se que te va a encantar.

Me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y me llevo hasta el comedor, el sirvió los platos y yo las copas.

Pasamos la cena hablando sobre lo que había hecho con Jasper y Emmett, hasta que se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba tomando vino, pues me ofreció más al ver que mi copa estaba bacía, pero la volví a llenar con jugo.

-¿Bella porque no tomas vino?

-No mi vida en estos momentos no puede ya sabrás porque…. ¿quieres postre?

-Sí que preparaste de postre

-Pay de limón.

Después de comer el postre, estaba dispuesta a entregarle mi regalo pero me dijo que él sería el primero en entregar los regalos.

Se paro frente a mí y saco una caja, cuando la abrió dejo ver una luna unida a una estrella, sabía que las luna y estrellas me encantaban.

-Wow es magnífica… me la pones por favor.

-Claro por ti lo que sea.

Cuando termino de ponérmela y acomodar mi cabello, Salí en dirección a nuestra habitación con el pisándome los talones, cuando llegamos se quedo en el marco de la puerta observando toda la decoración, fui por la caja que contenía su regalo y se la entregue.

Al abrir la caja vio su contenido pero no dijo nada, después de observarla un minuto saco la ropa de bebe y vi que debajo de esta estaban los análisis que me había realizado, saco la hoja y comenzó a leerla, cuando termino me vio y dijo:

-¿De verdad voy a ser padre?

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza, y al hacerlo me tomo entre sus brazos y me dio vueltas en el aire.

-Es el mejor regalo que tú me puedes haber hecho, ay mi Bella no sabes lo feliz que me haces, me vas a dar una mini Bella- al decir eso fruncí el seño, yo quiero un mini Edward

-No va a ser niño, quiero una copia tuya en pequeño.

-No lo maldigas conmigo, tiene que ser niña e idéntica a ti, con tus ojos chocolate, tu cabello castaño, y tu linda piel cremosa.

-Bueno da lo mismo si es niño o niña, va a ser nuestro bebe, hecho con mucho amor.

-Tienes todo la razón, y por eso te amo aun mas eres todo lo que pude haber pedido.

-Gracias- nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio donde me abrazaba y posaba sus manos en mi vientre.

-Tenemos que avisarle a la familia de nuestra felicidad.-Dije después de un rato

-¿Nadie sabe que estas embarazada?

-No eres el primero en saberlo.

-Mañana podemos ir a comer a casa de mis padres todos juntos, y les damos la noticia.

-Me parece estupendo, llamemos a Esme para que sepa a qué atenerse y no la tomemos por sorpresa.

Llamamos a Esme y le dijimos que teníamos algo muy importante que decirle a toda la familia.

Al terminar de hablar con ella me gire y Edward me volvió a tomar en sus brazos y comenzó a besarme, empezó con un beso suave pero se fue poniendo más apasionado. Me llevo a la cama y comenzó con pequeñas carisias de parte de ambos y poco a poco fue subiendo mi vestido, no sé en qué momento nuestras ropas desaparecieron, el me besaba cada parte, y yo solo podía gemir y acariciarlo.

En un momento llevo su mano entre mis piernas y comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos con su pulgar sobre mi clítoris, después metió dos dedos en mi interior.

-Edward ya te necesito dentro de mí ahora.

-Está bien todo lo que pidas yo lo cumplo.

Coloco su pene en mi entrada y entro en un solo movimiento, comenzó con un suave vaivén.

-Edward más rápido por favor

Sus embestidas comenzaron a ser más rápidas y profundas dando mucho placer.

-Eres…-embestida- Tan…-embestida- Estrecha…-embestida- Me vuelves…-embestida- Loco…

-Te amo Edward.

-Amor vente para mí.

Con un par de embestidas mas alcance mi tan ansiado orgasmo, y el se vino después de mi.

Después de recuperar el aliento comenzó a besarme de nuevo, una de sus manos bajo a mi pecho y comenzó a masajearlo, y después hizo lo mismo con la otra mano.

Mientras seguía besándome, baje mi mano hasta encontrar su pene, y comencé a masturbarlo.

-Bella haaa, más amor.

Baje y posicione mi cara entre sus pierna, tome su pene con una mano, y le di un beso en la punta, para después meterlo en mi boca, pase mi lengua por la punta haciendo que gimiera audiblemente.

Puso su mano sobre mi cabeza ajustando el ritmo. Después de unos momentos estaba a punto de venirse, y me subió a su altura. Me puso sobre él y me penetro con fuerza una de sus manos pellizcaba mi clítoris y la otra masajeaba mis senos, un momento después nos venimos juntos, gimiendo el nombre del otro. Me acomode sobre su pecho, con sus latidos como canción de cuna y así me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

**N/A: No les puedo ofrecer un acto sexual mas explicito no se mucho, espero les agrade dejen comentarios porfa todo se acepta un review.**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle**

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: ya saben TWILIGHT no me pertenece Sniff Sniff, pero le agradezco a S.M por haberla creado, me dio mi ideal de hombre aunque va ser difícil que lo encuentre.**

CAPITULO III

Desperté en los brazos de Edward, y me encontré con sus orbes verdes, le di un beso en los labios para después decirle:

-Bueno días amor

-Buenos días mi vida.

-¿A qué hora es la comida?

-A las 3:30

-Todavía tenemos mucho tiempo para estar juntos- dijo con un sonrisa picara.

Sentí un movimiento en el estomago y ya sabía que era a lo que se debía, me moví entre los brazos de Edward, pero no me dejaba salir.

-Un minuto más, solo uno más.

-Ese bien si tú vas a limpiar la cama y el piso.

Así me libero de sus brazos y Salí corriendo al baño con el siguiéndome muy de cerca.

Después de que regresara lo poco que había en mi estomago me lave los dientes, el estuvo todo el tiempo acariciando mi espalda, reconfortando y demostrándome que estaba ahí para mí.

Como sentía el estomago todo revuelto, solo pude desayunar un poco de fruta y galletas salada.

Antes de las tres salimos rumbo a la mansión Cullen, hay ya se encontraba mi hermano y mi Rosalie junto con Alice y Jasper.

-Hola chicos como están

-Hola hermanita muy bien ¿y tu enana?- respondió Emmett

-Hola Bella- contestaron los demás presentes.

Me dirigí dentro de la casa para encontrarme con Carlisle y Esme.

-Hola cariño ¿cómo estás?- pregunto al verme

Hola Esme, hola Carlisle, estoy bien y ustedes- dije saludándolos a ambos, Carlisle me dio un beso en la mejilla y Esme me dio un dulce abrazo.

Esme y Carlisle son como mis segundos padres pues desde que Charlie y Renne murieran ellos se han portado nos han tratado a Emmett y a mí como a sus hijos.

Unos momentos después entro Edward y saludo a su madre con un beso y un abrazo, y Carlisle con un abrazo.

-Mama, papa, que gusto verlos de nuevo.

-Hola corazón como estas- pregunto Esme tan maternal como siempre.

-Bien mama ¿ustedes qué tal?

-Bien bueno, me ayudan a poner los lugares en mesa por favor.

-Claro Esme con gusto.

Llevamos los platos, vasos y cubiertos a la mesa y los acomodamos, después llamamos a comer mientras Esme y Carlisle llevaban la comida a la mesa.

La comida transcurrió entre pláticas sobre los trabajos de todo, Esme nos conto que remodelaría una casa del siglo XX, pues es decoradora y restauradora de interiores y edificios. Carlisle tuvo una semana muy agitada en el hospital, pues él es médico general, Alice dijo que estaba diseñando un vestido de novia, ella es diseñadora, Rosalie tenía mucho trabajo en su despacho pues ella es abogada, Jasper había tenido casos difíciles esa semana, en el consultorio, el también es doctor pero él es psicólogo, y Emmett me aviso que la próxima semana tendríamos una junta importante de la empresa que nos habían dejado nuestros padre al morir, era una empresa de relaciones públicas y él era el jefe y yo solo iba cuando habían juntas en las que se necesitara mi presencia.

Al terminara de comer, nos disponíamos a darles a todos la noticia y el primero en hablar fue Edward.

-Bueno les pedimos que comiéramos juntos pues tenemos una noticia muy importante que darle y esperamos que los haga tan felices como a nosotros.- me dio una mirado como pidiendo permiso y yo solo asentí.

-Bien Bella esta embarazada, vamos a ser padres.

Todo se quedaron callados procesando la información que les acabábamos de dar, la primera en hablar fue Alice.

-Haaa que felicidad voy a ser tía, chicos es genial, muchas felicidades, que sean muy felices Bella tenemos que ir pronto de compras

Ya tenía un pretexto para arrastrarme hasta el centro comercial.

-Bella, Edward felicidades de verdad les deseo lo mejor van a ser los mejores padres, obvio después de Esme y Carlisle.-Rosalie fue la siguiente en felicitarnos, después de ella siguió Jasper.

-Chicos felicidades es una gran noticia, me alegro por ustedes, van a ser una dulce familia.

Esme nos abrazo a los dos y nos dio un beso a cada uno y después dijo:

-Me alegro tanto de que me vaya a hacer abuela, aunque no estoy tan vieja pero felicidades mis niños.

-Chico muchas felicidades, y Esme tiene razón no somos tan viejos para ser abuelos, pero es una gran noticia.

Después de que terminaron de abrazarnos me di cuenta de que solo una persona no había hablado desde que Edward dijo que estaba embarazada.

-¿Emm no te alegras de que vas a ser tío?

-Si enana es una gran noticia, pero me habría gustado que Charlie y Renne estuvieran aquí, que compartieran tu felicidad- en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza de la perdida de nuestros padres.- Pero no te preocupes estoy bien, muchas felicidades pequeña, vas a ser una muy buena madre, un poco enojona pero buena al fin y al cabo.

Me levando en el aire y me dio un par de vueltas en el aire y después me dejo en el suelo.

-Edward hermano también felicidades para ti, sola no habría podido hacerlo, he pillín.

Emmett siempre haciendo todo tipo de comentarios, y por eso Rosalie le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Gracias de verdad a todo, estamos tan felices con la noticia de que vamos a ser padres que teníamos que compartirlo con la familia.

Consto Edward y se notaba la felicidad en sus palabras, estaban impregnadas de mucho amor y cariño.

-Bueno cariño que tiempo tienes de embarazo- pregunto Esme después de que volviéramos a sentarnos a tomar una copa para celebrar la gran noticio, obviamente yo no tome vino, solo pude tomar jugo de arándanos que es mi favorito.

-No sé exactamente, el próximo viernes me harán una ecografía para determinar las semanas de gestación que tengo que son casi seis semanas. Pero no estoy cien por ciento segura.

-Bien te deseo lo mejor, ay apenas y me entero de que voy a ser abuela y ya quiero a mi nieto para consentirlo y hacerle muchos cariños.

-Aw mama, eres tan dulce así tiene que querer a mis futuros hijo he.

-Claro cuando me los des Alice.

-Mama no vas a consentir tanto a mi mini Bella, para eso va a estar su padre, yo la consentiré todo lo que sea necesario.

-Aw ya Salió el padre amoroso. – si ese era mi hermanito con sus comentarios.

-Hijo veo que ya tienes tus preferencias y tu Bella, ¿quieres niño o niña?

-Pues no me importaría que fuera con que este sano me conformo, pero si quiero tener un mini Edward.

-Edward si quieres una niña tendrás que cuidar mucho a mi sobrina, no quiero a cualquier tipo tras ella, es mas yo la voy a cuidar como si fuera mi hija.- Cuando Jazz menciono algo sobre chicos tras su hija, se tenso y endureció la mandíbula.

-No mi hija no tendrá pretendientes de eso me encargo yo, nadie va pensar nada malo sobre mi hija, no podrá tener novio, no nada de eso, se como son los adolecentes, yo fui uno de ellos, y se cómo piensan nadie se meterá con mi niña.-Si ese era el Edward celoso, sobreprotector.

-Hay cuñadito, no te preocupes entre nosotros la cuidaremos si es una linda niña como su mama.

-Hey no puede decidir en la vida del bebe si todavía no nace.- Carlisle salió en defensa de mi hijo que aun no nace.

La tarde pasa entre planeaciones para el cuarto del bebe en la misión Cullen y en mi casa, y planeando salidas, para comprar ropa para la futura mama y nuevo Cullen.

Carlisle y los chicos planeaban como asustar a los pretendientes si es que era niña, si era niño en su deporte y equipo favorito.

Carlisle y Esme en cual sería su adquisición con el escudo Cullen, para mi bebe.

Cuando llegue a casa lo único que quería era meterme a mi cama para poder descansar del largo día que tuve.

**N/A: Bueno le aviso que lo más probable es que actualice los viernes, todavía no estoy segura, espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle**

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: ya saben TWILIGHT no me pertenece Sniff Sniff, pero le agradezco a S.M por haberla creado, me dio mi ideal de hombre aunque va ser difícil que lo encuentre.**

CAPITULO IV

La semana transcurrió lenta, las mañanas era lo mismo, me despertaba en brazos de Edward que siempre tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi vientre, después de unos momentos tenía que salir corriendo en dirección al baño para regresar todo lo que había en mi estomago, desayunaba un poco de jugo, leche y fruta. No podía almorzar porque me daba asco la comida, algunas veces tuve mareos pero nada fuera de lo normal, excepto que el miércoles tuve un desmayo después de finalizar mi clase.

FLASH BACK

Estaba por terminar la clase cuando sentí un leve mareo, me senté en el escritorio y espere que pasara.

-¿Profesora se encuentra bien?

-Si Meredith, no es nada.- Meredith es una de mis mejores alumnas, y es muy atenta.

-Pero es que se puso verde, ¿quiere que busque al profesor de música?

-No estoy bien ya paso. Les seguía diciendo quiero un reporte de lectura del libro de "El diario de Ana Frank". Tiene que ser por lo menos hasta que termino Noviembre de 1942.

-Bueno es todo pueden salir.

Cuando me levante de la silla en la que me encontraba, todo dio vueltas a mi alrededor y trate de sostenerme pero no pude, después todo se volvió negro y solo escuchaba como si alguien me hablara y el nombre de Edward.

Desperté un poco desorientada preguntándome donde me encontraba, y cuando me empecé a mover para sentarme apareció Edward.

-No vuelvas a hacerme eso, me espante muchísimo, creí que algo les avía pasado a ti y al bebe.

-De que hablas

-Te desmayaste, Meredith fue a buscarme al salón de música y me dijo que te avías desmayado, lo único que pude hacer fue traerte a la sala de maestros. ¿Te encuentras ya bien?

-Si ya me siento mejor, no paso nada más ¿cierto?

-No todo está bien llame a Carlisle para que me dijera que hacer y me dijo que es normal que sufras desmayos, y que todo iba a pasa, nada grave.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Como 10 minutos, los más largos de mi vida.

Me abrazo y deposito besos por toda mi cara, como solo faltaba un clase mas para terminar regrese a mi salón con mi siguiente grupo, después de terminar las clases partimos hacia nuestra casa, como el auto que llevábamos era el mío no me dejo conducir, y todo el camino fui enfurruñada.

FIN FLSH BACK

Hoy por fin era Viernes y era el día de mi consulto con el ginecólogo, Edward me iba a acompañar saliendo de clases.

-¿En que piensa la mujer más hermosa de mi vida?

-En lo feliz que estoy porque vamos a ver a nuestro bebe.

-Si yo también estoy feliz, pero hay que apurarnos o llegaremos tarde al trabajo.

-Bien… me preguntaba si quisieras ahorrar el agua y tomar un baño con migo.

-Si me parece perfecto conservar lo mas que se pueda los recursos naturales.

Cuando estábamos bañándonos mutuamente pasa la esponja por mis senos, pero estaban tan sensibles, que su solo contacto me dolió, provocando que gimiera de dolor y me alejara un poco.

-¿Amor que pasa? ¿Te lastime? No fue mi intención de verdad lo siento.

-No te preocupes solo que me duelen un poco los senos, eso es todo.

-Bien- me extendió la esponja y yo lo mire con una ceja levantada.

-¿Prefieres lidiar con un mar de lagrimas a seguir enjabonándome tu?

-No quiero lastimarte es todo, si te duele me avisas por favor.

Desde que nos bañamos juntos nunca me ha dado la esponja para que me enjabone yo misma, siempre lo hace el mismo.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, no hubo incidentes, en el almuerzo acompañe a Edward con un jugo, ya que la comida en ese momento me daba mucho asco y eso que solo comió un sándwich.

Al terminar las clases, fuimos primero a la casa para que pudiera cambiarme por algo mas cómodo, me puse unos jeans, con una playera blanca con morado, mis Nike y Edward se cambio a unos jeans una playera gris y también sus Converse **(N/A: amo las marcas lo siento no me pude resistir.)** y después de eso salimos hacia el hospital.

Cuando llegamos encontramos a Carlisle hablando con una enfermera, y cuando terminaron de hablar se acerco a nosotros.

-Hola chicos ¿cómo están?

-Bien papa gracias, venimos a la primera consulta de Bella.

-Bueno, espero que todo esté bien, y como sigues Bella, Edward me llamo muy preocupado.

-Pues mejor solo fue un desmayo, nada importante, ya sabes cómo es Edward.

-Me alegro, bueno me voy tengo que ver a un paciente mas.

-Gracias papa, nos vemos después, en la cena que prepara mama.

Después de hablar con Carlisle fuimos a ver al doctor, su enfermera me pidió mis datos y nos pidió que esperáramos en las sillas y el doctor nos iba a llamar.

Mientras esperábamos, Edward puso su mano en mi vientre y dijo:

-No puedo creer que este creciendo una vida bajo mi mano, te amo, y me vas a dar un grandioso regalo.

Me dio un beso en los labios muy casto, en ese momento salió la enfermera a llamarnos.

-Isabella Swan, pase por favor.

Me dio indicaciones y pidió que esperáramos al doctor, en cuanto llego se presento pues el doctor que a mí me atiende siempre ha sido Carlisle.

-Yo soy el doctor Bananellí, bueno Isabella, ¿cómo te has sentido?

-Llámeme Bella, y me he sentido bien solo que no soporto las nauseas matutinas.

-No es cierto hoy te desmayaste, y me diste un gran susto.

-¿Qué tiempo estuvo inconsciente?- pregunto el doctor después de que mi adorable esposo le dijera el incidente de momentos atrás.

-Pues como 10 minutos.

-No se preocupen es muy normal, pero deben tener más cuidado, y con respecto a las nauseas, va a ser más difíciles, todo depende de tu organismo, tal vez las tengas todo el embarazo, tal vez no, depende de ti. Pero puedes controlarlas comiendo galletas saladas.

-Si es lo que he estado haciendo.

-Bueno te voy a hacer una ecografía, por lo que vi en los estudios tienes seis semanas de embarazo, lo que sería alrededor de un mes y medio.

Nos llevo al cuarto de al lado y me pidió que me subiera a la camilla.

-Descubre tu vientre por favor- subí mi playera y baje un poco mi pantalón- Esta va a estar un poco frio- y puso un gel color verde que si como el dijo estaba frio.

En el monitor se empezó a ver algo negro con blanco y empezó a hablar el doctor.

-Bueno esto que ven aquí- dijo señalando lo que parecía ser una pequeña bola- es su hijo, esta parte es su corazón que se está formando.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas y gire mi rostro para ver a Edward que mantenía mi mano apretada, y me di cuenta de que tenia igualmente los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Mi vida es nuestro hijo, ¿lo ves?

-Claro lo hicimos con amor- me contesto y deposito un beso en mi frente.

-Bien seria todo, ¿quieren que les imprima una foto?

-Si gracias doctor.

Nos dio la foto y nos dio la indicación de que la siguiente cita seria en un mes.

Pasamos a la oficina de Carlisle y le mostramos la foto.

-Wow es mi nieto, se va a parecer a su abuelo, claro si es niño, si es niña a su abuela.

-No papa debe parecerse a su madre, tiene que ser igual de hermosa.

-Ya paren todavía no nace, y ya le busca un parecido.

Carlisle salió con nosotros pues su turno ya había terminado, fuimos directo a su casa, cuando llegamos, Esme me pregunto si ya había comido, y después de contestarle negativamente, nos regañaron Carlisle y Esme por no estar alimentándome. Después de que comí, llegaron los demás chicos.

A la hora de cenar todos ayudamos a Esme a poner la mesa y llevar la comida, como era costumbre en las cenas en familia, tomaron vino y yo jugo de arándanos que al parecer era el único que no me daba asco.

-Hermanita, como les fue en la consulta.- pregunto Emmett después de que cenamos.

-Bien Emm, gracias, ¿quieren conocer al futuro Cullen?

-Claro quiero ver a mi nieto, seguro Carlisle ya lo vio

-Si después de los futuros padres lo vi yo.

Les pase la foto y uno por uno la fue viendo, Alice estaba dando broquitos en su silla pues estaba desesperado por ver a su futuro sobrino.

-Ya por favor quiero ver a mi sobrino- si ya estaba desesperada.

Después de que todos lo vieron, comenzaron con los abrazos.

-Bien Bellita, mañana salimos de compras para la futura mama, y muchas cosas para mi sobrinito.

-No Alice, yo no quiero, Edward mira a tu hermana.

-Alice déjala, no es necesario tener ropa todavía mejor nos esperamos para saber que será. Claro si Bella quiere saberlo.

-Si quiero saber que será.

Alice estaba en desacuerdo pues quería salir de compras, y la apoyaban Rosalie y Esme.

-No es justo ya me voy a cansar muchísimo, no pueden hacerme eso.

-Cariño cuando te canses, podremos parar, cuanto tú necesites.

-Hash está bien, no tengo otra opción.

-Nop así que a dormir pues salimos temprano.

Como era de esperarse nos quedamos todos en la mansión Cullen.

**N/A: bueno le agradezco por sus review´s y también a todos los que me han agregado a sus favorito, ya sabe Chismes, Dudas, Comentario, dejen un review, yo respondo**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle**

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: ya saben TWILIGHT no me pertenece Sniff Sniff, pero le agradezco a S.M por haberla creado, me dio mi ideal de hombre aunque va ser difícil que lo encuentre.**

CAPITULO V

La siguientes semanas, transcurrieron con normalidad, seguía con las nauseas matutinas, pero se hicieron más llevaderas, las pude controlar un poco.

Comencé con una manía por comer muchos kiwis y fresas, aunque después me dolía un poco el estomago, supongo que por lo acido de estas.

Edward se portaba mas consentidor delo normal, no me dejaba sola por mucho tiempo excepto en las clases, pero entre estas siempre me iba a ver, almorzábamos juntos en la cafetería.

Los fines de semana los pasábamos todos juntos donde Carlisle y Esme, desde el viernes hasta el domingo por la noche.

Esta semana, se me estaba haciendo de lo más difícil, realizando exámenes antes de vacaciones de pascua, revisando ensayos, con la presión del director para que entregara la lista de reprobados en el periodo.

Había días en los cuales me acostaba a dormir como a la 1 de la mañana, y eso porque Edward me lo rogaba casi.

La segunda cita también fue bien, otra ecografía nuestro bebe estaba un poco más grande, mi vientre comenzaba a crecer, se veía muy poco.

Solo faltaba un día para salir de vacaciones.

-Bella trata de relajarte, solo mañana y no vas a ver a tus alumnos en dos semanas, deja de estresarte, hazlo por ti y por el bebe, les puede hacer daño.-me pidió Edward, las vacaciones las íbamos a pasar con mis suegros.

-Está bien, por el bebe, prometo dejar todo atrás a partir de mañana.

-Bien ahora ven para acá, a dormir tienes que descansar.

Cuando me acosté me acurruque sobre su pecho pues de esa forma dormíamos habitualmente, comenzó a tararear mi nana y me sumí en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente tenía que entregar calificaciones y relación de reprobados.

Ya habían pasado las dos primeras clases, y me sentía rara, tenía como un pequeño tirón de lado izquierdo.

En la tercera hora, estaba por la mitad cuando el tirón se empezó a hacer un poco más fuerte y doloroso. En la clase se encontraba Meredith cuando el dolor comenzó a ser más fuerte la clase estaba por terminar, y le pedí que fuera a buscar a Edward, yo estaba sentada en la silla de mi escritorio pues dolía mucho como para estar parada.

Los alumnos terminaron el ejercicio que tenían, y conforme lo iban entregando salían, cuando solo quedaban 3 alumnos les dije que podían salir, me levante para Salir a encontrar a Edward que todavía no iba al salón a buscarme, el se encontraba en la puerta a punto de entrar.

Cuando me levante de la silla, sentí un fuerte dolor en el vientre, y un líquido escurriendo entre mis piernas al ver hacia abajo me di cuenta de que el líquido era sangre, me deje caer en la silla, Edward se acerco a mí, tenia formada una mueca de dolor todo paso tan rápido.

Me tomo en brazos y me saco de la escuela para llevarme al hospital.

-Edward duele mucho, haaa

-Amor intento ir todo lo más rápido posible pero es mucho el trafico, por favor aguanta casi llegamos ya hable con Carlisle y nos espera con un camilla, solo aguanta un poco más.

Cuando llegamos al hospital Edward me cargo hasta depositarme en la camilla en ese momento no supe mas, solo oía vagamente a Edward y Carlisle.

EDWARD POV

Cuando Meredith me dijo que Bella le avía pedido que fuera por mí, supuse que algo malo le pasaba, tarde un poco en ir a buscarla pues estaba dando una indicaciones a mis alumnos.

Al llegar a su salón se estaban yendo unos alumnos, pero cuando ella se levanto de la silla en la que se encontraba gimió de dolor, y vi como por sus piernas escurría sangre, corrí hacia ella que se había dejado caer en la silla.

La tome en mis brazos y me dirigí hacia mi auto, la acomode en el asiento y llame a Carlisle, le pedí que tuviera preparada un camilla para Bella.

No pude explicarle más, pues en mal momento se agoto la batería de mi celular.

En las calles había mucho tráfico, y no podía ir más rápido.

-Edward duele mucho, haaa.

¿Qué hago? No puedo ir más rápido.

-Amor intento ir todo lo más rápido posible pero es mucho el trafico, por favor aguanta casi llegamos ya hable con Carlisle y nos espera con un camilla, solo aguanta un poco más.

Al llegar la baje la lleve dentro del hospital, la deposite en la camilla que tenia Carlisle, y comenzó a preguntar cosas.

-¿Que paso Edward?

-No sé, cuando yo llegue se levanto de la silla y gimió de dolor, después solo vi sangre corriendo por sus piernas.

-Bien llamare a su doctor, lamento decirte pero desde aquí ya no puedes pasar.

Me quede en la sala de espera para recibir informes sobre Bella.

Llame a la escuela para avisar porque habíamos salido, y también llame a mi familia. Poco después de llamar a todos, llegaron muy preocupados, sobretodo Esme y Emmett.

Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue abrazarme a la cintura de mama, mientras ella me daba palabras de aliento y me acariciaba el cabello.

-No quiero perder a mi hijo ni a Bella, sin ella no puedo seguir.

-Va a estar bien, sabes que Bella en fuerte, y no dejara que nada le pase a su hijo.

-Lo sé mama pero no me han dicho nada de ella.

En ese momento salió una enfermera.

-Familiares de Isabella Cullen

-Si yo soy su esposo.

-Pueden pasar a verla, la estabilizaron los doctores Cullen y Bananellí. Habitación 240

-Vamos necesito verla por favor.

-Si yo también quiero ver a mi hermana.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación que nos indico, ahí se encontraba papa.

-Estuvo a punto de perder al bebe.

-Va a estar bien ¿Cierto?

-Sí pero necesitara mucho descanso. Por lo menos dos semanas. A si es que no habrá vacaciones fuera esta vez.

-Bien todos nos quedaremos en casa de ustedes papa, así no se sentirá sola, ¿les parece?- fue Alice quien hablo

-Si no hay problema, entre todos podremos cuidar de ella.- contesto mama.

Bella se empezó a remover en la cama, e intento sentarse pero se lo impedí.

-¿Edward? ¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital amor, todo está bien.

-¿Y mi bebe le paso algo a m bebe?

-No Bella pero estuviste a punto de sufrir un aborto espontaneo, debes descansar mucho en esta dos semanas- le dijo mi padre muy seriamente.

-Está bien todo sea por salvar al bebe.

-Bella también debes de pensar en ti, no solo en el bebe, hermana por dios ten más cuidado.

-Cierto Bella, nada de colapsos nerviosos ni estrés por el trabajo, estas embarazada, ahora afronta las consecuencias, mañana te damos de alta y vas a quedarte en nuestra casa, en cama sin levantarte de ahí, todos nosotros te cuidaremos, ¿entendido?

-Sí pero no quiero dar molestias.

-Amor no eres una molestia, lo hacemos con gusto.

-Cierto, míralo de esta forma te salvas de dos semanas de compras.-Alice todo lo relaciona con las compras pero tal vez entienda.

-Si aremos cualquier cosa juntos en casa

-Rose tiene razón, cualquier cosa por ti y mi nieto.

Después de que todos la convencimos, ella acepto, al día siguiente la darían de alta y la llevaríamos a casa de mis padres.

A la mañana siguiente llego Alice y Rosalie con ropa para que se cambiara después de bañarse, salió del baño con un conjunto deportivo, color negro, con estrellas en dorado con unos tenis Nike negros, y el símbolo Nike plateado.

Así salimos rumbo a casa de mis padres, Carlisle también iba a salir de vacaciones, y Esme iba a dejar el trabajo esas dos semanas.

Todos ya se encontraban en casa esperando a Bella, que iba renegando que no quería que todos se quedaran en casa sin salir de vacaciones solo para cuidarla.

**N/A: Creo que este ha sido hasta el momento capitulo que más me ha costado escribir, no es fácil cuando no sabes nada de un aborto, ni que se siente. Espero les haya gustado. Porfa díganme si les gusta si no pues me declaro mala escritora y me retiro, un Review , solo pongan algo simple, un te leo, o sigue escribiendo.**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle**

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: ya saben TWILIGHT no me pertenece Sniff Sniff, pero le agradezco a S.M por haberla creado, me dio mi ideal de hombre aunque va ser difícil que lo encuentre.**

CAPITULO VI

BELLA POV

Después de salir del hospital, Alice y Rosalie se fueron en el BMW de Rose, y Edward y yo en su volvo, en la mansión Cullen estaban todos esperándonos, hasta Carlisle había pedido vacaciones para estar en familia y dijo que también podría cuidarme él en casa.

El doctor Bananellí nos prohibió muchas cosas, como sobre estresarme, no podíamos tener sexo, debía tener una mejor alimentación, y me mando reposo por las dos semanas de vacacione.

Prácticamente no me dejaría hacer nada. En casa todo estaba listo para mí, nos quedaríamos en el cuarto de Edward que es el que ocupábamos cuando nos quedábamos aquí, este estaba en el tercer piso, y él me llevo cargando.

Habían llevado una pantalla plana al cuarto junto con un teatro en casa, un estante con cientos de películas, todo para que no me aburriera.

-Cariño quieres almorzar puedo prepararte lo que se te antoje.

-¿De verdad lo que yo quiera?

-Si dime que es lo que quieres y yo lo ago.

-Me traes una tarta…. De kiwi y fresa por favor- dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, las tartas era la que más se me antojaba.

-Pues no tengo en casa pero no creo que a los chicos les moleste ir a conseguir unas cuantas.

-No Esme todo por mi hermana y mi sobrino. Vamos Jazz

-Claro lo que sea por tu bien Bella.

-Gracias Jazz, Emm.

-traigan también muchos kiwis y fresas por favor, es lo que más le gusta en estos momentos a Bella.

-Sí y le traen jugo de arándanos, es más si quieren yo los acompaño. – Alice se apunta a todo lo que tenga que ver con compras lo bueno es que me salvo de ir con ella estas dos semanas.

-Bien Pixie, pero solo lo necesario para Bella, ¿algo mas Esme?- A Emmett le daba miedo salir de compras con Alice pues la última y única vez que fue con ella llego con veinte bolsas en cada mano mas las que faltaban de el auto.

-Emm no le digas pixie a Alice

-Si Jazz como digas. Entonces Esme ¿algo más?

-No Emm seria todo ¿cierto?

Todos me vieron a mí como esperando a que pidiera algo mas, pero por el momento no quería nada que no fueran esas tartas.

-Si seria todo, si quiero algo te marco hermanito.

Cuando se fueron también fue Rosalie y me dejaron en la habitación con Edward y Esme.

-Amor ¿de verdad esta cómoda?

-Si no te preocupes.

-Edward deja de molestar a Bella.-Esme siempre saliendo en mi defensa.

-Gracias Esme no se qué aria si no te tuviera en estos momentos, sabe que eres como mi mama, no tu eres mi mama.

-Querida lo hago porque te quiero al igual que a Emm, Jazz y Rose, también son mis hijos.

-Pero de igual forma gracias.

-Saben yo las dejo que hablen entre mujeres, si necesitas algo Bella me llamas.

-Si Ed gracias.

-¿Cariño como te sientes?

-Como una pésima madre, no pude cuidar de mi hijo y eso que aun no nace, ¿que será cuando este con migo?

-No eres una mala madre, solo tuviste un accidente, no fue tu culpa, fue por el estrés y los nervios del trabajo. No debes de culparte por eso.

-Esme de verdad no se qué aria sin ti, sabes en estos momentos extraño mucho a Renne, pero me doy cuenta de que te tengo a ti, y con eso me basta.

Puse mi cabeza en su regazo y sin saber cómo comencé a llorar, mientras ella pasaba sus manos por mi cabello y me decía que sería una buena madre y que nadie nace sabiendo ser padres.

En ese momento entro Edward con mi ordenador, y al verme llorando corrió hasta mí y me pregunto si estaba bien.

-Son las hormonas, no pasa nada, unos ligeros cambios de humor solo eso. Nada que no se cure con un buen helado de galletas oreo…. Pásame mi celular Edward.

-Hola Bella, ¿que se te antojo?

-Solo quiero un bote de helado de galletas oreo, bueno y uno de pie de limo por fis Emmy- lo derretía cuando le decía Emmy, como cuando éramos niños.

-Bien todo por ti me merezco el cielo por esto ¿sabes?

-Gracias, eres el hombre que más quiero, te amo mi Emmy

-Hey y yo donde quedo, creí que era el que más querías

-Dile que era del verbo ya no- Emmett siempre encuentra el lado chistoso de todo.

-Dice Emm que eras del verbo ya no.

-Puff- hizo una señal con la mano restándole importancia.

-Gracias Emmy no tarde por favor.

Edward me volvió a dejar con Esme, y platicamos de cómo había sido su embarazo, me conto que todo el tiempo tuvo nauseas y no podía comer nada relacionado con las manzanas ni mango pues le daba mucho asco, pero que todo valió la pena cuando vio a su pequeños Ángeles entre sus brazos, aunque no tenían ningún parecido.

Cuando llegaron del supermercado, Emm subió con el bote de helado de galletas oreo y dos tartas en un plato.

Esme bajo a hacer la comida junto con Rosalie y Alice, los chicos de quedaron con migo en el cuarto, Emmett tenía su boca pegada a mi ombligo según el hablándole a mi bebe, lo que provocaba que me dieran cosquillas, y riera mucho.

Jazz hablaba con migo de cómo me había sentido, hablar con él era tan relajante, que me gustaba su compañía, me dijo que él y Alice también estaban buscando el tener un bebe pero no lo habían decido claramente.

Carlisle solo se reía de lo que Emm decía sobre mi estomago, y Edward estaba sentado de tras de mi haciendo círculos en mi espalda, y depositando besos en mis hombros y nuca.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista llamaron a los chicos y después subieron con una mesa y las chicas con la comida, Esme llevaba platos, Edward una charola con vasos y Carlisle cubiertos.

-¿Que hacen?- pregunte extrañada.

-Nada solo que no te íbamos a dejar comer aquí solo, comeremos juntos.

-Hey no es necesario puedo bajar.-intente protestar pero no sirvió.

-No no puedes tienes que estar recostada, así es que comemos aquí.

Cuando estábamos comiendo pregunte de quien había sido la idea y dijeron que de Esme. A mi suegra le encantaba tener a toda su familia reunida y conviviendo.

La tarde transcurrió tranquilamente, veíamos películas, jugamos cartas, juegos de mesa, UNO, palillos chinos, todo lo que se nos ocurría, hasta que Alice tuvo un idea que nos pareció bien a las chicas y a mí pero a los chicos no mucho.

-Ya se podríamos aprender a tejer y hacer las primeras ropas de mi sobrinito o sobrinita, ¿les parece bien?

-Si hija bueno si los demás quieren

-Pixie es una excelente idea, hagámoslo, están de acuerdo.

-Por mí no hay problema me encantaría hacer la ropa de mi bebe- conteste solo faltaban los chicos.

-Bells yo hago lo que tú quieras- Edward contesto pero no muy convencido

-Emmy aceptas es para tu sobrino.-dijo Rose con el puchero made in Alice

-pero yo…. Ese que… pero, está bien.

-Carlisle, Jazz, están de acuerdo ¿verdad?

-Todo sea por el bebe- contestaron al unisón provocando nuestras risas.

-Bien mama tenemos que ir a conseguir todo vamos- así volvieron a salir pero sin los chicos.

Yo intente dormir mientras ellos discutían de porque no mejor solo le comprábamos ropa al bebe y no la hacíamos nosotros.

Sabía que Edward no estaba encantado con la idea pero le gustaba verme feliz, al igual que a todo los demás con las chicas.

Media hora después regresaron con revistas, agujas, estambres, y todo lo que según ellas necesitaríamos.

Esme comenzó a decirnos que era lo que teníamos que hacer al principio todos nos enredábamos con los puntos y nos reíamos unos de otros, después de que pudimos hacer las primeras vueltas venia lo difícil, como hacer un derecho y un revés, paso un rato mas para que entendiéramos mejor pero después comenzó a gustarnos la idea, los chicos tejían en azul y verde, y las chicas y yo en rosa y amarillo.

Estaba cansada aunque no hubiera echo prácticamente nada pero aun así tenia sueño y cuando comencé a bostezar Esme bajo por leche y galletas de chocolate para mí.

Probar la leche fue una mala idea, en el momento en que la probé sentí como regresa toda la comida de mi estomago, lo único que pude hacer fue empujar a Edward y salir corriendo al baño, sentí como me seguía Edward y se hincaba a mi lado apartaba mi cabello y me frotaba la espalda, después de terminar de vomitar me lave los dientes y regrese a la habitación, todo tenían cara de preocupación excepto Esme y Carlisle.

-¿Que fue eso?

-Nauseas matutinas.- contesto Carlisle

-Pero es de noche- protestaron todos.

-Sí pero así se llaman. Alice puedes ir por galletas saladas y agua para Bella por favor

Cuando regreso Alice con las cosas me dejaron a solas con Edward para que durmiera, me acomode en su pecho, y comenzó a tararear mi nana, así me quede dormida después de decirle que iba a extrañar dormir sobre él cuando mi vientre estuviera mas grande.

**N/A: aquí un capi más espero les guste. Ya saben dejen Reviews. Y pues si quieren o tienen sugerencias déjenlas por fis.**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle**

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: ya saben TWILIGHT no me pertenece Sniff Sniff, pero le agradezco a S.M por haberla creado, me dio mi ideal de hombre aunque va ser difícil que lo encuentre.**

CAPITULO VII

La primera semana de vacaciones la pase en la cama, pues Carlisle todavía no me dejaba levantarme, todo lo que yo quería lo tenía, todos cumplían mis antojos que no eran muchos pero aun así los cumplían sin protestar. De lo único que me quejaba era de no poder levantarme de la cama, me fastidiaba estar todo el día acostada.

Las comidas las tomábamos en mi cuarto pues según ellos era para no dejarme sola y que comieras en familia.

El viernes de esa semana Emmett llego muy feliz.

-Familia reunión-Grito desde la puerta de mi cuarto.

En unos segundos todos se encontraban a mí alrededor.

-Bien Emmett que es lo que tienes que decir.- le dijo Carlisle alentándolo a que hablara.

-Pues como sabrán en la empresa se está llevando a cabo una campaña sobre la familia. La empresa Volturi, nos contrato para realiza sus proyectos, esta empresa es de apoyo a gente de bajos recursos, embarazos adolecentes, y todo tipo de familias, y sobre la unión familiar.

-Si Emm pero cuál es la gran noticia, o para qué es la junta familiar.-pregunte ya que me estaba perdiendo.

-Bueno el punto es que las imágenes de esa campaña seremos nosotros familia, claro si ustedes quieren.

-Claro no habría problema, ¿pero qué haríamos exactamente?-pregunto Carlisle.

-Ehh lo único que sería es ir a la empresa, tener un sesión de fotos, hacer la edición de las mismas, y después de eso una revista nos harán una entrevista para conocer más a nuestra familia. Ya di todos los detalles al personal de la empresa Volturi, saben que sus rostros de promoción serán los de la familia Cullen y agregados.

-Pues está bien Emm es genial para la empresa, y sé que sabes lo que haces.- sabía que mi hermano era muy maduro, y muy bueno en asuntos de negocios.

-También quería comentarles otra cosa.

-Bien Emmett tú dirás.

-Es de mucha importancia, y espero que todos opinen en esto, y no digan que solo es de Bells y mío, porque no somos una familia.

Todos asintieron, Edward que estaba detrás de mí en la cama puso su mano sobre mi vientre y yo sonreí.

-Bueno, el jefe de una revista fue a verme hoy, me propuso que comprara su revista, tendría todos sus derechos, nombre y seguros, pues según él no quiere seguir con ella, lo que no sé es si aceptar o no. Es una revista muy importante aquí en Seattle, se que todas la leen, es Eclipse, ¿ustedes que opinan?

Todos nos quedamos callado asimilando la idea.

-Wow Emm esa revista sí que es importante, y pues sería genial si la compras hijo, nosotras la compramos, y los artículos que publican son muy bueno, pero pues si es decisión tuya y de Bella- Esme al igual que Rose, Alice y yo compramos esa revista y a nuestro criterio si era muy buena.

-Emm, es tu decisión, el dinero es tuyo y de mi Bella, solo ve en el bienestar de tu familia, tienes los recursos para comprarla, y tú la podrás sacar adelante, si crees que es bueno hazlo, sabes enfrentarte a todo esto, no te preocupes, todos te apoyamos.

-Hermanita tu qué opinas, la compramos o no

-Sí, sería muy bueno que la compraras, sabes lo necesario y más, es lo que tú estudiaste.

-Si Emm, y si necesitas diseñadora, aquí me tienes.

Alice era feliz si decían diseños, moda o revistas.

-Y yo mi vida te ayudo en los asuntos legales de la empresa, no te preocupes tienes nuestro apoyo.

-Si hijo sabes que nos tienes a todos para todo, es mas a Jasper le das trabajo como consejero- con el comentario de Carlisle, Jazz solo hiso una mueca rara y todos nos soltamos en carcajadas.

Después de arreglar el asunto del que nos hablo Emmett, firmo los papeles de compra y la revista como todas las acciones quedaron a nombre de él y mío.

La semana término sin más percances, y a la siguiente teníamos consulta el viernes y mi suegro me dejo levantarme de la cama pero no podía hacer muchas cosas.

Edward seguía igual de consentidor.

El viernes, nos bañamos juntos y después de desayunar, salimos al hospital para nuestra tercera consulta.

Tenía tres meses de embarazo, pero mi vientre era un poco más grande eso lo decía Esme y Carlisle, por lo tanto se distinguía un poco más del bebe, todavía no podíamos saber cuál era su sexo, eso será por el quinto o sexto mes según el doctor, y eso si el bebe se dejaba ver.

Cuando llegamos, tomaron mi peso y la medida de mi vientre que esta mas grande, en casa decían que parecía que mi bebe iba a ser grande ya que me veía como si tuviera cuatro meses y no tres.

Después de que el doctor me hiciera unas cuantas preguntas y que nos explicara, más bien ordenar que por el momento no debiera hacer cosas que me fueran exhaustivas pasamos a que me realizara la ecografía.

-Sabes Bella tu vientre está más grande de lo que debería y tu peso igual. Te are pruebas para asegurarme de que no es nada grave.

-Bien doctor, quiero que mi bebe este muy bien.

-Levanta tu playera por favor- volvió a hacer lo mismo que las veces anteriores ponía el gel en mi vientre y comenzaba a mover el aparato que tenia forma de micrófono por mi vientre.

-Bueno ya no te are esas pruebas…

-¿Por qué doctor? ¿Pasa algo con nuestro bebe?- interrumpió Edward al doctor.

-No, lo que pasa es que van a ser padres por dos.

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué se refiere?

-Si van a tener gemelos o mellizos.

Edward comenzó a reír un poco fuerte.

-Es bueno que te sientas feliz, pero a que se deben tus risas.- pregunto el doctor extrañado

-Perdone doctor, es que Bella y yo tenemos mellizos, y estos a su vez están casados con mellizos, mi cuñado está casado con la hermana de mi otro cuñado, el esposo de mi hermana.

-Pues si tiene gracia, ese grupo es de mellizos, y pues sus bebes podrían ser mellizos.

Después de que el doctor nos mostrara a los bebes en la pantalla e imprimiera la foto salimos para darles la noticia a la familia.

-Edward me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-No amor, tú me haces a mí ser muy feliz, me das todo lo que puedo pedir, me vas a dar dos hijos, te tengo a mi lado, eres todo lo mejor de mi vida.

Nunca creí que fuera a tener gemelos o mellizos, pero es genial, se que los voy a querer por igual, y no es que a ti te quiera menos, es como si mi corazón hubiera aumentado su tamaño al doble y se dividiera entre tú y los pequeños.

Al llegar a la casa todo estaban en la sala hablando felices, pero cuando nos vieron preguntaron que como nos había ido.

-Bien y tenemos una nueva noticia un poco graciosa- contesto Edward

-Bien y que es Ed-pregunto Jazz

-Pues que vamos a ser padres por dos, vamos a tener mellizos o gemelos.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

-De verdad ¿tenían que traer otro par de mellizos al mundo? Es más al grupo.

Rosalie quería mucho a los niños, se nos hiso rara esa pregunta.

-Wow dos integrantes más en vez de uno.

Esme se encontraba llorando en el regazo de Carlisle.

-¿Esme no te agrada la idea o porque lloras?- le pregunte al ver que lloraba

-No me encanta solo que me hace sentir vieja, ¿voy a ser una abuela muy joven no lo creen?

-Si mama, y la más bonita también- contestaron Edward y Alice a la vez provocando más risas de nuestra parte.

-Bueno Bella, ahora tendremos que hacer mas compras y los cuartos serán de otra forma.

Después de pasar un rato mas hablando de los nuevos integrantes a la familia, subí con Edward a nuestra habitación para tomar otro baño y poder descansar un poco.

Cuando estábamos en la tina del baño, me recargue en su pecho y puse sus manos sobre mis senos.

-Masajea despacio por favor.

-¿Duelen?- pregunto empezando a masajearlos.

-Sí, es por los sujetadores, son pequeños para mi nuevo tamaño.

-Porque no vas con Alice y Rosalie a comprar nuevos.

-Ellas se vuelven locas en el Mall.

-Tienes razón, ¿te parece si vamos de compras mañana?

-Sí, sería genial pero tú le pides permiso a Carlisle.

-Sabes me siento como adolecente pidiendo permiso a mi suegro para salir contigo

Terminamos de bañarnos y bajamos para cenar, después de eso fuimos a pedir permiso para salir al día siguiente, el cual nos fue concedido.

Después subimos a nuestro cuarto para dormir, era un poco más difícil pues tenía miedo de acomodarme de alguna forma en la que les causara daño a los bebes.

**N/A: un capi mas, espero que les vaya gustando como va quedando si no es así díganme y veo que es lo que puedo modificar, todo se puede. Ya saben chismes, dudas, comentarios. Dejen RR y les respondo.**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett **

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle**

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer **

Capítulo VIII

Al día siguiente sábado amanecí de muy buen humor y con mucha hambre, Edward estaba hablando con mi vientre, estoy segura de que va a ser el mejor padre del mundo, o al menos el mejor para mis hijos.

-Buenos días amor, ¿como amaneció la mujer más bonita del mundo?

-La más bonita no sé, pero yo muy bien ¿y tu cariño?

-Mmmm haber… pues tenía a la mejor que amo a mi lado con mis hijos, entonces muy bien y feliz

-Genial, oye no es por arruinar el momento pero tengo hambre, y deseo un rico desayuno, hoy no he tenido nauseas, vamos si- le dije haciendo el puchero que me enseño Alice.

-Dime ay algo que te pueda negar, no, así es que vamos por tu desayuno.

Cuando bajamos al comedor solo estaban Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett.

-Hola chicos buenos días.

-Buenos días papas- respondieron al unisón y supongo que ya lo tenían ensayado.

Nos dirigimos a la concina, y ahí se encontraban los restantes, cuando vi a Esme, tuve un gran antojo.

-Esme, de verdad no te quiero molestar pero nadie lo hace mejor que tu, y me encanta cuando tu lo haces, pero ahora también lo quieren tus nietos y pues…

-Si Bella dime que es lo que quieres, no te andes por las ramas- me interrumpió mi mami-suegra.

-Pues solo unas crepas rellenas de fresa con malteada de fresa espolvoreado con canela y todo lo que tú haces con las crepas y malteadas.

-Ay cariño solo tenias que decir eso y no todo un discurso, claro que lo hago por ti y mis nietos.

-Gracias Esme ¿qué aria yo sin ti?

Edward Carlisle y Alice, tenían los labios apretados para no reír de la escena que había dado.

-Mama voy a creer que mi esposa quiere más a ti que a mí. No es justo.

-Corazón, me quiere más a mí que a ti. Bueno Bella ve a la mesa y yo preparo tu desayuno, como solo yo lo hago.

En la cocina quedo únicamente Carlisle y Esme, Alice venia con nosotros.

-Bella tenemos que ir de compras parea mis sobrinos, no pueden vestir cualquier cosa, o tal vez diseñe ropa infantil, no lo sé, pero debemos de comprar.

-Sí pero en otro momento hoy, solo soy de Edward y de nadie más.

En el comedor, comenzamos a hablar de cosas sin importancia, muy animadamente hasta que llegaron mis suegros y servimos el desayuno.

-¿Por qué Bella tiene un desayuno distinto?, no está comiendo hotcakes, come crepas y malteada no leche o café, yo quiero lo mismo.-Dijo Emmett como niño chiquito.

-Emm tu hermana, está embarazada y es un antojo mas ay que consentirla y hacer lo que ella pida.- Contesto Rosalie en un tono frio y nada amigable que hiso que me sintiera mal y dejara de comer, Salí del comedor y fui hasta mi cuarto, cuando llegue me tire en la cama para llorar, y después escuche gritos pero no les preste atención.

-Bella, amor no llores no le des importancia al comentario de Rosalie, no me gusta verte llorar no lo hagas por favor. –Edward me consolaba mientras lloraba en su regazo.

-Es que no se qué le pasa, ha actuado distinto esta semana, de verdad no le he hecho nada malo que yo recuerde.

-Calma ya verás que todo se arregla, siempre arreglamos los problemas juntos.

Edward siguió consolándome hasta que nos metimos a bañar para ir al centro comercial.

**EDWARD POV**

Después de que Bella se levantara de la mese vi mal a Rosalie que ni siquiera prestaba atención, y antes de decir algo hablo Alice.

-Que te pasa porque dices esas cosas, de verada te pasaste con tu comentario, está embarazada no hace ningún berrinche por lo que quiere, y eres su amiga no deberías de decir eso.

-Rosalie, Bella esta delicada tu comentario le afecta ella te quiere como a una hermana, y sabes que por lo que paso hace poco no puede tener ese tipo de emociones que le causen daño a ella o a los bebes. – le dijo Carlisle.

-Hermana tu comentario no fue para nada bueno, eso no se le dice a una amiga con la que has pasado muchas cosas.

-Amor, si no es porque sea mi hermana pero solo está embarazada, su cuerpo lo pidió solo fue un simple desayuno, no me gusta que le hables así, las quiere a las dos pero ella es mi hermanita, solo no le hables así, se siente mal.

-Rosalie, no sé qué te pasa, pero no te desquites con ella- dije apuntando hacia las escaleras- Bella no te ha hecho nada.

-Sí, nadie de ustedes sabe que me pasa, y si esto enojada con Bella porque ella si lo puede tener y yo no, se lo que hago y porque, así es que no se metan, la trato como se me da mi gana.- cuando terminó de gritarnos se levanto e la mesa y se fue también a su cuarto.

Yo subí para ver como se encontraba Bella, tal vez este desconsolada, cuando llegue al cuarto la vi en la cama, echa un ovillo raro por su pancita, pero estaba llorando, comencé a hablar con ella para que no se sintiera mas, pero lo que más le dolía era que Rosalie estuviera enojada y no le dijera porque y que se desquitara con ella.

Nos metimos a bañar juntos y después salimos al CC, fue un milagro que no encontráramos a nadie cuando salimos de la casa, sobre todo a Alice.

Maneje a una velocidad media para mí solo quería disfrutar el momento con Bella, ir sin ninguna prisa.

Cuando llegamos, la ayude a bajar del auto, no es por nada pero a veces es algo descuidada, y no quiero que le pase nada a ella o a los bebes.

Entramos y ya conocíamos nuestro objetivo, llegar a Victoria Secret, íbamos en el ascensor, al bajar comenzamos a caminar pero Bella se detuvo y tenía la mirada puesta en un aparador, era una tienda de artículos para bebes, pero no supe que es lo que veía hasta que dirigí mi mirada a donde se encontraba la suya.

Era una cuna color amarillo claro con un carrusel colgando sobre esta con muñecos, se veía realmente linda.

-¿Podemos entrar?- pregunto como si esperara una negativa.

-Claro que podemos, si es lo que tú quieres.

-Si vamos por favor.

Era una tienda realmente hermosa todo era tan pequeño, había tanta ropa, juguetes, cunas, todo me gustaba, pero estaba esperando a que Bella hablara, se veía tan feliz.

-¿Podemos comprar esa cuna?, bueno que sean dos ¿sí?

**BELLA POV**

Cuando salimos de la casa en dirección al CC, yo iba pensando en el porqué del comportamiento de Rosalie hacia mí, yo l quiero como una hermana, no es solo la esposa de mi hermano o mi amiga es un sentimiento de hermandad hacia ella como el que siento por Alice.

Al llegar Edward me ayudo a bajar, íbamos saliendo del ascensor cuando vi una tienda, la había visto otras veces pero esta era diferente, nunca le había prestado atención, hasta hoy, en el aparador había una cuna, era amarilla con un carrusel de muñecos de peluche.

Era la cosa más linda que he visto en mi vida, realmente tierno, en esos momentos tenía un significado distinto, yo lo veía con mis bebes dentro.

-¿Podemos entrar?- pregunte

-claro que podemos, si es lo que tú quieres

-Si vamos por favor

Todo en la tienda era lindo, las cosas tan pequeñas, pero hermosas a la vez, pero lo que realmente me encanto fue la cuna necesitaría dos en casa.

-¿Podemos comprar una?, bueno que sean dos ¿sí?

-Claro ¿pero en qué color?

-Obviamente en rosa y azul

-¿Por qué tan segura?

-Lo sé instinto materno, además nos lo va a decir el doctor tendremos mellizos, lo sé de verdad.

Teníamos que esperar a la próxima consulta para que el doctor nos dijera el sexo de los bebes y para saber si eran gemelos o mellizos, la ecografía seria en 4D para tener mayor seguridad.

-Si tal vez tengas razón las compramos, ¿que las envíen a nuestra casa, o a la de mis padres?

-Pues supongo que a nuestra casa, los demás pueden ir a verlas después, y en estos momentos no quiero oír los reclamos de Alice por no haber venido con ella de compras.

-Tienes mucha razón.- en ese momento se acerco una empleada de la tienda.

-Hola buen día, ¿ay algo que les podamos mostrar?

-Si queremos comprar dos cunas en ese modelo, en color rosa y azul.- pidió Edward de forma educada, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba una enorme felicidad.

-Muy bien- la chica comenzó a anotar en su libreta pero me pécate de las miradas que le dirigía a Edward, y me puse muy celosa.

-Mi amor, nuestros hijos van a ser hermosos, y además tendrán al mejor papa del mundo, y yo tengo al mejor esposo.- lo dije para que la chica se percatara de que era mío y no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad con él.

-Sí, y yo tengo a la mujer más lida, la mejor mama, y la mejor amante del mundo, te amo.- Edward sin darse cuenta o tal vez si me ayudo con mi cometido.

-Bien señores, pasen a caja a pagar, y después a paquetería, y entreguen su ticket de compra.

-No te pongas celosa solo tengo ojos para ti, pobre le quedo claro su lugar.-Comento mi Ángel cuando se retiro la vendedora.

-Que bien, tenía que saberlo.

Después de pagar y dar nuestra dirección para que llevaran las cunas, salimos en dirección a Victoria Secret, compramos mis sujetadores y salimos de ay, pasamos frente a otra tiende, esta vez, Edward se quedo viendo la tienda situé mi vista en el mismo lugar que él y vi ropa de bebes algo en especial era un vestido rosa, era muy pequeño, simple pero se veía realmente lindo, y yo vi un mameluco azul, que era igual de lindo.

Volvimos a entrar en la tienda y compramos ambas prendas, y otras más, también compramos zapatos para bebes.

Había tantas prendas para bebes que tenía ganas de comprar todo, compramos dos guarda-bebes, ambos color amarillo, mantas de colores, con dibujos de osos, todo lo que compramos era hermoso.

A mí no me agrada mucho de salir de compras pero esto era diferente además de que no venía con Alice que es una compradora compulsiva.

Salimos del CC con muchas bolsas, las metimos toda en el maletero y fuimos a comer pues no había desayunado muy bien que digamos y además y tenía hambre.

Comimos comida italiana, comimos pasta y lasaña, Edward tomo vino y yo jugo, después de comer salimos directo a casa.

Al llegar encontraos a todos en la sala viendo una película.

-¿Donde fueron?- pregunto Emmett que esta de espaldas a nosotros junto con Alice y Jasper.

Cuando se giraron para vernos Alice nos lanzo una mirada reprobatoria.

-Fuero de compras y no pensaron en mi son malos, y vean son tantas bolsa, ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Ya no me quieren?- sollozo en los brazos de Jasper.

-No, pero teníamos que hacerlo juntos no tenias que intervenir tu- contesto Edward amablemente.

-Pero soy tu hermana debiste pensar en mi.

-Mama mira a tu hija, no deja de molestar dile que es asunto de Bella y mío.- dijo acusando a Alice con su mama.

-Alice déjalos que disfruten sus momentos a solas, además son sus hijos no tuyos.- le reprendió Esme dulcemente.

-Mama, ellos dos tienen poco sentido de la moda, no dejare que vistan mal a mis sobrinos.

Nos sentamos en el otro sillón al lado de Carlisle y Esme, y Edward me tendió una bolsa, comencé a sacar algo de la ropa que habíamos comprado, y Alice nos vio atónita.

-Es lo que compramos, bueno otras cosas más y dos cunas pero nada más.- le comente, ella tomo el vestido rosa que había llamado la atención de Edward y Esme tomo el mameluco azul que me gusto a mí.

-Chicos esto es genial, realmente divino, que buen gusto tienen.- nos elogio Carlisle viendo las prendas que compramos.

-Si lo sabemos gracias papa,- se volteo en dirección a Alice y le dijo- En tu cara hermana.

Cuando llego Rosalie de NO-SE-DONDE, vio las prendas que tenían los demás en sus manos, me estaba empezando a fastidiar toda esta situación, si seguía igual terminaría haciendo cosas de las que después me arrepentiría, así que decidí ponerle fin a esta situación.

-Rosalie, vamos quiero hablar contigo- dije levantándome y dirigiéndome la cocina, sentí las miradas de todos pero no le di importancia.

-Bien cuál es tu problema conmigo, creí que estarías feliz por mí, que es lo que te pasa para que te comporte así.

-Bella yo…...

**N/A: bueno les dejo otro capi. Espero les guste, las imágenes de la cuna y la ropa están en mi perfil, ay pueden encontrarlo, ya saben chismes, dudas, comentarios dejen RR y yo les respondo si tienes opiniones de cómo seguir lo acepto con gusto de verdad.**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle**

**Y Mirada tipo Jasper.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**.

Capitulo IX

-Bella yo de verdad siento comportarme de esta forma contigo pero es que tú tienes lo que yo estoy deseando desde hace mucho tiempo. Tú vas a ser mama y yo no sé si pueda.

-Rose, claro que puedes ser mama, es cuestión de esperar y de intentar para….- no pude continuar hablando ya que me interrumpió.

-Ese es el problema, fui al doctor, y me dijo que tal vez sea estéril, lo he intentado otras veces, y no he quedado embarazada, el doctor me mando unos estudios, pero todavía no sé el resultado, ¿y si no puedo tener hijos y Emmett me deja por eso?

-No Rose, conozco a mi hermano y el no aria eso, te quiere y buscara junto a ti la solución a su problema, solo ten esperanzas, todo puede pasar, ahora vamos a la sala, para ver la ropa de tus futuros sobrinos.

-Bella, de verada perdóname, no debí haberte tratado tan mal.

-No hay nada que perdonar, no hay culpa sin sangre.

Salimos de la cocina en mejores condiciones en la que habíamos entrado, estaba un poco preocupada por Rosalie, pero no podía ser tan malo después de todo, tal vez fuera cuestión de tiempo, al llegar a la sala todos nos veían con caras interrogantes.

-Bueno, ¿amor ya les contaste de las cunas?- pregunte al ver que nadie decía nada.

-No, Bella y yo vimos unas cunas muy lindas y pues no me puedo negar a mi linda esposa y terminamos comprando dos, una rosa y una azul.

-¿Ya saben el sexo de los bebes?-pregunto Jasper extrañado.

-No, pero yo se que así será, tu sabes instinto materno.- le respondí y estaba segura de que así seria.- solo falta que nos lo confirmen en la próxima consulta.

-Bueno quiero ser la primera después de ustedes en saber el sexo, si no olvídense de que voy a ser la abuela de sus hijos.

-Claro mama, antes de ver a papa en el hospital te llamaremos por teléfono.

-No Edward yo compartí el vientre de mama contigo y además me robaste mis nutrientes, por eso nuestras diferencias de estatura, por lo que yo debo saberlo antes que los demás.- chillo Alice contradiciendo a la dulce Esme.

-No Alice opino como Esme, tiene que saberlo primero, después Carlisle, y por último los demás- le respondí, sin mucha importancia de lo que opinara Alice, pero el que hablo fue Emmett.

-Belly-Bells, sabes que soy tu hermano que más te quiere….

-Eres mi único hermano- lo interrumpí.

-Bueno si, por lo tanto ya debo saber el sexo de mis sobrinos antes que nadie, soy tu misma sangre, así que yo primero verada.

-No Emm ya hable y se hará de la otra forma.

Después de la discusión de quien sería el primero en saber los sexos de mis hijos, nos dirigimos al comedor para cenar, al terminar cada quien hiso lo que le correspondía en la casa, bueno a mí seguían sin dejarme hacer algo.

-Saben, ustedes no estará en mi casa con Edward y yo tendré que hacer lo que hacía antes del incidente en la escuela.

-No es verdad, yo no te dejare hacer nada.- refuto Edward

-Hey deberíamos dejar que Bella continúe con su rutina, además el lunes todo regresamos a nuestros trabajos correspondientes, así que Edward Bella hará lo mismo de siempre.-dijo Carlisle profesionalmente.

Al terminar la plática subimos a nuestra habitación para poder dormir, estaba realmente cansada, pero había valido la pena el cansancio del CC, ahora iría más seguido con Edward, me acomode entre sus brazos para poder dormir, tenía mi cabeza sobre su hombro, no podía dormir sobre su pecho porque era algo incomodo para ambos, pues mi pansa estaba un poco mas crecida.

Así entre sus brazos me deje llevar por Morfeo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El domingo último día de vacaciones para todos la pasamos juntos, había un lindo día en Seattle, así que organizamos una parrillada en el jardín los chicos prepararon carne a l BBQ, que les quedaba magnifica y las chicas y yo solo los alentábamos, diciéndoles cosas un poco extrañas.

-Vamos osito, tengo hambre y si no me alimentas olvídate de mi cama por un buen tiempo- le dijo Rosalie a mi hermanito.

-Claro osita ya voy- respondió el apelado.

-Edward tus hijos y esposa se mueren de hambre, amor por favor date prisa.

Alice y Esme habían entrado a la casa por los platos para pone la carne, y también por el postre que eran fresa con crema.

Cuando terminaron de coser la carne comimos como lo habíamos hecho las últimas dos semanas, en familias entre platicas.

-Familia el próximo fin de semana es la sesión de fotos y la entrevista, les prometo que va a ser muy sencillo, solo unos cambios de ropas, un poco de maquillaje y todo perfecto, y otra vez gracias por ayudarme con esto, son la mejor familia por eso los elegí para la campaña de la empresa Volturi.

Por la tarde cada quien partió a su casa, extrañaría verlos todas las mañanas, en el desayuno, la comida, la cena, iba a ser diferente sin ellos, pero lo bueno era que los fines de semana como siempre estaríamos en la mansión Cullen.

-¿En qué piensas mi vida?- pregunto Edward pues no había dicho nada en lo que llevábamos de camino a casa.

-Nada, que voy a extrañar a los chicos, solamente eso.

-Bueno si yo también, oye me di cuenta de que solucionaste tus problemas con Rose, ¿Por qué eran?

-Pues veras, Rosalie ha intentado embarazarse, pero no puede i fue a ver al doctor y le dijo que tal vez puede ser estéril, y pues estaba un poco enojada con migo porque yo estoy embarazada, pero pues ya arreglamos nuestro problema y me pidió una disculpa.- Edward estaba un poco shockeado, Rosalie era nuestra amiga, y pues esperábamos que no fuera nada malo.

Al llegar a casa, todo estaba como lo habíamos dejado el último día de clases cuando salimos camino a la escuela.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina para ver lo que hacía falta, y salir a comprar comida para la semana. No había nada comestible en buen estado, ya que se había quedado un poco de lasaña, y pues después de dos semanas ya no serbia.

Me cambie por un pants y Salimos al supermercado, compramos fresas, cereal, leche, yogurt, y varias cosas más.

Cuando nos dirigíamos a pagar encontramos a Tanya Denali, que era una tipa un tanto zorra, y además estaba encaprichada con mi esposo.

-Hola mi Eddy, veo que traes a tu ballena, perdón tu esposa.

-Hola Tanya, por favor deja de referirte así a Bella es mas no nos hables cuando nos veas, estaremos mejor- le pidió en tono cortes mi esposo, y si no fuera porque lo conozco no me abría dado cuenta de el tono de amenaza que tenia mesclado.

-Ay Eddy, se ve que no te satisfacen en la cama, ven conmigo y te aseguro que estarás de mejor humor.

-Tanya, porque no mejor te pierdes de una buena vez y nos dejas en paz- le respondí pues ya me estaba hartando de ella.

-Bueno solo porque estas embarazada te hago caso, y Eddy sabes dónde encontrarme.- se dio la vuelta y regreso por donde había llegado, yo intente seguirla, pero Edward me sujeto y no dejo que me moviera.

-Amor, ten cuidado y no le tomes importancia a sus palabras solo te quiero a ti, y no me intereso en las zorras.- Edward siempre era caballeroso pero tratándose de Tanya era diferente, ella desde la prepa quería tener algo con él, era bonita sí, pero eso no le quitaba lo zorra que era.

Después de pagar y subir las bolsas al auto regresamos a casa, dejamos las cosas en la cocina y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación.

Cuando entramos lo bese con urgencia, el beso estaba cargado de pasión no podía soportar estar más tiempo sin él, lo necesitaba dentro de mí.

-Edward, amor, hazme el amor- pedí entre jadeos.

-Pero ¿y los bebes?

-El docto dijo que ya no corría peligro, vamos, lo necesito de verdad, no puedo más.

-Está bien, si te lastimo solo dímelo y me detengo.

Seguimos besándonos, me cargo y me llevo hasta la cama, me deposito sobre esta y comenzó a meter sus manos debajo de mi playera, me la saco y yo hice lo mismo con la suya, me quito el sujetador y tomo mis pechos en sus manos, llevo su boca a uno de ellos y se lo metió a la boca, mientras masajeaba al otro.

Comencé a desabrochar su pantalón y meter mi mano entre su bóxer, el se deshizo de mi pants mis tenis y los calcetines, dejándome solo en bragas.

-Amor tienes mucha ropa- le dije cuando libero mi boca.

Se levanto y termino de desnudarse, después llevo su cabeza entre mis piernas paso su lengua sobre la tela de mis bragas, y eso me hizo mojarme más de lo que ya estaba, de un solo tirón me las quito, y llevo dos dedos a mi vagina y comenzó a hacer círculos en mi interior, comencé a gemir más fuerte, con su pulgar presionaba mi clítoris y después de unos minutos me corrí en su mano.

Se puso a mi lado sobre la cama y yo baje a su entrepierna, lleve su pene erecto a mi boca, deposite un beso en su punta haciéndolo gemir, después lo introduje en mi boca, pude sentir como crecía un poco más, lo sentí palpitar en mi boca, antes de que él se viniera, me levanto y me puso sobre la cama debajo de él, pero sin dejar caer su peso sobre mí.

Me penetro como si fuera mi primera vez, no sentí dolor pero lo hiso lento para no lastimarme, empezó con un mete saca despacio, para después ir subiendo el ritmo.

-Vamos Ed un poco más rápido y fuerte- pedí

-Bien como quieras

Fue más rápido, en las embestidas, me hacia tocar el cielo con los dedos, era lo mejor de mi vida, sentir su pene dentro de mí, era el único que me hacía sentir completa.

Después de unas embestidas mas acabamos juntos, nos metimos entre las cobijas de nuestra cama y quedamos profundamente dormidos abrazados.

**N/A: un capi mas espero les agrade, bueno me despido ya saben dejen RR hasta la próxima. Y bueno también necesito algo de ayudita por favor con el sig. Capi.**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle**

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

Capitulo 10

El primer día de clases fue un poco difícil, además extrañe a toda la compañía que había tenido las dos últimas semanas, era difícil estar sin todos.

Para ir al trabajo me puse un vestido gris con una blusa negra debajo, y mayones negros con zapatillas de tacón bajo, esto hacia mi vientre más notorio, aunque de por si era grande.

Ese día egresaron las nauseas ausentes de los últimos tres días, pero ya sabía a qué atenerme, en la escuela fue un poco diferente, pus no tenía a Edward tan cerca de mí y sentía que me faltaba una parte, provocando que me encontrara más sensible, en la hora del almuerzo cuando fue por mí, me derrumbe en sus brazos, y todo el tiempo con el estuve llorando.

Los alumnos entregaron sus trabajos de reporte de lectura, y me lleve mucho para revisar, todos habían terminado el libro de "El diario de Ana Frank", y les puse otro libro esta vez, de Lewis Carroll, era "Alicia en el país de las maravilla", y me decidí por este libro porque en las vacaciones Alice había insistido en ver esa película solo porque salía Johnny Depp, y además porque era un libro muy bueno.

La semana transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes, el sábado, todo estábamos con Emmett para ir a la sesión de fotos, al llegar nos dieron un camerino para chicas y otro a los chicos, nos llevaban todo lo que pedíamos, vi a una chica de maquillaje entrar con muchas cosa, era una gran caja con sombras, rubor gloss, todo lo que se utiliza para la cara. Y además otra con productos de exfoliación.

Nos dieron batas para que nos las pusiéramos después de quedar en ropa interior, estuvimos platicando bastante tiempo hasta que nos terminaros de maquillar y nos dieron nuestros vestuarios. Según algo que me había dicho Edward la ropa la iba a escoger Alice.

A mí me dieron un vestido gris, arriba de la rodilla, era muy sencillo el vestido pero se veía lindo, o por lo menos a mi me gusto, con unos flats plateados con e villas a los lados, mi maquillaje era sencillo, natural, se podría decir que el de todas fue natural.

Encontré a las demás en el pasillo y también se veían muy bien, y los vestuarios también eran sencillos, Esme, tenía un vestido azul cielo, con zapatillas bajas color marfil. Rosalie, llevaba un vestido verde también sencillo arriba de la rodilla, con zapatos de piso blancos. Alice, tenía un strapless de mezclilla, con sandalias tipo gladiador.

Al salir encontramos a los chicos vestidos muy casuales, con jeans y camisas la de Edward era gris con una playera blanca debajo, la de Carlisle era azul con un sweater blanco, la de Emmett era negra, y la de Jasper era azul de mangas cortas.

Comenzamos con fotos todos juntos, abrazados, jugando, salimos al jardín y tomaron fotos nuestras pasándonos un balón, los chicos jugando en equipos de dos y cada esposa apoyando a su pareja. Después entramos para volver a cambiarnos, pero ahora nos dieron un pantalón y playeras en mi caso, un blusón de maternidad, no muy grande.

Los chicos llevaban playeras que combinaban con nosotras, Esme, Alice, Rosalie y yo, nos abrazamos y reíamos y así nos tomaron varias fotos, después lo chicos se reían, se pellizcaban las mejillas, y hacían cosas raras, que era lo que normalmente asíamos en familia.

Después comenzaron con las fotos en parejas, Edward y yo abrazados, y después el besando mi vientre un poco más visible, besándonos viéndonos de frente.

Al terminar con las fotos pasamos a un estudio, ahí se encontraba una reportera, todos tomamos asiento y comenzaron con las preguntas. Todo era de lo más sencillo, y entre todo nos preguntaron cómo es que éramos una familia si todos teníamos distintos apellidos y padres, a lo que explicamos que para Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y yo, Carlisle y Esme eran como nuestros padres, pues los nuestros habían fallecido, también me preguntaron de mi embarazo, a Esme de cómo era estar con todos nosotros y tratarnos de la misma forma que a sus hijos biológicos, y nos comentaron que nuestra familia era de lo más rara, pues todo éramos familia entre si y éramos muy unidos, lo cual ya es muy escaso en una familia de tantos integrante, también sobre los trabajos de cada uno de nosotros.

El día fue divertido a pesar de que fue realmente agotador, pero lo pude sobrellevar muy bien, además todos se la pasaban preguntándome como me sentía, me atendían de la mejor forma, y me daban lo que pedía.

Al salir de el estudio nos dirigimos a un restaurante para comer, fuimos a "La Bella Italia" era uno de los lugares a los que más íbamos, pues a todos nos gustaba su comida.

Emmett pidió una botella de vino y todo brindamos solo que yo lo hiso con mi vaso de jugo, extrañaba el tomar vino, pero si era por el bien de mis hijo estaba dispuesta a sacrificar mis gustos.

El resto del sábado y medio día del domingo estuvimos todos en la mansión Cullen, de la mejor forma posible entre juegos de mesa y ese tipo de cosas, el sábado en la noche estuvimos jugando póker, el que perdía se desprendía de una prenda de ropa, era muy tarde y todos estábamos con muy poca ropa, Edward solo estaba en bóxer, Carlisle tenía el bóxer y los calcetines, Esme tenía, el sujetador y las bragas, Rosalie su tanga y una playera de tirantes, Emmett igual que Edward y Jasper estaba en bóxer, Alice tenía una playera de Jasper pues no le quedaba ropa interior, yo solo tenía las bragas y la camisa de Edward, como nadie podía arriesgarse a perder por no exponer más de lo que ya estaba descubierto, decidimos dejar el juego.

El domingo por la tarde todos nos despedimos y quedamos en vernos hasta el próximo viernes que, además ese mismo día tenia consulta para saber el sexo de los bebes, así que era más que un hecho el que nos veríamos.

-¿Te divertiste este fin de semana amor?- pregunto mi Dios Griego cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestra casa.

-Si me agrado la sesión de fotos, no puedo esperar para verlas.

-Sí, apuesto te ves encantadora, hermosa más de lo normal.

-Gracias, me encanta que me lo digas, te amo.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hicimos fue llenar la tina para poder tener un baño juntos, era casi una costumbre el bañarnos juntos y sentía que faltaba una parte de mi cuando no lo hacía.

-Sabes, estoy leyendo un libro, se llama "Que esperar cuando estas esperando", y bueno leí que es bueno que le hablemos a los bebes, para que reconozcan mas nuestras voces, y que a partir del cuarto mes, van a comenzar con las patadas y ya podremos saber sus sexos, claro si se dejan ver.

-Pues bueno- se paso al frente de mi ya que estaba apoyada en su pecho- hablemos con los pequeños- bajo hacia mi vientre y puso su boca cerda de mi ombligo- hola pequeños, sabe yo soy su papa y estoy muy orgulloso de serlo, y déjenme decirles que van a tener a la mejor mama de todo el mundo, bueno es lindísima, su hermoso cabello castaño y su ojos chocolates me cautivan, ay pequeños les pido que hereden sus hermosos ojos, seria magnifico verlos en ustedes, los amo.- termino de hablarle a mi vientre.

-Sabes amor, no podemos seguirles diciendo bebes o pequeños debemos buscar un nombre, ¿has pensado en alguno?- le dije cuando termino de hablar.

-Pues tienes razón, y pues te propongo algo, tú buscas el nombre de niños y yo el de niñas, ¿te agrada la idea?

-Si ya sé cómo se llamara si es niño- sonreí por el nombre que tenía en mente.

-Isabella Marie Cullen Swan, ni pienses ponerle mi nombre, eso no te lo permito- dijo adivinando mi grandiosa idea.

-Pero le podremos decir Eddy Junior, no tiene nada de malo- le refute

-No mi hijo no se llamara así, no dejare que le digan Eddy Junior.

- Bueno entonces Anthony, es tu segundo nombre, y puedo pensar en otro no sé como….-Pensé en un nombre que me convenciera- no se me ocurre uno que sea bueno, pero ya aparecerá, ¿tú tienes pensado en alguno?

-Sí, Elizabeth, pero también estoy buscando otro nombre, tal vez tu segundo nombre.

-No ni lo piense mi nombre no.

-Pero tú le vas a poner mi segundo nombre, ¿porque yo no?-Pregunto inocentemente, sabía perfectamente que mi nombre no me gustaba.

-Mi hija no se llamara, ni Isabella ni mucho menos Marie, no busca otro, pero esos dos no y está decidido.

Al terminar de bañarnos, Edward preparo la cena, nos dormimos temprano pues se estaba haciendo muy común que me levantara tarde, pero al día siguiente lunes, estaba muy cansada, pero sabía que tenía que ir a trabaja mientras todavía podía y me lo permitía Edward, así paso la semana, entre llegadas tarde y noches un poco agotadoras después de unas cuantas sesiones de sexo con mi jodidamente sexy esposo.

El viernes salimos temprano de la escuela, y saliendo nos dirigimos al hospital a mi consulta con el ginecólogo, comenzó con lo de siempre, mi peso, el tamaño de mi vientre, preguntas sobre cómo me había sentido, si habíamos tenido sexo, después de eso me pidió que me pusiera una bata que me entrego, mientras me cambiaba Edward se quedo hablando con el doctor, al salir el doctor me pidió que me subiera a la camilla, después dijo que abriera las pernas, se puso unos guantes y comenzó a meter un dedo para explorar mi vagina, después con un aparato frio abrió un poco mas y examino con una luz para poder ver.

Al término de mi exploración me dijo que podía cambiarme, cuando regrese con mi ropa, nos condujo a otra sala.

-Bien Bella, vas a ser la primera en tener una ecografía en 4D, y nos revelara si son mellizos como sus padres y tal vez el sexo.

Hizo el mismo procedimiento de siempre, puso el gel verde sobre mi vientre, y en la pantalla apareció un imagen realmente linda, se veía dos pequeñas personitas.

-Bueno, estos son sus hijos, aquí se tiene un buen ángulo de sus rostro- se veía su pequeña nariz, sus labios, era la mejor imagen que podría haber visto.- y este es el segundo bebe, y estas son sus bolsa amnióticas- dijo mostrando las finas bolsas separadas de mis pequeños hijos- y esta quieres decir que son mellizos.

No pude evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos pero no podría haber pedido algo mejor que mis hijos y mi esposo.

-¿Quieren saber el sexo?

-Si por favor- respondió Edward que igual que yo había estado callado.

-Bueno- movió un poco más el aparto en forma de micrófono- este de aquí es el pene de su hijo, es un niño, y el otro debería es niña- si yo lo sabía, tendría una niña y un niño.- ahora les imprimo dos fotos de cada uno.

Estaba ms que feliz, no pude contener las lágrimas y abrase a Edward y le di las gracias por los grandiosos regalos que me había hecho.

Como lo habíamos prometido, primero llamamos a Esme y le dimos la noticia de sus nietos, y después fuimos a ver a Carlisle a su consultorio.

-Bueno no cabe duda, ese niño es un Cullen- bromeo pues en la foto de mi hijo el doctor la tomo de forma a que se viera su sexo- y voy a tener a la nieta más bonita del mundo.

-Si mis hijos son todos unos Cullen, sobre todo Anthony, va ser igual de eficaz que su padre- dijo Edward con orgullo.

-Vaya ya tienen nombres. -Dijo Carlisle

-Bueno si estamos buscando nombres, y Anthony y Elizabeth ya están decididos solo faltan los segundos. –respondió mi adorable esposo.

Salimos del hospital y Carlisle se fue con nosotros, en la casa ya se encontraban todos solo faltábamos nosotros, pero como todavía no comíamos, decidimos hacerlos esperar y que era mejor decirles después de la comida. Como las ansias de todos eran grandes comieron con mucha velocidad, pero Esme y Carlisle los regañaron.

-Bueno, a ver si son impacientes ustedes- dije cuando todo estábamos en la sala después de comer- bueno se los diré de una vez, vamos a tener mellizos.

-Y son una niña y un niño- completo Edward dándome un beso en la coronilla.

-Ay si lo sabía, seré tía por dos- chillo Alice, brincando en el sillón.

-Alice eso ya lo sabías.- dijo Emmett

-Bueno si, pero van a ser niña y niño, tendré que consentir mucho a mis sobrinos.

Rosalie se paro del sillón y me abrazo, me deseo muchas felicidades con los bebes, y le dije que después hablaríamos ella y yo, sin que nadie escuchara, nos separamos y dije:

-¿Quieren conocer a los bebes?

-Claro tienes fotos de ellos, muéstralas.

Les di las fotos y Emmett dijo:

-Sin duda es mi sobrino, vean va a ser igual de potente que su tío.

-Claro que no es todo un Cullen, es idéntico a nosotros lo siento Emm, pero es la verdad, el potente aquí soy yo y se lo herede a mi hijo.- respondió Edward burlándose de mi hermano.

-Bueno pueden dejar la masculinidad de mi pobre bebe, después pelean por su potencial.

-Bueno amor sabemos quién va a ganar ¿o no?- me pregunto Edward

-Si hermanito nos lo has comprobado, vas a tener mellizos- respondió Alice.

**N/A: Hey aquí un capitulo mas de mi pequeña historia que les parece, bien, mal, regular, 2/2. Bueno chismes dudas cometarios dejen su RR.**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle**

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

Capitulo XI

El sábado al medio día nos encontrábamos todos en la alberca tomando el sol y nadando, yo Salí del agua y me senté en una de las sillas, me puse los lentes y comencé a esparcir bronceador en mis piernas y brazos, tal vez con el embarazo tomara más color en la piel.

Estaba poniendo el bloqueador en mi vientre cuando sentí una patada desde dentro de mi vientre, de la emoción solté un pequeño grito, pero solo eso basto para que todos llegaran a donde yo estaba, y el primero ¿quien fue?, obvio Edward.

-¿Amor estas bien?, ¿te sientes mal?, ¿llamo al doctor?, ¿quieres algo? contesta por favor- dijo alarmado sin darme tiempo para contestar sus múltiples preguntas

-Edward estoy bien, no me siento mal, Carlisle es doctor y está aquí no llames a nadie guarda el celular, y préstame tu mano- le respondí a todas sus preguntas antes formuladas.

Extendió su mano, cuando la tome, la lleve a mi vientre, y al momento de ponerla, sentí otra patada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, soltó un grito ahogado, todos nos veían sin comprender la situación, y un tanto preocupados, pero nos estaban dando nuestro tiempo.

-Podrían decirnos que es lo que les pasa por favor, me están preocupando- pidió Emmett con un toque de histeria en su voz y eso era muy raro en el.

-Pues hemos sentido las primeras patadas de los bebes, ¿no es genial?- respondí.

-Puedo sentir a mis sobrinos ¿por favor?- Alice dijo emocionada por la revelación que había hecho.

-Bueno si vuelven a patear prometo llamarte para que lo sientas.- le dije para tranquilizarla.

-Está bien, pero de verdad Bella.

Alice decidió no moverse de mi lado, y así cuando fuera la siguiente, ella estaría cerca de mí para sentirla.

Por la noche y cuando casi todos habían sentido las patadas de los bebes, -porque solo faltaban Emm y Jazz- cenamos entre charlas, y Edward menciono algo de los nombres de los bebes, pero no dijimos los que teníamos en mente. El domingo lo pasamos de la misma forma que el día anterior, nadando.

Eso me cansaba un poco, pero según el libro era bueno que nadara y caminara mucho, para seguir en forma, y que todo lo que comía no alterara mucho mi peso, así que Edward nadaba conmigo y después de comer salíamos a caminar, y pues era muy bueno para el bebe, además me gustaba caminar tomados de la mano, y que todas las chicas bobas me vieran con él y supieran que es mío.

Cuando nos despedimos de todos, y nos dirigíamos a nuestra casa, pasamos frente a una tienda donde vendías donas y no pude resistirme y le pedí que me comprara una cubierta de crema, con un cappuccino y una barra pequeña de chocolate, claro que me regaño por todo lo que iba a comer, pero nunca se negaba a darme algo que le pidiera y era muy raro que pidiera algo, a excepción de mis últimos antojos.

Al llegar a casa, me senté en el sofá de la sala de estar, prendí el televisor y el DVD, me senté en el suelo para buscar una película que fuera interesante, o que me gustara.

-Amor, pon una de acción, ándale ¿sí?- me rogo Edward al ver que no me decidía por ninguna de las que había sacado, pero a mí no me interesaba ver sangre y tipos explotando cosas, así que use una gran técnica y que sabia funcionaria a las mil maravillas por los celos de mi esposo.

-Está bien, me apetece ver a tipos sin camisas, sudados y mostrando su bien formado six pack, con la cara sucia y un poco e sangre que los hace ver tan varoniles, y además sus pantalones muy ajustados…

-Está bien veamos otra cosa menos acción.-me interrumpió y mentalmente hice mi baile de victoria.

Termine por escoger "Diario de una pasión", y casi toda la película me la pase llorando, mas al final cuando los dos viejitos se mueren abrazados en la cama del asilo, y tuve miedo de que eso pusiera pasarme a mí.

-No quiero pasar lo mismo amor, pero si llega a suceder tu arias que recordara nuestra historia ¿verdad?

-Claro, no permitiría que me olvidaras nunca.

Comenzamos a ver otra película, "La decisión más difícil", solo el comienzo hiso que derramara lagrimas, pero después de acomodarme entre los brazos de Edward me deje llevar por el sueño y amanecí al otro día en mi cama en brazos de mi Dios griego.

-Hola preciosa, ¿cómo etas hoy?

-Bien, pero me temo que nuestros hijos son muy inquietos por la noche.

-Si bueno, solo esperemos que no sean como sus tíos de hiperactivos.

-Wow si fueran como nuestros hermanos de verdad no sabría qué hacer para controlarlos.

-Si tienes razón, no hay que darles mucho chocolate hasta que tengan un año y medio, jajaja

Después de desayunar fuimos al trabajo en mi auto, pero como era de suponerse Edward no me dejo manejar, el día fue un poco monótono, pero si tenemos en cuenta de que era lunes y nadie tiene ánimos los lunes, no era muy fuera de lo normal. Al terminar las clases recibí una llamada de Alice diciendo que el miércoles tendríamos una reunión en mi casa a la hora de la cena y tenia prohibido salir ese día.

El martes paso muy normal, entre preparación para evaluaciones y revisión de reportes, no fue muy satisfactorio estar sentada leyendo trabajos y corrigiendo los pequeños errores gramaticales.

El miércoles en la escuela que un poco más tranquilo pues era mitad de semana, ese día además no tenía más que cuatro clases, así que Edward como tampoco tenía las dos últimas clases, salimos del trabajo temprano, y antes pasamos al supermercado para comprar los ingredientes para la cena, no pensaba hacer nada muy laborioso.

Prepare nuestra comida, que solo era una ensalada de atún y un poco de tallarines.

A eso de las seis me dirigí a la cocina para preparar la cena, que era a las 8:30, puse a hervir los espaguetis y calenté la salsa de tomate, después hice la lasaña, sabía que era el plato preferido de todos, y las únicas lasañas que les gustaban era la de Esme y la mía.

Edward estuvo ayudándome en la cocina aunque se comía la carne de la lasaña, después de tener la cena lista y haber puesto la mesa, subimos para bañarnos y cambiarnos. Me puse un vestido gris, con una playera negra debajo y unos leggins también negro y unos flats grises. Edward llevaba sus jeans negros no muy ajustados y una playera negra de mangas cortas.

Cuando terminaba de ponerme gloss, tocaron el timbre y bajamos para abrir, mi ángel me llevaba abrazada por la cintura, que milagrosamente todavía podía rodear.

Rosalie y Emmett llevaba el postre y Alice y Jasper el vino y mi jugo de arándanos, pasamos al comedor y Edward me ayudo a traer la cena a la mesa, en la comida comenzamos a hablar sobre el motivo por el cual estábamos reunidos que al parecer solo Alice sabia.

-Bueno el motivo es que el aniversario de mis padres esta cerca faltan tres mese, y pues como cumplen 25 años juntos, pensé que sería genial que reafirmaran sus votos, y nosotros les organizaríamos la fiesta y la misa, y podríamos ser sus madrinas y padrinos respectivamente, y pues ustedes ¿qué opinan?

-Seria genial que les festejáramos a nuestros papas Alice, tendríamos que hablar con ellos para saber si están de acuerdo o no, por mí y por Bella no ay problema.

-Y por nosotros menos verdad Rose, apreciamos demasiado a Carlisle y a Esme, so como nuestros segundos padres. Cuenta con nosotros- respondió Emmett de acuerdo con Edward.

-Bueno, entonces el fin de semana les decimos nuestra idea, bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Bella cuando vamos a ir a comprar la ropa para mis sobrinos?

-Alice de verdad no lo sé, pero no por el momento, tengo trabajo.

Se fue para hablar con Edward y tratar de convencerlo para que le mostrara las cunas que ya habíamos comprado. Y yo Salí con Rosalie al porche para hablar con ella sobre su problema de embarazarse.

-¿Y que apuntaron los análisis?- pregunte después de un largo silencio.

-Puedo tener hijos perfectamente, pero debo tomar un medicamento para que mis óvulos sean más resistente y puedan ser fecundados.

-Ves te dije que no eras estéril pero tú….

-¿Por qué no me habían dicho nada de esto?- pregunto una Alice un poco enojada interrumpiéndome.

-Alice, no queríamos decir nada, es asunto de Rose, me lo dijo el día que salí de compras con Edward, pero no fue porque ella quisiera sino porque la enfrente por el trato de ese día en la mañana.- trate de defendernos

-¿No me consideran su amiga, hermana, cuñada como para contármelo?- lo pregunto triste

-Claro Alice pero debes comprender que no quería que lo supieran, no quería que me tuvieran lastima, además me sentía un poco deprimida, de solo pensar en la idea de que no podría tener hijos, pero claro que eres mi mejor amiga, hermana, cuñada, junto con Bella, no lo dudes, las adoro, son las mejores.- Contesto a la pregunta de Alice Rose.

-Bien yo también las quiero muchos, y también son las mejores amigas, hermanas, cuñadas que pude haber pedido- nos comento Alice, abrazándonos todas juntas aunque fue un poco difícil por mi vientre un poco crecido, pues Alice ya no quedaba en el centro como siempre.

Cuando entramos encontramos a los chicos jugando halo, pero las chicas ya querían irse, y quedamos que el viernes les diríamos, a mis suegros sobre la idea a cerca de su aniversario.

Pusimos los trastes en el lava-vajillas y subimos a la habitación para poder dormir.

En la madrugada como a la una me dirigí al estudio, pues no podía dormir ya que mis pequeños jugaban a dar patadas y no me dejaban dormir. Y me levanté para no despertar a Edward.

Tome mi I Pod! Y puse una canción que había escuchado recientemente, me senté en el sofá y comencé a frotar tiernamente mi vientre mientas cantaba.

Es pronto para comprender  
Que pueda mirarte y verme a la vez  
Que escuches hoy mi voz que tanto te cantó los meses que tú fuiste yo

Es pronto para comprender  
La vida es tan bella como tú la quieras ver  
Si lloras cantaré si sufres te hablaré si mueres moriré también

Si te cuentan que lloré cuando te cogí en mis brazos  
No me pude contener porque te quiero tanto

Es pronto para comprender verás cómo el mundo es injusto y cruel  
Porque un amanecer sin nada que perder es muy difícil de entender

Si te cuentan que lloré cuando te cogí en mis brazos  
No me pude contener porque te quiero tanto

Porque te quiero tanto

Porque te quiero tanto

Porque te quiero tanto cómo el mar a su verano,  
Cómo el dolor a su amigo el engaño  
Cómo el sol cuando ve nacer una flor

Si te cuentan que lloré cuando te cogí en mis brazos  
No me pude contener porque te quiero tanto  
porque te quiero tanto  
porque te quiero tanto  
porque te quiero tanto

-Es lindo que les cantes amor- dijo Edward detrás de mí. Sorprendentemente habían dejado de patear tanto, ya podría irme a la cama a dormía.

-¿desde cuándo estas ahí?-pregunte intrigada por saber.

-Poco después de que te levantaste y te seguí, escuche toda tu canción, es hermosa.

-Bueno ahora vamos a la cama que de verdad necesito dormir.

Al acostarnos Edward paso su brazo por mi cintura y acaricio m vientre, me tarareo mi nana y me dormí profundamente.

**N/A: Bueno aquí otro capi. Dejen RR.**

**Xoxo**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle**

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**

Capitulo XII

El resto de la semana paso, sencillo y muy rápido, y también descubrí que a los bebes, para que me dejen dormir por la noche debo cantarles, o hablarles, aunque también lo hace Edward.

El les hablaba y les pedía que me dejaran dormir, y que no me hicieran enojar, pues el que soportaba los enojos era él, y que no pidieran antojos raros, pues algunos le daban asco, todo lo hacía para hacerme reír, y pues si surtió efecto, todo el tiempo que les estuvo hablando, yo la pase riendo.

El viernes tenia antojo de helado de galletas oreo(**N/A: lo siento es mi favorito**), así que antes de llegara a donde los demás, pasamos a comprar el helado, y lo tomaríamos como postre, y pues eso ya sería mucho contando que la comida la haría Esme, que es la mejor cocinera que he conocido en todo lo que llevo de vida.

Al llegar, todos nos estaban esperando para comer, y Emmett era el más desesperado pues ahora si no llegábamos a tiempo o antes que él se preocupaba por mí y se desesperaba, ahí está el hermano sobre-protector que me toco y que adoro.

-¿Dónde estaban? ¿No se dan cuenta de cuan preocupado estaba por ti Bella?- pregunto un poco alterado.

-Hermano oso, lo siento, pero quería helado y fuimos a comprarlo, no fue mi intención preocuparte.-le respondí intentando abrazarlo ero mi vientre comenzaba a impedírmelo.

-Está bien, bueno los estábamos esperando para comer y comentarles nuestra idea, así que vamos, vamos.- hablo la pequeña duende.

En el comedor ya se encontraba la comida y todos tomamos nuestros habituales lugares con Carlisle en la cabeza, y Edward en la otra. Comimos conviviendo como la familia que somos, y Emmett nos conto que ya estaban los carteles y lonas con nuestras imágenes impresas, y además de que iban a ocupar lugares muy visibles en la ciudad.

-Bueno, mama, papa, tenemos algo que decirles-comento Alice cuando íbamos a comer el helado.

-Bien que es- pregunto Carlisle.

-Pues como su aniversario es dentro de tres meses, pensamos en que sería genial festejarlo, no se preocupen todo seria por nuestra cuenta, si aceptan solo tendrán que probarse sus trajes y escribir sus votos para reafirmar su matrimonio- comenzó la Pixie, pero ellos no decían nada- ¿Bueno es solo si ustedes quieren?- termino cuando vio que no hablaban.

-Pues, no habíamos pensado en reafirmar nuestros votos, ¿Qué opinas Carlisle?

Todos contuvimos el aire esperando su respuesta, no íbamos a hacer nada en su contra, y pues si ellos no querían adiós fiesta.

-Estoy de acuerdo- todos soltamos el aire que habíamos contenido- pero no voy a dejar que ustedes pagen todo, no señor, nosotros les ayudaremos.-sentencio

-No papa- refuto Edward- esto es como un regalo para ustedes, déjenos a nosotros, además no somos pobres como para no poder darles la mejor fiesta, y ustedes nos ayudaron en nuestras bodas, así que no se diga mas, esto es por nuestra cuenta.

Era cierto, Edward y Alice, tenían la herencia que les habían dejado sus abuelos, maternos como paternos, y Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y yo, la que nos dejaron nuestros padres al morir, así que no teníamos carencias económicas.

Después de limpiar la mesa y lavar los trastes, nos sentamos en la sala, y comenzamos a hacer los planes de la fiesta, Alice llevo un catalogo de salones, y ella iba a diseñar nuestros vestidos, en ese momento se me ocurrió algo sobre la ropa materna, no me gustaba como se me veía, y le dije:

-Alice, no sé de casualidad ¿te gusta lo que traigo puesto?- le pregunte, era un vestido con una cinta debajo del busto, remarcando aun mas mi vientre, y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo.

-No Bella, pero supongo que a ti sí, no te has quejado de lo que traes, y sé lo que dicen, no hay que hacer enojar a una embarazada, por eso no he dicho nada ¿porqué?

-Pues es raro que lo diga yo, pero no me gusta, si será cómodo, pero no me gusta, y pues no se me dije a mi misma, mi misma porque no le dices a Alice que te ayude con la ropa, o que la diseñe para ti.- conteste.

-¡Haaa! De verdad, te prometo diseñar para ti, serás la futura mama, más bonita…

-Ya es bonita embarazada o no- la interrumpió Edward y eso no era bueno.

-Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, como osas interrumpirme, sabes en lo que te metes, además estoy hablando con mi amiga, hermana, cuñada favorita, -miro a Rosalie y dijo-sin ofender Rose, tu también lo eres.

-Si lo sé- contesto modestamente

-Bueno ya, ¿entonces me ayudas Alice?- pregunte de nuevo

-Claro Bella todo por ti.

-Mama, Rosalie, Bella, a mi cuarto ahora.

Subimos al cuarto de Alice y ella salió a su auto, después regreso con una caja y una libreta, nos tomo medidas a todas y comenzó a dibujar, y le pidió consejos a Esme para mi ropa de embarazo.

Después de que nos pasamos toda la tarde viendo bocetos de vestidos, pantalones y blusas, bajamos para preparar la cena. Que iba a ser algo muy sencillo, pues solo queríamos cereal, con fresas rebanadas, leche y café, pues el tiempo se paso volando y cuando bajamos eran las 8:30.

Subimos a la habitación para dormir y como de costumbre los niños no me dejaban, Edward se posiciono entre mis piernas y puso su cabeza a la altura de mi vientre, acerco su boca a mi ombligo y dijo:

-Elizabeth, Anthony, no mas patadas mama está cansada y necesita dormir, mañana jugamos todo lo que quieran, por el momento a descansar, no mas juegos, ni patadas, princesa se que serás una gran bailarina, pero después practicas cuando estés fuera, y tu campeón deja el futbol para después ahora a dormir.

-Edward ya sabes cuál es el otro nombre para Elizabeth-pregunte después de que termino de hablarle a sus hijos.

-Pues si Marie, como tú, ¿Por qué amor?

-Pues es que pensé en Anne, como Esme, pero ya te dije es tu elección.

-Bueno y tú ya sabes cuál será el otro nombre de Anthony

-Sí, será Derek, ¿te gusta?

-Si se oye muy bien Derek Anthony Cullen Swan, me gusta. Y si me agrada más Elizabeth Anne Cullen Swan.

-se oyen muy bien

-Si como el de sus padres- contesto modestamente

-Amor no conocía tu lado modesto, no hay persona más modesta que tú- dije sarcásticamente

-Lo sé amor, ni más guapo, tenlo por seguro.

-Si en eso no te contradigo- después de eso nos soltamos a reír.

-Bueno ya a dormir, mañana voy de compras con la desquiciada de tu hermana

-Descansa amor

Nos acostamos de cucharita y froto mi vientre, también canto mí nana, y con eso me perdí en el mundo de los sueños(**N/A: lo sé muy ñoño**)

Desperté al sentir los primeros rayos del sol, y por unas carisias en mi vientre y brazos, además de una respiración en mi oído.

-Se que estas despiedra, arriba dormilona.

-5 minutos más papi, por favor.- dije en juego

-Si no te levantas ya y te bañas, no habrán crepas de fresa con malteada de chocolate, así que arriba señorita.- contesto siguiéndome el juego

-No hoy no quiero ir a la escuela

-Nada arriba, si no sentirás la ira de Edward Cullen, vamos, ya.

-Ten compasión soy la madre de tus hijos

-No, vamos o vendrán por nosotros

Beso mi vientre y sentí una patada y el puso sus manos en la boca, y supuse que también lo sintió, y como era costumbre comenzó a hablar a mi vientre.

-Hola mis amores, saben ya tenemos nombre para ustedes- estos le respondieron pateando una vez más- si como lo oyen, mi princesa se va a llamar, Elizabeth Anne, y tu campeón, Derek Anthony- volvieron a patear- van a estar en la mejor familia, con tíos muy locos y abuelos consentidores pero muy amados por todos. Pero ahora ayúdenme a sacar a su madre de la cama, antes de que venga la pixie de mi hermana

Escuchamos un dulce Awww y suspiros de ternura, giramos a la puerta y encontramos a los demás integrantes de la familia, en ese momento me dieron nauseas y me levante de la cama lo más rápido posible, y asiéndome sentir mal por arruinar el dulce momento.

Edward estaba con migo sosteniendo mi cabello, al salir todos seguían ahí.

-Lo siento, nauseas, ya saben.

-Si cariño no te preocupes, son iguales a Edward- menciono Esme.

-Mama- contesto un poco avergonzado.

Se hincó a la altura de mi vientre y dijo:

-Gracias por sacar a su madre de la cama, pero habría preferido que fuera de otra forma

-Ay hermanito que lindo, les hablas a Lizzy, y Tony, es lo más dulce que te he visto hacer.

-Gracias All

-Veo que ya pensaron los nombres

-¿los escucharon?

-Sí, gracias por ponerle a Elizabeth, mi segundo nombre

-No agradezcas Esme, es que pensé en ti, y aquí entre nos, me gusta más tu nombre que el mío, pero esa era decisión de Edward

-Isabella Marie Swan McCarthy, tu nombre es hermoso, que tiene de malo- me reprendió Emmett

-Nada pero no me gusta cómo suena Elizabeth Marie, y era decisión de Edward entiendes

-Si Bella, no vuelvo a hablar- dijo poniendo carita triste

-No Emmy, perdón, no te vuelvo a hablar así, me perdonas hermano oso ¿porafor si?

-Claro, pero vamos a desayunar por favor.

Después de nuestra escena y el desayuno Alice nos arrastro a todos al CC, vio ropa de bebes en una tienda y comenzó con sus compras compulsivas para mis hijos aun no nacidos, y Esme vio una cuna y obligo a Carlisle a que la comprara para el cuarto de los bebes en su casa, era un poco similar a las que compramos nosotros solo que eran de madera, bonitas y grandes.

Jasper también comenzó con las compras para los niños, pero el compro un juego de cobijas, mantas, toallas, y un guarda bebe, rosa y azul y todo lo llevo a otra tienda para que estamparan sus nombres.

Emmett compro dos bambinetos, y los llevo al mismo lugar pero para estamparles el escudo Cullen, el que todos teníamos en cada casa.

Carlisle pensando en mi y en las noches en que no dormiría por alimentar a los bebes compro una mecedora blanca de madera.

Rosalie y Alice compraron carriolas una cada aunque las dos eran para mellizos en colores neutros. Y yo junto con Edward compramos sillas dobles para los autos, las compras en si eran para mis hijos, todos gastamos dinero en ellos para su bienestar. Esme compro juegos de mamilas, chupones y mordederas.

Comimos en un restauran de comida china, aunque fue un poco difícil para mí sentarme en los cojines del suelo, pero todo estuvo genial. Fue el mejor día de compras. Además pude comprar una nueva guitarra, aunque iba a pasar tiempo para que la pudiera volver a usar. Al llegar a casa con Edward tome un baño relajante con sales y azares.

**N/A: hola les dejo un capitulo mas, intento todo porque mi historia vaya quedando bien, espero que sea de su agrado, soy algo primeriza en esto no tengo mucha experiencia, y gracias por todas las personas que me han agregado a sus favoritos, y por sus RR, de verdad gracias de todo corazón, TT_TT (lagrimas de felicidad), por cierto la canción del cap. Anterior es "Palabras para Paula" de La oreja de Van Gogh **

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle**

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

Capitulo XIII

Todo iba bien con mi embarazo, por el momento no tenía ningún problema, en la última consulta con el doctor me dijo que todo estaba bien con Tony y Lizzy, solo necesitaba un poco mas de hierro, pero no era problema mayor, también me sugirió que después de vacaciones no regresara a trabajar pues al regreso de vacaciones, yo tendría entre 7 mese y medio y 8, y si en esos meses tenia estrés mi parto se podría adelantar o haber complicaciones, solo faltaba ver eso en la escuela, no pensaba dejar de trabajar solo por estar embarazada o por los bebes.

A Carlisle le habían ofrecido un traslado a Forks, que estaba a unas horas de Seattle, y este seria para septiembre así que todos estábamos pensando en ir a vivir a ese lugar, Edward y yo, podríamos trabajar en la preparatoria de ese lugar, Emmett podía dirigir la empresa desde casa, Alice hacia sus diseños y solo los llevaría a Seattle, para que hay sus empleadas lo hicieran, ella solo supervisaba en su boutique, Rosalie pensaba en poner un despacho en Forks y Jasper también pediría un traslado al hospital del pueblo, Esme haría las remodelaciones desde casa, y solo se trasladaría en casos muy necesarios, así que no habría problema en ir a vivir en ese lugar.

Estábamos a punto de terminar el curso escolar, y eso me tenía un poco preocupada pues yo tendría que dirigir el programa de clausura junto con Edward, y eso me tranquilizaba un poco, pero tenía muchas evaluaciones que realizar, contabilizar reprobados, corregir trabajos, realizar una reporte semestral de mis clases, además el director evaluaría profesores, y en estos momentos, todo me estresaba, no es fácil trabajar y menos de profesora de universidad, pero aun si eres joven, algunas profesoras que estaban tras mi esposo me veían de la forma más fea que se podía, un día antes de entrar a la sala de maestros escuche a Tanya que por coincidencias de la vida era secretaria de la universidad donde trabajábamos, hablando con otra profesora, tal vez igual de fácil que Tanya, estas decían que me había embarazado para poder retener a Edward pues sabía que así el no me dejaría, y siempre estaría conmigo. Ese día al llegar a casa le conté todo a mi Ángel y no pude evitar llorar de coraje, el me tranquilizo diciendo que solo lo decían por envidia.

Estaba esperando a que Edward pasara a recogerme a mi salón para poder ir juntos a almorzar, siempre hacia eso, y hoy no era la excepción, Alice, ya había creado mi ropa, y me sentía mucho mejor con esta, era más vanguardista y cómoda.

-Hola mi amor, como va todo- pregunto cuándo nos dirigíamos a la cafetería.

-Bien, no han estado tan inquietos, y de verdad hay veces en las que creo que serán como All y Emm, y me da miedo.

-Mmmm si hemos podido con ellos no creo que sea tan difícil con nuestros hijos.

-Bueno si tienes razón- llegamos a la mesa y como el caballero que es saco la silla para mí.

-¿Que quieres de comer?

-Solo un plato de fruta y jugo, no tengo mucha hambre.

-Bien, pero deberías comer un poco mas- contesto con el seño fruncido.

Fue hacia la cocinera y pidió nuestras comidas, mientras él esperaba Tanya se dirigió a mi mesa y se sentó frente de mi.

-Veo que has mejorado tu forma de vestir, se ve más…. Moderno, pero tú sigues siendo igual de insignificante que siempre, conoces el dicho ¿no?, aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda, eso se aplica a ti querida.- dijo mordazmente

-¿Por qué mejor no me dices de una buena vez a que viniste y te largas?

-Bien te diré, mientras tu estas así, gorda por el embarazo, te voy a quitara a Edward yo puedo darle en la cama lo que tú no puedes, y te aseguro que después de estar conmigo te dejara enseguida sin importar que estés embarazada.

-Bueno tu no deberías saber de mi vida intima, pero te diré que Edward y yo seguimos teniendo sexo, y es muy bueno aun, no creo que necesite de una zorra, para tener sexo, y menos de ti que vales tan poco- le conteste furiosa, y sin importarme lo que pensara.

Tanya se levanto y me dirigió una mirada amenazante, y creo que escuche un "pero esto no se queda así, ya verás", aunque no le di importancia.

-¿Que es lo que quería Tanya, la vi sentada aquí?- pregunto Edward cuando regreso con la comida

-Nada importante, solo venia a hablarme de sus servicios sexuales.

-No quiero que se acerque a ti, no te voy a dejar sola cuando ella esté cerca.

Al salir de la escuela nos dirigimos a nuestra casa, hay estábamos pintando el cuarto para Lizzy y Tony, iba a ser de color amarillo con y el techo azul con dibujos de nubes, aunque estábamos dejando de pintar pues si teníamos que mudarnos a Forks no tendría caso si al comprar la casa allí tendríamos que volver a hacer lo mismo.

Los preparativos para la fiesta de aniversario iban muy bien, teníamos el salón, Alice estaba viendo la decoración, Edward y yo nos encargaríamos del banquete y los centros de mesa, que según era lo más fácil de hacer. Rosalie y Emmett, se estaban encargando de los recuerdos y la decoración de la iglesia, y Jasper trataba de controlar a la pixie para que no se alterara y excediera mucho, el trabajo más difícil. La lista de invitados era un trabajo que realizábamos entre todos y hasta el momento no teníamos problemas.

Esta tarde nos reuniríamos todos en un café, para hablar con Carlisle y Esme, que en si ellos nos habían pedido que fuéramos, suponía que era algo muy importante si no podían esperar dos días para que nos viéramos en su casa.

Edward preparo la comida, solo hiso espagueti y ensalada, algo simple y rápido, pues le dije que estaba cansada y me mando a recostarme, y prometió que comeríamos en la cama, y ahí estaríamos hasta las 5:30 para poder arreglarnos para ir al café.

Faltaban 15 minutos para las seis cuando salimos de casa, íbamos en mi volvo, pero como últimamente el manejaba y sostenía mi mano, llegamos a tiempo al café, y todos ya se encontraban ahí, cuando nos sentamos, llego un mesero y no dejaba de vernos a Alice, Rosalie, Esme y a mí, y obviamente nuestras parejas estaban muy enojados, después de ordenar comenzó a hablar Carlisle.

-Chicos saben que me han ofrecido un traslado a Forks, pero no lo voy a aceptar, y pues le quería decir que ya no vamos a mudarnos, no puedo dejar el hospital de aquí, no voy a dejar a mis paciente, si ustedes quieren mudarse es su decisión, yo no los voy a obligar a nada.

-Bueno papa, pues esto no cambia nada, nosotros íbamos donde estuvieran todos, si se quedan aquí, Bella y yo igual, ¿cierto amor?

-Sí, el hecho es estar con la familia, nosotros nos quedamos.

-Bueno, Rose y yo también, nos quedamos- concordó Emmett

-Jazz, nos quedamos, ¿Cierto?- pregunto Alice haciendo un pucherito

-Claro que nos quedamos, donde este toda la familia, no podríamos separarnos.

-Bueno, como todos están de acuerdo, ahora pasamos a otro tema, como el asunto de la renovación de votos- pregunto Esme

-Bien, todos tenemos una tarea, y la estamos cumpliendo muy bien- respondió Alice

-Sí, pero ¿cuando ´podremos ver todo?

-Pues el día de la fiesta- contesto Edward

-No, hijos eso no es justo, yo los deje ver todo los preparativos de sus bodas, yo quiero ver los de la mía, si no les juro que no voy y dejo a su padre plantado.

-Má, pero tú ya estas casada con el, solo es una renovación de votos- le dije cariñosamente, todos la llamábamos así o mama, sino implemente Esme.

-Pero es lo mismo, y quiero ver los preparativos o todo ustedes dejan de ser mis hijos, y miren Eddy y Belly que ustedes me van a dar nietos, y no creo que quieran que me olvide de ustedes.

-No mama- respondimos todos al unisón, provocando la risa de Carlisle y Esme

-Eso son nuestros hijos- dijo Carlisle

-Sí, tan lindos como siempre y comprensivo, pero sobretodo cooperativos

-No les queda lo irónicos papis- dijo Emmett

-¿Bueno mañana los esperamos en mi casa, o esperan hasta el viernes para ver todos los preparativos?

-El viernes en nuestra casa- respondió Esme

Salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa, en el camino pensé que deberíamos de seguir con lo de pintar el cuarto de nuestros hijos.

-Amor vamos a seguir con la decoración del cuarto de los bebes supongo

-Si Bella así es

-Bueno, ¿seguimos hoy, o mañana retomamos esa actividad?

-Si no estás muy cansada podemos seguir un poco

-Puedo aguantar un poco más, no tengo mucho sueño

-Todo indica que seguiremos pintando- ya habíamos llegado a casa- cámbiate y continuamos.

Me dirigí al cuarto y me puse una playera de Edward y un pijama que ya no usaba, con eso y mi tenis me dirigí a la habitación que sería de Lizzy y Tony, Edward ya estaba ahí con un pants desgastado y una playera de la prepa.

Cerca de las 9 y 30, nos fuimos a duchar, y después de eso nos metimos a la cama, extrañaba mucho dormir sobre el pecho de Edward, el latir de su corazón me tranquilizaba y junto con mi nana, hacían que me sumiera en un sueño profundo.

Los días restantes fueron muy sencillos, terminando el trabajo fuimos a la mansión y en el auto ya llevábamos las fotos de los platillos que estábamos tomando en cuenta para el banquete, y los que podrían ser los centros de mesa, aunque ya sabíamos cuál sería el de la mesa principal.

Que era el escudo de la familia, si el león con la mano y el trébol, pues representaba a la familia Cullen Masen.

Fuimos los primeros en llegar, pues en casa solo se encontraba Esme, yo me dirigió a la sala después de saludarla, para poder escribir lo que diría para conducir la ceremonia de graduación, después me pondría de acuerdo con Edward, y lo que no le gustara lo modificaría, además de terminar de escribir mi reporte semestral, que era sencillo, pero a la vez detallado, la contabilización de alumnos ya estaba hecha, la mayoría de mi trabajo lo había realizado a lo largo de la semana, y estaba tratando de relajarme, para no exponer a los bebes a nada, no pensaba volver a correr el riesgo de poder perderlos.

Edward estaba ayudando a preparar la comida, no es que cocinara mucho, pero si sabia defenderse en esta, pues a veces él era el que cocinaba en casa cuando yo estaba cansada, o sin ganas de moverme del lugar en el que me encontraba, y pues mi dios griego es muy consentidor, me daba gusto cocinando él. Otra de las muchas razones por las que lo amo.

**N/A: he aquí un capítulo más de su historia favorita (muy de programa televisivo), espero les agrade no es muy largo pero creo que mi imaginación se esta yendo de vacacione.**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle**

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**

Capitulo XIV

Cuando ya todos estábamos en casa, nos sentamos a la mesa, no sin antes un regaño de parte de Esme hacia el resto de su familia que era una tardista. Después de la comida pasamos a la sala, todas las cosas referentes a la fiesta ya estaban ahí, la lista de invitados estaba guardada en mi laptop, así que procedimos a mostrarles todo.

-Bueno, lo primero es el salón- dijo Alice, mostrando las fotos del salón que habíamos elegido entre todos, era muy bonito, grande con pilares grises, en dos de las paredes tenia espejos en la parte de en medio, con grandes ventanales en la parte trasera y la puerta era de cristales, con gotas marcadas, en el techo tenía un candelabro de cristal, la luz que proyectaba al reflejarse en los ventanales se veía muy bien, le daba un toque mágico, y eso era el salón vacío, todavía faltaba verse con la decoración que Alice estaba haciendo.

-Bueno, quien eligió el salón, es muy bonito- cuestiono Carlisle

-Bueno entre todos fuimos a ver salones, aunque ahí que admití que tardamos dos días en encontrar el indicado, porque entre las criticas de todas y los cansancios de Bella, no pudimos hacerlo en un día, pero al final todos optamos por ese- se quejo Emmett como niño chiquito

-Si bueno debes entender estoy embarazada, y además ustedes- dije apuntando a los chicos- nunca dieron su opinión hasta que encontramos ese, y deja de quejarte.- sentencie

-Bueno ya dejen de pelear ¿entendido?- hablo Esme con voz demandante

-Sí, lo siguiente es la iglesia- Rosalie le mostro los folletos y fotos de la iglesia donde seria la misa, era de tamaño regular, la cúpula era alta, tenía muchas imágenes lindas, y muy representativas, el altar era de piedra lisa, el lugar perfecto para nuestros padres- creímos que les gustaría, ¿nos equivocamos?

-No, es perfecta, cabe la gente necesaria, es bonita, y tiene aires de ser del siglo XIX, me gusta mucho, ¿Qué opinas Carlisle?

-Concuerdo contigo amor, es bonita, y si te gusta me gusta

-Bueno, prosigamos, este es el menú que estamos considerando, el pastel no se los enseñaremos hoy ya que a mi dulce Bella se le olvido la carpeta con los diseños que estamos considerando- hablo Edward, pero lo que él no sabía es que si tenía los diseños solo que los habían enviado por correo electrónico, pero decidí decir la verdad, bueno algo así, me estoy volviendo muy emocional.

-Ahhh! Esme! Tu hijo miente, yo no olvide nada, que él no sepa y sea olvidadizo no quiere decir que todos lo seamos, regáñalo.- implore lanzándome a su regazo y asiendo un pucherito como Alice me había enseñado años antes.

-Edward porque le levantas falsos a mi queridísima Bella, ella no es así y lo sabes muy bien, pídele una disculpa y dime porque lo piensas, además es tu esposa, como hablas así de ella- lo regaño y yo ya tenía unas lágrimas en los ojos amenazando por salir.

-Si mama- dio Edward bajando la cabeza como niño regañado- me disculpas mi amor, pero es que es la verdad, en el auto no está el catalogo, pero discúlpame, no debí de haber dicho eso.

-Te perdono y si tengo el catalogo, si el día que fuimos a ver los diseños no te hubieras perdido pensando en que pastel comprar habrías oído lo que dijo el repostero, y perdóname por ser tan emocional.

-Bueno, entonces vean el menú, y después ven el pastel, ¿les parece y todos están de acuerdo?- pidió mi Adonis

En el menú estábamos considerando, comida italiana, también, crema de nueces, espagueti con salsa verde, que era de chiles poblanos con granos de elote, (algo que sabía muy bien y la descubrimos ese día en las comidas internacionales) medallones de carne, rellenos de otra cosa que no recuero muy bien que era, pero sabían genial, y el postre sería un ligero mus de tres chocolates, amargo, negro y blanco. Ese era el que más nos había gustado a Edward y a mí, claro está, comer tanto ese día no dejo que durmiera bien y mis pequeños ángeles estuvieron inquietos y ni hablándoles se calmaron.

Después les mostré los pasteles y el que ya habíamos elegido, era sencillo de tres plantas, decorado con flores naturales, que en el caso serian azules, en cada piso tenían atado un listón blanco en este caso plateado.

Después de eso, les mostramos los arreglos de mesa que elegimos para todos y les dijimos cual sería el de la mesa principal, pues mandamos a hacer la estatuilla con el nombre de Carlisle y Esme. Rosalie y Emmett les mostraron los recueros, eran simples pero lindos, una E y C entrelazados.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos analizando la lista de invitados, algunos no le convencían mucho a Esme.

-No a los Stanley no los vamos a invitar, la madre y la hija son igualitas igual de zorras las dos, y sus esposo uno un ingenuo que no se da cuenta de la clase de persona que es su esposa, y el otro un idiota que no da para más, adema recuerdo que Mike Newton se la pasaba acosando a Bella, así que ellos no son bienvenidos.

-Si mama, tienes toda la razón, además si no te acuerdas la Sra. Stanley acosaba a papa, se inventaba enfermedades para poder ir a consulta con él, ellas están fuera- sentencio Alice enojada

-Los Denali, bueno yo solo tengo problemas con Tanya, cada vez es más arrastrada, pero si ustedes quieren que estén presentes, puedo controlarme y no dejar a Edward solo ni un momento- hable no muy convencida.

-Sí, invitémoslos, Carmen es una buena personas también Eleazar, y Bella no te preocupes si te llega a hacer algo se las va a ver conmigo, porque con mi familia nadie se mete- me animo Esme siempre tan comprensiva

-Sí, también con nosotras, porque somos las mejores hermanas, amigas, cuñada, si sabe a qué se atiene que intente algo con mi hermanito y no se la va a acabar- All estaba comenzando a enojarse y eso si era un grave problema.

En la noche ordenamos pizza para cenar pues nadie tenía ganas de cocinar, cuando llego la pizza, todos comimos en la sala, y Alice comenzó a hablar de los vestidos, el color y las zapatillas.

-Bueno el vestido de mama, va a ser de color plateado, y el de nosotras- dijo señalando a Rosalie, ella y a mí- va a ser de color azul fuerte, y no sé ¿qué les parece la idea de que todos los vestidos sean strapless?

-Pues bueno duende, sí, que sean strapless pero no el mismo modelo- comento Rose

-Necesito un modelo que me quede bien, sabes con mi pequeño vientre no es nada fácil, y mi vestido, por lo menos tendrá que hacerse una semana antes, si no el día de la fiesta no me va a quedar- sugerí

-Los modelos los veremos en privado, y en otro momento- se giro hacia los hombres y dijo:- bueno, ustedes ya deberían de estar viendo lo de sus trajes, por lo menos un Giorgio Armani, tienen que estar muy presentables ese día, no pueden ser nuestras parejas y no tener un buen traje, además tienen que ir acorde con nuestros dos vestidos, el de la misa y el de la recepción.

-Dos vestidos, ¿Alice porque dos vestidos?- pregunto su hermano sacado de onda

-Porque no vamos a estar todo el tiempo con los mismos vestidos.

-Alice no seas mala ¿de verdad quieres que tenga dos cambios de ropa en poco tiempo?, peor aún, ¿debo llevar zapatillos con ambos vestidos?

-Claro Belly, que crees que puedes ir de tenis, para nada, zapatillas y dos vestidos, punto final

-Alice recuerda que está embarazada, los tacones pueden suponer un gran dolor e inestabilidad para sus tobillos- intervino Jasper en mi defensa

-Si hija, además, para la fecha de la fiesta tendrá 7 meses y eso no es bueno para ella.

-Duende deja de molestar a mi hermanita con tacones y vestidos, se hará lo que sea más cómodo para ella- me defendió mi hermano osos

Después de haber terminado, o por lo menos haber llegado a un acurdo común con Alice cada quien se dirigió a su habitación para poder descansar, a veces si me lamentaba que la habitación donde dormíamos estuviera en el tercer piso, aunque tenía su lado bueno, una hermosa vista y mucha privacidad.

Nos metimos a la cama, y Edward me abrazo por la espalda y acaricio mi vientre tiernamente, le gustaba mucho sentir las patadas de nuestros pequeñines, yo sabía que iba a ser un muy buen padre, si antes de nacer ya los adoraba, que sería cuando ya estuvieran con nosotros, mis hijos tendrían una muy buena vida, y yo me encargaría de que todo fura muy bueno para ellos, no dejaría que les faltara nada.

El resto de la semana pasa muy ligero, nada muy relevante además todavía tenía una semana para terminar con mi planeación para el programa de fin de curso, el viernes teníamos consulta, así que como era ya costumbre, saliendo de la escuela, nos dirigimos al hospital.

-Isabella Cullen, por favor acompáñeme, hoy por ordenes del doctor Bananellí realizaremos una prueba, es solo para saber cuál es su nivel de azúcar- entraos en un cuarto que tenía muchas vitrinas y jeringas, también frascos, un mini bar y otras cosas- siéntese en la camilla- hice lo que me ordeno, saco un vaso y puso la mitad de agua, después sacón un sobre blanco y lo vacio en el vaso y lo revolvió, me lo entrego y pidió que me lo tomara, dejo pasar 10 minutos y después, me llevo al laboratorio, ahí me sacaron sangre, y hasta el momento era lo más difícil para mí, no me gustaba ver sangre y menos si era mía.

Regrese a donde había dejado a mi adorable esposo, y cuando llego lo vi hablando con Carlisle, lo salude y todavía llevaba en el brazo un pequeño parche en el lugar donde me habían sacado sangre.

-¿Amor que te paso?

-Pruebas sanguíneas, ¿Por qué no pueden dejar la sangre ahí dentro donde corresponde?

-Hey ya paso, yo estoy contigo- trato de calmarme

-¿De qué fue la prueba Bella?- pregunto Carlisle, que nos había estado observando con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Para saber cuál es mi nivel de azúcar- respondí

-Bien, chicos los dejo, tengo que hacer mí última ronda y nos vamos.

-Si papa, nos vemos en casa

-Hasta luego Carlisle

Edward me mantuvo abrazada mientras esperábamos a que me llamaran, cuando entre al consultorio, el doctor ya tenía mis resultados, los abrió y los examino minuciosamente.

-Bueno Bella, tus niveles de hierro ya son normales, y no tienes diabetes, así que no hay ningún peligro hasta el momento, ahora dime ¿te has sentido mal últimamente?

-No todo va tranquilo hasta el momento

-Ya pensaste lo que te dije del trabajo, porque si vas a seguir haciéndolo, tendrás que hacerlo con la mitad de tiempo, y tener mucho cuidado, no queremos que nada salga mal ¿cierto?

-Si doctor, lo sigo considerando- pude ver como Edward fruncía el seño, y era verada había pensado en la idea de dejar de trabajar y dedicarme a mis hijos por lo menos hasta que entraran a la escuela, que serian por lo menos tres años.

-Bueno pasemos a hacer tu ecografía- hiso el mismo procedimiento de siempre, y a mí me seguía impactando el poder ver a mis angelitos no podía esperar para poder tenerlos entre mis brazos.

Al salir nos dirigimos directo a la gran mansión, me gustaba mucho estar ahí, era genial que estuviera las afueras de la ciudad, y había mucha paz todo era muy tranquilo.

-Amor de verdad quiero que dejes de trabajar, no es porque sea machista, pero yo puedo mantenerte, no nos faltaría nada, puedes dejar el trabajo sin ninguna preocupación, además, no me gustaría que a nuestros hijos los cuidara algún extraño.

-Edward de verdad tanto te importa que deje de trabajar, lo he considerado, pero date cuenta de que no me los estas pidiendo me estas obligando y seré tu esposa y la madre de tus hijos pero nada más, no tienes derecho de exigirme que deje mi trabajo, además no dejaría a nuestros hijos solos, puedo cuidar de ellos, y si dejo el trabajo seria por poco tiempo.

-Isabella, no quiero que el siguiente semestre entres a trabaja a la universidad- de verdad nos estábamos enojando nunca me llama por mi nombre completo- no puedo permitir que les pase algo si entras al trabajo, dime que ago. Si entras en labor de parto en clases, no voy a permitir eso, así que te exijo que al siguiente semestre renuncies, es mas el ultimo día que vayamos a la universidad presentas tu renuncia.- sus palabras de verada me hicieron enojar.

-Hash, yo también ya hable, si me quieres escuchar si no haya es tu problema- en ese momento ya habíamos llegado a la casa, baje del auto sin esperar a que me abriera la puerta, y entre sin esperarlo, cerré la puerta más bien la azote y fui directo a saludar a los demás. Todos me vieron con una expresión rara, pues era aun más rara que Edward y yo peleáramos, cuando el entro no le preste atención, como la comida ya estaba lista, pasamos al comedor, y con tal de no sentarme junto a Edward así que yo me senté en el lugar de Rosalie y ella en el mío, en la comida había un silencio incomodo que nadie quería romper, todos nos lanzaban miradas furtivas a Edward y a mí, pero no decían nada, después de comer todos nos levantamos, le pedí a mis cuñadas a que me ayudaran a lavar los trastes de la comida, aunque solo los iba a poner en la lava-bajillas.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa entre Edward y tu, porque se pelearon?- pregunto Alice notablemente preocupada

Yo les conté todo lo que había pasado y también lo que yo pensaba, y estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo que lo que hiso Edward no estuvo bien, cuando les estaba contando llego Esme y pues también le conté todo, y la forma en que Edward se comporto exigiéndome que renunciara a mi trabajo, sin preguntarme antes que iba a hacer.

-Pues si cariño, Edward hiso mal en no preguntarte tu opinión pero bueno, hazlo sufrir un poco y que te pida perdón, ahora sube a tu habitación a descansar- aconsejo Rosalie

-No dejaremos que Edward sube a menos que tú quieras lo contrario- apoyo Alice

-Si mi hijo hizo muy mal, hablare con él y lo hare que se disculpe, lo voy a hacer entrar en razón.

-Gracias por escucharme y apoyarme no se qué aria sin ustedes

Salimos de la cocina y yo me dirigí a las escaleras, vi como Edward se levanto, pero lo detuvieron, al ver su expresión de dolor, quise ir hacia él, pero me contuve y subí a nuestra habitación, ya ahí me derrumbe a llorar de nuevo hasta que me quede dormida.

**N/A: bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado, hago lo que puedo de verdad, pero no siempre es fácil, ya sabe chismes dudas comentarios, dejen RR por fis, es muy importante**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle **

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper **


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**

Capitulo XV

**E POV**

Cuando el doctor menciono el asunto del trabajo, pensé que tal vez Bella, no lo estuviera considerando, pero cuando le dijo al doctor que lo estaba considerando, no pude evitar fruncir el seño, tal vez solo pensara dejar de trabajar un año, eso no estaba bien no quiero que mis hijos estén a cargo de un desconocido.

Después de eso pasamos con a la ecografía, cada vez se me hacía más largo el tiempo para poder tener a mis pequeños en mis brazos, poder cantarles, verlos dormir, al salir del, hospital, pensé en decirle a Bella que dejara de trabajar, yo podía mantenerlos perfectamente, además con el dinero que ambos teníamos, podríamos vivir muy bien, sin pasar necesidades.

-Amor de verdad quiero que dejes de trabajar, no es porque sea machista, pero yo puedo mantenerte, no nos faltaría nada, puedes dejar el trabajo sin ninguna preocupación, además, no me gustaría que a nuestros hijos los cuidara algún extraño- le dije esperando que lo tomara bien

-Edward de verdad tanto te importa que deje de trabajar, lo he considerado, pero date cuenta de que no me los estas pidiendo me estas obligando y seré tu esposa y la madre de tus hijos pero nada más, no tienes derecho de exigirme que deje mi trabajo, además no dejaría a nuestros hijos solos, puedo cuidar de ellos, y si dejo el trabajo seria por poco tiempo.

-Isabella, no quiero que el siguiente semestre entres a trabaja a la universidad- estaba comenzando a enojarme, sabía muy bien que solo la llamo Isabella cuando nos peleamos - no puedo permitir que les pase algo si entras al trabajo, dime que ago. Si entras en labor de parto en clases, no voy a permitir eso, así que te exijo que al siguiente semestre renuncies, es mas el ultimo día que vayamos a la universidad presentas tu renuncia.- me aterraba la idea de que les pasara algo, no lo soportaba

-Hash, yo también ya hable, si me quieres escuchar si no haya es tu problema- en ese momento ya nos encontrábamos en la casa, bajo el auto y azoto la puerta de la casa, tal vez no debí decirle que le exigía que dejara el trabajo, pero debe entender, no voy a dejar que algo salga mal.

Cuando entre a la casa, pase directo a la cocina, ahí estaban todos y nos veía con expresiones raras, sabían que casi nunca nos peleábamos, cuando nos dirigimos al comedor no se sentó a mi lado como de costumbre sino entre Rosalie y Emmett, yo le lanzaba miradas furtivas y además era un caos pues el silencio era insoportable para todos, pero nadie se atrevía a romperlo, y los demás nos veían de reojo, tratando de averiguar que, había pasado entre nosotros. Al terminar de comer Bella se fue con mi hermana y Rosalie a la cocina para poner los trastes a lavar, supongo que le preguntarían que es lo que pasaba entre nosotros.

Los chicos y mis padres se quedaron en el comedor y después se levanto mi madre para dirigirse a la cocían, los demás nos quedamos limpiando la mesa y recogiendo todo.

-¿Bien que pasa entre Bella y tú?-pregunto Jasper

No tuve mas opción que contarles lo que había pasado, Jasper le daba la razón a Bella, pero papa y Emmett, opinaban igual que yo, si ella no quería dejar el trabajo podría pasarle algo, y todos saben que sin ella yo no puedo vivir, si le pasa algo me muero, pero por el momento lo más importante era que arreglara las cosas con ella.

La vi salir de la cocina con las demás siguiéndola, se dirigió hacia las escaleras e hice ademan de seguirla, pero las chicas me detuvieron y no me dejaron ir tras ella.

-Hijo te lo mereces, no debes hacer enojar a una mujer embarazada- me consoló papa (Nótese el sarcasmo)

-Hermanito, a veces me pregunto si te falto oxigenación al nacer, porque siempre haces algo mal, y además Bella necesita estar sola, y tú tienes la culpa de su enojo, no debiste exigirle nada, si no sabías que es lo que ella opinaba, idiota.- dijo cariñosamente mi hermanita la duende malvada

-Hijo, te excediste con Bella, y ni siquiera conocías lo que iba a hacer, debes hablar con ella y pedirle una disculpa, pero ahora dejémosla que descanse.

-Y Edward pobre de ti si le pasa algo malo, a ella o a mis sobrinos, ¿entendido?- amenazo Rosalie todas incluyendo a mi madre y esposa podían ser realmente malas si se lo proponían y sobre todo amenazante y terroríficas, pero seximente, al menos Bella lo era.

-Si Rose, tu puedes hacer con mi persona lo que sea si llega a pasar algo, de verdad perdónenme, no quise comportarme así con ella, pero ¿y si quiere seguir trabajando y pasa algo? No puedo dejar que eso pase, discúlpenme pero conozco a mi esposa y eso puede pasar- reconocí

-Bueno Bella por el momento está durmiendo, así que no hay que molestarla hasta que despierte- sugirió mi madre

La tarde paso tranquilamente, solo que papa se tuvo que ir pues sucedió un accidente y había heridos, y lo necesitaban, mi madre salió a una casa que estaban remodelando para dar unas instrucciones que había olvidado sobre el papel tapis y otras cosas que dijo pero no preste atención, Rosalie y Emmett salieron a no sé donde pero no me importaba mucho, solo Rosalie me advirtió que no molestara a Bella y Jasper y Alice, fueron a ver unos detalles de la decoración del salón.

Eso nos dejaba en que Bella y yo estábamos solos en casa, casi parecía una conspiración para que arreglara todo con ella, pero no sabía si ya estaba despierta así que decidí subir a nuestra habitación para ver como estaba.

Cuando ente la imagen que vi no me gusto para nada Bella se retorcía de dolor, corrí hasta ella y le pregunte que le pasaba.

-Edward duele mucho es como la vez pasada cuando estuve a punto de abortar- sus palabras me dejaron atónito, esto era mi culpa la pelea fue mi causa por no escucharla, por no dejar que me diera su opinión, la tomen en mis brazos y me dirigí al auto, cuando la deje en el asiento del copiloto, corrí lo más rápido que pude para llegar al hospital, no le podía pasar nada, en el camino llame a papa, me dijo que nos esperaría en la entrada con una camilla, y le pedí que avisara a los demás.

Al llegar baje a Bella y la puse sobre la camilla, ella estaba inconsciente, en el camino perdió el conocimiento, poco después de que la ingresaran a urgencias llegaron los demás, no podía pensar en nada mas que no fuera mi Bella y mis hijos, si les pasaba algo seria mi culpa y solo mía.

Me lance a los brazos de mi made y llore en su hombro, me daba palabras de aliento, pero no podía dejar de llorar, papa no había salido para decir el estado de mi ángel ya tenía casi media hora desde que la ingresaron.

-Te dije que te las verías conmigo si algo pasaba, pero es suficiente viendo como sufres y no te lastimaría nunca sabes que te quiero- dijo Rosalie y después me abrazo.

Desde que habíamos llegado solo podía llorar no quería que les pasara algo, eran todo en mi vida, cuando me separe de Rose, sentí los bracitos de mi pequeña hermana y dijo:

-Calma, todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes los tres van a estar bien, lo presiento, deja de llorar no creo que quieras ver a Bella así ¿cierto?

Cuando nos separamos, vi a papa salir por la puerta ´por donde antes se habían llevado a la razón de mi existencia.

-Papa ¿Cómo se encuentra Bella? ¿Está bien ella y los bebes?- pregunte cuando se acerco a nosotros

-Edward contrólate hijo, está bien los tres, pero fue bueno que la trajeras rápido, sino pudieron haber muerto los bebes y Bella no podría tener más hijos- eso me dejo en shock, de ahora en adelante cuidaría mas a Bella.- puedes pasar a verla, esta consiente

Me dirigí a su habitación, al entrar tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió cuando me senté a los pies de la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- fui el primero en hablar

-Bien gracias, lamento haberte asustado, todo es mi culpa, no debí…

-No, de eso nada, yo empecé la pelea en el auto, fue culpa mía- la interrumpí

-Bueno, te agrada si lo dejamos en que fue culpa de ambos y sin peros- se veía cansada y sus labios estaban un poco morados.

-Entonces me perdonas el no haber dejado que me dieras tu punto de vista sobre el asunto del trabajo- suplique

-Sí, y voy a dejar de trabajar, por lo menos hasta que entren a la escuela y solo lo haré medio tiempo, ¿te parece?

-Está perfecto, ahora descansa, tal vez mañana te den de alta, pero lo más probable es que salgas de aquí hasta el lunes, lo siento.

-Todo por estar bien, lo malo es que no me gusta dormir sin ti.

-No te preocupes yo me quedo contigo aquí.

-De verdad siento todo esto, no pensé que ser madre fuera tan difícil

-Y eso no es nada querida- escuchamos a mama detrás de nosotros- es peor cuando se les alborotan las hormonas y son incontrolables-entraron todos a la habitación para poder ver a Bella-solo deberías de haber visto a Alice y Edward, aunque sé que tu y Emmett también eran así, pues han sido amigos toda la vida, no se rían porque tu Jasper y Rosalie eran igualitos a estos cuatro- los reprendió al ver sus sonrisas.

-Y lo peor es cuando empiezan los noviazgos- esa idea me espanto, mi hija no tendría novio, es mas no saldría de casa, a menos que fuera con los de la familia.

-Eso no va a ser problema, mi hijo será como su padre- Emmett dijo algo pero lo ignore junto con las risas de Jasper- y mi hija no saldrá de casa, solo con la familia

-Si hijo, eso decía de tu hermana, y mírala ahora está casada- se mofo de mi papa

-Además mi hija tendrá muchos chicos tras ella, y saldrá con alguno

-Si mi sobrina será como su mama y sus tías, tendrá a todo el instituto a sus pies- se enorgulleció Rosalie

-Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mis sobrinos que todavía no está aquí como para hablar de sus futuras parejas y dejemos descansar a Bella- hablo Jasper

Después de eso todos se despidieron de nosotros y se fueron a casa, trataron de convencerme de que no me quedara pero no dejaría sola a Bella ahí, después de que se fueron volvió a quedarse profundamente dormida, todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy debió ser muy agotador, sobre todo el salvar dos vidas.

Al día siguiente todos volvieron para ver a Bella y saber como estaba, como su salida del hospital seria hasta el lunes y ese día no iríamos a trabajar, me pidió que le llevara su laptop, yo también lleve la mío, pues al igual que ella, tenía que terminar mi programa para la ceremonia de clausura, lo bueno es que sería con ella, pues muchas de las mujeres que trabajan en la universidad quieren conmigo.

La cabeza de la lista era Tanya, y no pensaba soportarla, no me agradaba para nada, y menos por la forma en la que veía a mi Bella.

El fin de semana lo pasaríamos en el hospital, y le pedí a Jasper que avisara en la universidad que no iríamos.

**N/A: sé que es corto, pero de verada ahí veces en las que mi imaginación me abandona, aunque no me guste, y bueno hoy hice sufrir a Edward.**

**Mil gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejar su RR, también a los que me agregan en sus favoritos no saben lo felices que me hacen. Y pues escuche algo que es cierto el que escribe lo hace para sí, sin importar lo que las demás pienses, y en parte estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero también son validas las críticas constructivas. De cualquier forma GRACIAS**

**Y bueno en el siguiente capítulo abra lemmon**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle**

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**

Capitulo XVI

**B POV**

El fin de semana, no fue como me hubiera gustado pero él hubiera no existe, así que tuve que aguantarme y quedarme en el hospital, hasta el lunes que me dieron de alta, Edward se quedo conmigo todo el tiempo en el hospital, los demás solo fueron a ver cómo me encontraba.

El lunes Edward falto al trabajo, y por la mañana salió a nuestra casa en busca de ropa para que pudiera salir del hospital, pues no saldría con la que llegue, cuando se fue llego el doctor Bananellí, me dio el alta y me regaño por tener tanto estrés, y me dijo que de ahora en adelante tendría que estar muy relajada, y me dijo que podía seguir haciendo lo mismo de antes, solo que ahora no podré cargar cosas pesadas, ni hacer grandes esfuerzos, pero no podía quedarme con las ganas y pregunte:

-¿Doctor, puedo seguir teniendo sexo con mi esposo?- cuando lo dije no pude evitar el sonrojo que acudió a mis mejilla.

-Claro que puedes Bella, pero no puede ser muy salvaje y no agás muchos esfuerzos , y solo podrán tenerlo hasta que tengas 8 meses, después de cumplirlos nada, pues hay si supondría un poco mas de riesgo, pero mientras disfrútalo- contesto a mi pregunta, con una gran calma.

-Gracias doc., era lo que necesitaba saber.

Después de que salió el doctor entro Edward, llevaba una mochila, con lo que supuse seria mi ropa y no me equivoque, me ayudo a salir de la cama y me llevo hasta el baño, me bañe lo más rápido que pude, pues no soportaba estar ahí ni un minuto más, cuando salí de el cuarto, Edward me pidió que fuéramos a ver a Carlisle para saludarlo.

Una vez fuera del hospital, espire profundamente, pues el olor a medicamentos me tenía un poco asqueada, y también porque hay dentro sentía un poco de claustrofobia. Subimos al auto y fuimos directo a casa, al llegar Edward me sugirió que me recostara.

-No de verada ya no soporto está en la cama, aunque he de admitir que es más cómoda, pero no.

-Bien, entonces que se te antoja hacer- pregunto

-No lo sé, podemos salir a caminar y tener un picnic o algo así, solo no me mantengas encerrada, por favor.

-Acabas de salir del hospital y ya quieres ir de aventurera- se rio

-O podríamos hacer otra cosa en la cama- dije seductoramente

-Bien, pero no le preguntamos al doctor si podríamos seguir teniendo relaciones sexuales

-Bueno tu no, pero yo si

-¿Y qué dijo?- pregunto besando el lóbulo de mi oreja, con la voz un poco ronca

-Que podíamos seguir, pero después de cumplir 8 mese nada de nada.

-Bueno, pues disfrutemos los dos meses que nos quedan.

Después de terminar con nuestra charla, nos condujo a nuestra habitación y en el camino nos fuimos despojando de la ropa, hasta terminar solo con la interior. Al llegar a la habitación me recostó sobre la cama, y me observo se puso sobre mí con un poco de trabajo, pues ya no podía hacerlo de la misma forma por mi voluminoso vientre, y comenzó a acariciarme, lentamente recorrió el contorno de mis sujetador, después, llevo sus manos a mi espalda y me di cuenta de sus intenciones, y arque la espalda para que pudiera sacar el broche de este, al liberar mis senos los tomo con sus manos, haciendo que de mi boca saliera un gemido que no pude contener, yo lleve mis manos a su bóxer y comencé a frotar sobre la tela de estos, recibiendo un gemido de su parte, después tomo uno de mis pezones en su boca y lo lamio, y succiono, casi con ansias, y el otro lo estrujaba con la mano, pues la otra mano la llevo a mis bragas, paso sus dedos sobre estas y otro gemido se escapo de mis labios, las sensaciones que me daba eran muy placenteras. Metí mi mano en su bóxer y tomen su pene, comencé a subir y bajar mi mano después lo recorrí, con mis dedos.

-Bella- advirtió con voz ronca del deseo

Seguí moviendo mi mano, y el introdujo la suya entre mis bragas, pellizco mi clítoris y metió un dedo en mi interior, recibiendo otro gemido de parte mía, con el pulgar presiono de nuevo mi clítoris y formo círculos sobre él, cada caricia era mejor que la otra, estaba fuera de mi, necesitaba tenerlo dentro, no aguantaría mas y se lo dije

-Ho Edward por favor, hazlo ya te necesito- suplique

-Bien, pero será de otra forma, ponte en cuatro- hice lo que me dijo y me di la vuelta.

-Si no te agrada de esta forma, solo dímelo.

Se posiciono sobre mi entrada y poco a poco fue penetrándome, lo hacía con ternura, y amor, tratando de ser lo menos duro posible, comenzó con un vaivén de caderas lento y después fue subiendo de ritmo, el me tenía en sus manos mis senos, y me decía cuanto me amaba, en el momento que los dos alcanzamos el tan preciado orgasmo, salió de mí y me recosté sobre mi espalda, después me puse de lado para poder verlo, y acaricie su rostro, tenía una expresión de felicidad y supuse que la mía no sería distinta.

Me beso dulce mente y después hablo.

-Fue más cómoda esa postura- afirmo

-Sí, mejor que de cucharita y todas las demás, tuve más placer

-Lo supuse, pues he oído que así se tiene una mayor penetración- después me beso, vi el reloj que estaba alado de nuestra cama, y marcaba las dos de la tarde, y yo ya tenía un poco de hambre.

-Ahora tengo hambre pero de comida, ya sacie un poco la que era de ti y creo que después de que me alimentes, podremos seguir- para confirmar lo que había dicho mi estomago rugió.

-Bien a alimentar a la embarazada

Nos pusimos algo de ropa y bajamos pero como ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de cocinar optamos por pedir comida. Cuando llego nos limitamos a comer, y después me propuso salir a caminar para quemar las calorías, salimos, y llegamos a un parque, nos sentamos en una banca, y vimos a unos cuantos niños que se encontraban jugando, un niño que estaba corriendo cerca de nosotros se cayó y comenzó a llorar, Edward se levanto y fue a ver como estaba, yo solo lo pude seguir, el tomo al niño en brazos.

-Hola pequeño ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunte dulcemente

-No me caí- el niño no tenía más de tres años

-¿Dónde te pegaste?- me enseño sus rodillas y tenían un poco de tierra y una leve raspadura- ¿te duele mucho?

-Di me lele muto, muto

-Bien, vamos a la banca- Edward lo llevo a donde momento antes habíamos estado sentados, lo sentó en sus piernas, yo saque de mi bolsa unas banditas que traía por si pasaba un accidente y una toalla húmedas desechables con las cuales ocupaba para limpiar mi rostro, le limpie las rodillas y le coloque las banditas- listo corazón ya está.

-Gadias

-¿Bienes con alguien?- pregunto Edward pues nadie se había acercado a verlo

-Di con mi hedmano, pero fue a compad un hedado- cuando termino de hablar escuchamos que gritaban el nombre de alguien

-Es mi hedmano, pedon, no me he pesentado, soy Taylor Stewart – dijo educadamente

Llego hasta nosotros un chico como de 10 años- Hola, Tay aquí estás, me preocupaste, ¿te paso algo?

-Di, me caí pero…

-Bella, me llamo Bella, y mi esposo es Edward- le dije al ver que no nos habíamos presentado

-Bella y Edad me adudaron

-Bueno gracias, y disculpen pero mis papas ya han llegado por nosotros.

-No hay problema- contesto Edward

Cuando se fueron se me quedo viendo detenidamente

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte después de unos momentos

-Nada, solo que serás una muy buena madre

-Sí y tu un buen padre

Después de eso nos fuimos a casa, al llegar vi que tenía un mensaje en el celular, así que me dispuse a escuchar el mensaje que era de Emmett.

-Hola, bueno llamaba para ver como estás Bella, y también informarte que mañana tenemos una junta de consejo por la tarde y que acordamos que el miércoles hay comida en mi casa. Espero que todo esté bien y cuídate mañana nos vemos. Saluda a Edward de mi parte, un beso te quiero.

Al colgar sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor, me gire para encarar a mi adonis y lo bese apasionadamente, en cada beso me transmitía toda la pasión que él sentía.

-Prometiste que después de comer, terminarías con migo, así que sigamos con lo de antes, después de eso me volvió a llevar a la cama y seguimos teniendo sexo todo el resto de la tarde, por la noche bajamos para comer algo y después volver en donde estábamos, después de mucho sexo placentero nos dormimos, Edward como últimamente hacía me rodeo por detrás.

A la mañana siguiente sonó muy temprano el despertador, a menos para mi gusto, nos bañamos y desayunamos, fue algo ligero, solo un poco de fruta y jugo, nos fuimos en el auto de Edward, y al llegar fui directo a la dirección para presentar mi renuncia.

-Director Grene, vengo a presentar mi renuncia, el siguiente año escolar yo no regresare, el viernes es mi último día aquí.

-Pero Bella, tu eres de mi mejor personal, no puedes dejar así de fácil el plantel, si quieres te puedo aumentar el sueldo, pero no nos dejes.

-Lo siento, pero no es por el dinero es por mi embarazo.- intente razonar con el

-Si ese es el problema, pues puedes tomar todo un año de permiso, pero no nos dejes- rogó

-No puedo, tal vez en unos tres años pueda regresar, pero no el siguiente año.

-Está bien, antes que nada está la familia y eso yo lo sé muy bien

-Gracias director, esta es mi carta de renuncia, después del viernes, no creo volver pronto.

Después de hablar con el director salí directo mi salo, al pasar frente a Tanya me pregunto si de verdad no entraría a trabajar el siguiente año.

-Pues no Tanya, pero no creas que por eso, ya tienes a MI Edward, te falta mucho para eso.

Salí de ahí y después el día fue de lo más sencillo, tal vez fuera el hecho de que era martes y ya no teníamos clases, solo se impartían regularizaciones a los alumnos que iban mal, como Edward sabia que por la tarde tenía que ver a Emmett, me llevo a comer a un restaurante, al termina de comer me llevo a la editorial.

-Me llamas a la hora que salgas para que venga por ti

-Está bien, mi amado sobreprotector, te voy a extrañar, y te amo

-También te amo, y te voy a extrañar más.

Al entrar subí a la oficina de Emmett, su secretaria era nueva y no me conocía me dijo que Emmett no estaba ocupado pero si no tenía cita con el no podía entrar, le dije quien era ya un así no me permitió el paso, como estaba comenzando a desesperarme, no me importo lo que dijera y pase su escritorio, abrí las puertas y entre a la oficina de mi hermano.

-Disculpe señor, la señora no tiene cita y aun así insistía en entrar- se disculpo su secretaria

-No te preocupes Lidia, es mi hermana y puede pasar aunque no tenga cita previa.

-Bien señor con permiso

-Sabes tú secretaria me saco de mis casillas, es tan insistente, ha pero yo mas- le dije después de que nos separamos de nuestro abrazo.

-Si discúlpala es nueva, y pues no te conoce, quieres algo de tomar

-No así está bien

-Bueno entonces pasemos a la sala de juntas, ya deben de estar todos.

La junta fue aburrida, y además no entendía casi nada, solo las cosas nuevas que harían en la empresa, y otras cosas, además de que tenían que entregarme un reporte de los ingresos de la empresa, y el depósito en mis tarjetas. Cosas que después Emmett me explicaría.

Fue él quien me llevo pues ya se dirigía a su casa y para no hacer que Edward saliera y pasar más tiempo entre hermanos. Emm era muy lindo, no me pudo haber tocado un mejor hermano, además también era un muy buen amigo, y él como yo habíamos sufrido mucho con la perdida de nuestros padres.

-¿Bella, te das cuenta de que nuestro papas también tendrían 25 años de casado?

-Si Emmy, ¿sabes que me duele? que no estén con nosotros, sobre todo en nuestros momento importante, como cuando nos graduamos, o en nuestras bodas, o en este momento que estoy embarazada, lo extraño mucho, pero te tengo a ti, y con eso puedo estar bien, aunque aun así me faltan mucho.

-Yo también lo extraño, el día de mi boda a nadie se lo dije, pero tenía muchas ganas de abrazar a mama, y que papa me diera su bendición, se que las cosas suceden por algo, pero, no se me hace justo lo que les paso, ellos eran buenas personas, y que un borracho acabara con sus viadas, fue lo peor.

-Te parece si el sábado les hacemos una visita y le hablamos, tiene mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos juntos

-Claro es una buena idea- para ese momento está fuera de mi casa, le di un abrazo y un beso y nos despedimos.

Al entrar encontré a Edward en la sala viendo noticias, pero al verme apago la tele y me saludo con un beso.

-Pensé que me llamarías

-Bueno Emm se ofreció a traerme y no pude negarle eso a mi oso

-Bien cenamos y vamos a dormir ¿sí?

-Bien

Lo que cenamos no fue nada elaborado, solo un plato de cereal y yogurt, después de eso nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, encendimos la tele y vimos la mansión Foster (**N/A: es mi programa favorito después de Phineas & Ferb**), al terminar Edward apago la tele y le hablo a los bebes, después de eso nos dispusimos a dormir.

**NN/A: de verdad amo la mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios y Phineas & Ferb sobre todo Blue y Candas**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett **

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle **

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**

Capitulo XVII

El miércoles fue un día un poco ajetreado, tuve que entregar mi programa de conducción y se suponía que tenía que ponerme de acuerdo con Edward pero eso lo podíamos hacer después, llegamos a casa y prepare algo rápido para que comiéramos, no teníamos muchos ánimos, pero teníamos que ir a la casa de Emmett, y tendríamos que llevar el postre, y como esa era un especialidad prepare un pastel de chocolate, decorado con M&M, era de las cosa que más les gustaba a mi familia, la cena era a las ocho de la noche y apenas eran las cinco, así que todavía tenía tiempo de bañarme, además si lo hacía con Edward podríamos tardar un poco más.

-Amor, voy a darme un baño- le dije insinuado que quería que me siguiera

-Bien, después de que te bañes lo hago yo- dijo sin darle importancia, cosa que hiso que me enojara, pero no le di importancia y me fui a bañar sola.

Cuando estaba debajo del chorro de agua, sentí que se abría la puerta, y se oían pasos en dirección a la regadera, no tenia ánimo para meterme en la tina.

-¿Puedo bañarme contigo?- pregunto Edward

-No, mejor te esperas a que salga y te bañas tú- conteste enojada, no me dice primero una cosa y después cambia de opinión, que se cree

-Pero si nos bañamos juntos, ahorramos agua, que hay que tener en cuenta que se agota.

-Pues lastima, yo me baño sola- lo que no vi venir fue que se había quitado la ropa y estaba dispuesto a bañarse conmigo.

-Sabes ya me desvestí, y si me hubieras dicho que quería que nos bañáramos juntos lo habría hecho- se metió debajo del agua y me abrazo

-Pero tú también podrías habérmelo dicho y no decir que al salir yo te bañabas tú así que los dos tenemos culpa- tomo el jabón y lo pasó sobre mi vientre, después comenzó a lavar mi cuerpo, yo hice lo propio con él, y se podía sentir como crecía nuestra excitación.

-Edward ahora no- dije cuando me beso apasionadamente y llevaba sus dedos a mi vagina

-Por favor, lo hago rápido- después de eso no me pude resistir, baje mi mano a su entrepierna, y pude sentir su masculinidad en mi mano, comencé a masturbarlo y él lo hacía con sus dedos dentro de mí, después me apoyo en la pared de espaldas a él, y sin avisar me penetro, después de unos minutos y gemidos acabamos juntos, al salir de baño nos vestimos y me dirigí al tocador para poder maquillarme, que como ya era costumbre, fue muy ligero.

Teníamos el tiempo exacto para llegar a casa de Emm, en el camino, íbamos hablando de todo un poco, le conté que el martes había presentado mi renuncia y lo que Tanya me había dicho.

-Amor no te preocupes, no te cambiaria por alguien como ella, además eres el amo de mi vida, madre de mis futuros hijos, abuela de mis futuros nieto, mi compañera mi amante, eres mi vida en si.- lo que dijo provoco que soltara unas lagrimas, esto era lo único que no me gustaba de estar embarazada, bueno las nauseas tampoco.

-Gracias, eres tan lindo, cada día te amo mas, eres el único

Después de eso llegamos en un cómodo silencio, Emmett nos abrió la puerta y ahí ya estaban Alice y Jasper, hash siempre éramos los últimos y todo porque Edward desde que supo que estaba embarazada decidió conducir con más cuidado y a velocidad moderada.

-Bueno, ya era hora saben que dijimos a las ocho ¿cierto?, pues son ocho y cinco- Alice estaba enojada además ella siempre llegaba tarde

-Pero tú siempre llegas tarde es un milagro que hoy estés aquí temprano- Edward hablo por mi

-Bueno, es que también acabo de llegar, perdón solo quería hacerlos enojar, ji- dijo poniendo cara de inocente.

-Ya, mejor pasemos a cenar- pidió Emmett poniendo paz

La cena fue encilla, ensalada, pasta y filete con salsa y champiñones, igual que siempre bebimos vino, yo jugo, ya hasta me estaba acostumbrando, y eso de no probar alcohol en mucho tiempo estaba dejando trastornos en mi cuerpo, y no es que fuera una alcohólica, pero tenía que probar algo cuando diera a luz.

-Bien cuál es el motivo de la cena- cuestione al terminar de cenar

-Sencillo Belly-Bells- dijo Alice- es que queremos saber quiénes serán los padrinos de mi sobrinos, obviamente seré yo, pero Rose, dice que seremos ambas

Los chicos solo rodaron los ojos, y yo las veía atónita, estaban matándose con las miradas, y todavía no sabía a qué se referían, ¿padrinos de qué?

-Bueno explíquenme porque no entiendo.

-Si es obvio que bautizaras a los peques, y queremos saber quiénes serán los padrinos- respondió Rosalie con mirada suplicante

-Bueno, para empezar, nuestro hijo aun no nacen faltan tres meses para eso, y unos mas para que los bauticemos, es muy precipitado- respondió Edward salvándome de algún comentario que fuera mi muerte segura.

-Bien pero por favor elijan ahora, así después no pueden cambiar de opinión- pidió Alice

-Bien, Alice y Emmett- dije simplemente

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron cinco voces

-Como oyen, Alice y Jasper de Tony, y Emmett y Rosalie de Lizzy- conteste como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Bueno… es que… pero… bien- todos excepto Edward estaba atónitos

-Creímos que… elegirían a una sola pareja… para padrinos de ambos- Jasper fue el primero en hablar, un poco confundido

-Pues no, no podríamos elegir a una sola pareja, no sería justo-le dijo mi ángel

Esto era raro, o sea no habían nacido siquiera y ya estaban peleando por ellos, algo les pasa, y lo voy a averiguar, pero algo paso antes, Emmett extendió la mano hacia Jasper y Rosalie la extendió hacia Alice.

-Pagan, hicimos una apuesta ahora pagan.

-De que va la apuesta- pregunto Edward y se estaba enojando

-Bueno- empezó Alice- es que pues pensamos que elegirían una sola pareja para que fuera los padrinos de sus hijos, y pues yo pensé que como soy hermana de Edward y todos me adoran, nos elegirían a Jazz y a mí, pero nos equivocamos.

-¿Y no pensaste en que Emm es hermano de Bella, y ella podría haberlo elegido?

-Pues no, la verdad no

-Y tu Emm que apostaste.

-Que mi chica tendría razón, en la apuesta con Rose.

-¿Qué aposto Rose?

-Que elegirías a las dos parejas y que Edward se enojaría cuando se enterara

-Bueno, apostaron sobre nosotros, quiero la mitad de lo que ganaron- dije demandante

-Bien, de todas formas era para los bebes

-Es el colmo Alice, te voy a acusar con mama- dijo Edward cantando su acusación

-No con mama no, se va a enojar y me va a regañar con ella no, por favor Edward por lo que más quiera en esta vida eso no

-¿Bella qué opinas?

-Sí, digámosle a Esme lo que hicieron y también a Carlisle- los vi a todos y le saque la lengua, en un acto infantil

-Bella no vas a dejar que me regañen ¿o sí?, tenemos algo que hacer y Esme no me dejaría salir.

-No te preocupes Emmy, yo lo arreglo, pero si te acuso.

Después de arreglar el asunto de las apuestas, le dije a Edward que estaba cansada, nos despedimos y nos fuimos a casa, al llegar entramos y apenas cerramos la puerta Edward comenzó a besarme, este hombre no tenia como saciarse, lo bueno es que yo lo aprovechaba, llegamos a nuestra habitación y ya solo teníamos la ropa interior, me recostó en la cama y me puso de lado después, se acostó tras de mí y su penes que estaba totalmente erecto, entro en mi vagina, tuvimos sexo y después nos quedamos dormidos. Se estaba tomando muy enserio lo de aprovechar los dos mese antes de que no pudiéramos tener sexo.

El jueves fue sencillo, solo tuvimos que ir a firmar y entregar los últimos detalles para el siguiente ciclo, aunque yo no iba a estar, tenía que ir para firmar los papeles de mi renuncia, y para recoger mi liquidación.

Esa tarde llame a Alice para que me dijera que se me vería mejor en el cierre de clausura, y la cena de ese día, no tenía ni la menor idea de que usar, así que después de unos consejos, tenía todo mi atuendo para los dos eventos listo, Edward solo iría de traje.

En la cena, las mesas eran por pareja, así nadie desagradable se sentó con Edward solo yo, la cena estaba bien, un poco condimentada, y tal vez eso provocaría que no durmiera, pero nada más, la pasamos bailando y no nos separábamos para nada, cuando ya no podía más le pedí a Edward que nos fuéramos, nos despedimos de todos y salimos a nuestra casa.

El viernes me levante muy temprano, tenía que arreglarme, bañarme, desayunas, pues si no lo hacía Edward me regañaba, y no tenia ánimos de rogar que me perdonara por no querer desayunar completamente, además tenía que llamar a Emmett a la empresa y pedir una cita con él, aunque pensándolo bien mejor lo hablamos en casa.

-Bella relájate, todo saldrá bien amor, yo te ayudo en todo, además solo tienes que conducir un programa, solo lee tus hojas y listo, yo estaré ahí y lo aremos como todo, genial pidió al ver como daba vueltas tratando de encontrar unas sombras que combinaran con mi ropa, porque si puedo ser muy vanidosa cuando me lo propongo.

-Bien, ya podemos desayunar, estoy lista- le hable cuando termine con mi maquillajes

El preparo el desayuno mientras bajaba, fue simple fruta, cereal, leche, y un barra de avena, cada vez que el, me alimentaba se excedía pero lo comía todo y sin poner objeción.

El estudio de la universidad estaba decorado con búhos con birretes azules, eso le desagradaría mucho a Alice, lo vería como una ofensa, pero bueno ella no está aquí, la ceremonia fue rápida, o así me pareció a mí, Tanya como siempre al terminar le ceremonia se puso en su papel de arrastrada, Edward no le prestó atención, y está indignada salió de ahí dándome una mirada envenenada, pero no me daba miedo así que no le preste atención.

Dado que apenas eran las 12, decidimos ir a casa, y pues veríamos que hacer mientras tanto, tal vez Esme estuviera ahí, aunque no era seguro, pues todos trabajamos, antes de ir la llamamos, y nos dijo que si estaba pues no tenía trabajo por el momento, pues ya había terminado con la remodelación de la casa que estaba haciendo.

Al llegar la encontramos trabajando en su jardín, estaba plantando gardenias y rosas, su jardín era muy envidiable, hermoso más que ninguno, Esme le dedicaba mucho tiempo, en ese lugar era todo muy bonito, su flores combinaban, las violetas estaban a lado de otras flores de color amarillo, supongo que se tomo su tiempo para tenerlo todo tan perfecto, le ofrecí mi ayuda pero no podía hacer mucho, solo pude poner en un forero rosas rojas y blancas.

Mientras esperábamos a los otros, Edward le dijo a Esme de la apuesta y dijo que ella se encargaría de su castigo, aunque no iba a ser muy dura, tenía un corazón muy noble y no le gustaba castigar a sus hijos.

-Esme por cierto, deja salir a Emmett el sábado tenemos algo que hacer, y tenemos que ir juntos, ¿Si?

-Claro Bella pero del castigo no se salva. ¿Por qué no sube a cambiarse de ropa?

Subimos al cuarto y Edward comenzó a desvestirme.

-Hey tomaste muy enserio lo de aprovechar los dos meses antes de que pases tres sin sexo, ¿cierto?

-Claro, aunque pese que solo sería el octavo y novenos mes de embarazo que pasaría sin sexo. ¿A qué se debe el otro?

-A la cuarentena, algo así, pero después de eso, como si no hubiera pasado nada y podremos seguir con el sexo nuestro de cada día

-Bueno, podemos seguir con esto por el momento, y así reponemos los dos meses que no podremos.

Después de que tuvimos sexo y creo que hasta Esme nos debe haber oído bajamos y ya estaba la mayoría, solo faltaba Rosalie y Alice, supongo que estaban de compras, lo bueno es que no me invitaron, no podía seguirles el ritmo con mi enorme vientre.

-Bien, en cuanto lleguen las chicas vamos a hablar muy seriamente, y tengan por seguro que todos van a estar castigados, así que disfruten el poco tiempo que tienen.

Después de que la mama de la familia diera su discurso, nos dirigimos a la sala, y los chicos comenzaron a jugar en el Xbox, eso es como su lo segundo más importante en sus vidas, los deje disfrutar el momento y me recargue en el hombro de Edward, y poco a poco me fui sumiendo en la inconsciencia.

-Bella, amor despierta, vamos arriba dormilona- escuche la voz de mi amado esposo a lo lejos, y lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, cerca de nosotros no había nadie, estábamos solos en la sala.

-Hola- dije con voz patosa

-Hola, vamos a comer y si quieres después puedes volver a dormir- sugirió

-Si me parece que eso aremos

La comida fue como siempre, la misma canción, solo que cuando estábamos terminando llamaron a Emmett para decirle algo muy importante, sobre una sesión de fotos, y una campaña.

Al terminar todos nos dirigimos a la sala, y Alice propuso ver una película.

-Bueno, veamos Troya- dijo Rosalie

-No, mejor Harry Potter y El Cáliz De Fuego- propuse

-Escucha Tu Destino- hablo Alice

-Veamos Posdata: Te Amo- pidió Esme

-No no, Actividad Paranormal- menciono Emmett

-Masacre En Texas- el ultimo fu Jasper, yo sabía que Edward me apoyaría, al igual que Carlisle lo haría con Esme.

-todos comenzamos a hablar al mismo tiempo, y al final yo dije que quería ver HP, y Rosalie me ataco verbalmente

-La quieres ver solo por Robert Pattinson, porque según tú se parece a Edward, al final vas a llorar con su muerte

-Si pues tú quieres ver Troya por Brad Pitt, y también lloras cuando muere, así que no digas nada

-Si vemos Escucha tu destino, nadie llora- intento persuadir Alice

-Claro que si lloras hija, acéptalo, es mejor PD.: Te Amo- contradijo Esme, pero todos sabíamos que lloraríamos con la muerte del coprotagonista

-Como con todas las películas lloran, veremos una de terror, así nadie pierde nada- intento razonar Carlisle, pero obviamente no lo dejamos, y le hice una cara a Edward con la que sabía no me negaría nada.

-Bueno, hagamos una votación, las mujeres no quieren ver películas de terror, mejor votemos por una de las que ellas hayan elegido.- demando mi ángel

-Bueno- dijimos todos a la vez y después Alice salió corriendo a su cuarto y bajo con hojas pequeñas en las que pondríamos nuestra elección. Cuando terminamos de votar, Carlisle conto los votos y terminó ganando Esme, pues yo solo tuve dos votos, y Alice y Rosalie, uno.

Vimos la película, no con muchas ganas, pero aun así lloramos mucho y nos reíamos con las locuras que hacían, y le mencione algo a Alice sobre regalarle un vibrador, a lo que ella y Jasper se sonrojaron.

Cuando termino, subí a mi habitación con Edward, estaba todavía muy cansada, y el no cooperaba mucho, con intentar tener sexo cuando llegamos al cuarto.

Me tumbe en la cama y volví a dormir, pero tuve un sueño lindo, donde se veía un bebe, a este lo tenía cargando mi hermano, el bebe era muy bonito, con su cabello rubio y rizado, ojos grises, en si un bebe hermoso, y Edward cargaba a dos pequeños, una niña y un niño, el niño tenía el cabello como el de Edward y sus ojos verdes muy parecido a él, la niña era casi igual al niño solo que su cabello era largo, y por ultimo Jazz que cargaba a una niña, de cabello negro con ojos azules. Todos los bebes tenían un parecido con nosotros, y supuse que serian nuestros hijos, los chicos se veían grandiosos cargando a los bebes.

Al despertar me di cuenta que era de madrugada, y a mi lado estaba Edward profundamente dormido, me volví a dormir, solo que antes pensé en eso lindo bebes.

Sentí una carisias por mi vientre y ligeras patadas, eso era ya una costumbre, despertar por las palabras o carisias de Edward, o las patadas de mis bebes.

Bajamos a desayunar, y fue tranquilo, después de eso, subí para tomar una ducha, pues avía quedado con mi hermano que saldríamos a las 10:30, me vestí sencillamente, con un conjunto deportivo, y así salimos en dirección al cementerio donde se encontraban nuestros padres.

Esto sería muy difícil.

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett **

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle **

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper **


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

Capitulo XVIII

El camino hacia el cementerio fue en silencio, pero no incomodo, donde se siente la tención en el aire, con Emmett muchas cosas eran sencillas, como hablar o callar, por eso y por lo tierno y comprensivo que es, lo amo es de las personas mas importantes de mi vida. Si me falta no se qué haría, es lo único que me quedo de mi familia cuando mis padres murieron, además de el dinero, pero no me importa lo material, no me serviría si no tuviera a mi familia.

Al llegar me ayudo a bajar del Jeep, sin su ayuda hubiera terminado en el suelo, y eso iba a ser muy difícil, entramos y fuimos directo al lugar donde estaban nuestros padres, solo era una lapida con sus nombres, la fecha de su nacimiento y la de su muerte, además del epitafio que decía:

-**"Aquí, se encuentra un pareja muy buena, lindos padres y muy bueno amigos, descansen en paz, en algún momentos nos reencontraremos"-**

Acaricie las letras de sus nombre, Charlie Swan y Renne McCarthy de Swan, mis papas, como los extrañaba, me hacían mucha falta.

-Má, Pa, no saben cómo los extrañamos, desde que se fueron los hemos necesitado mucho, ha habido momentos de nuestra vida en los que nos habría encantado que estuvieran con nosotros.- Emmett fue el primero en hablar, pero yo continúe lo que estaba diciendo.

-Nuestras bodas, graduaciones, o para mí en este momento, no saben cómo me encantaría que pudieran estar conmigo en las etapas de mi embarazo, sé que no fue su elección, pero ¿Por qué tuvieron que irse?, Emmy y yo los necesitamos.

-Como sabremos si todas las patadas que le dan mis sobrinos a Belly, fueron las mismas que te dábamos mami, o si los vómitos eran los mismos que Bella te causaba, pues los cuatro sabemos que yo era el más tranquilo.

-Quien le contara, historia a nuestro hijos sobre nosotros cuando éramos unos niños, claro los mas lindos de todos.- no podía dejar de ser tan modesta como siempre.

-Esme y Carlisle son como nuestros segundos padres, pero nunca por nada del mundo los cambiaríamos, preferiríamos no tener todo el dinero que nos dejaron con tal de que estuvieran con nosotros, el dinero no cubre el lugar que dejaron, aunque les agradecemos lo que nos dieron aun después de muertos, eso nos sirve de mucho, si no con que pagaríamos los objetos que hemos comprado para los peques.

-Es difícil, hacerse a la idea de que no conocerán a sus nietos, sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero, habría preferido que el tipo ebrio que causo sus muerte hubiera tenido su lugar y ustedes solo sufrieran lesiones, pero tenerlos con nosotros a nuestro lado, en los días felices y en los triste igual.

-Se que a Bellita le habría encantado la idea de que papa la entregara en el altar y no yo, o que a mí me hubiera guitado que ustedes estuvieran presentes cuando pedí la mano de mi Rose, ha, es gracioso, lo que decías mama fue muy cierto, Bella termino con Edward, Alice con Jasper y yo con Rosalie, todos somos muy unido, aun así nada llena el hueco que hay por no tenerlos cerca.

-Aunque cerca están, pues se encentra en nuestros corazones, pero físicamente no haría daño, Wow, este año al igual que Carlisle y Esme cumplirían 25 años de ser pareja, y estoy segura de que también hubiéramos organizado la mejor de las fiestas, y papa afirmaría que el mejor regalo que le pude dar son sus futuros nietos.- recordé la fiesta y su felicidad por ser abuelos.

-No se preocupen, entre los dos les hablaremos de ustedes, también cuando yo tenga mis hijos, les diré los buenos abuelos que tuvieron.

-Ayúdenos a mantenernos en pie, seguir adelante, a llevar el fuego, que no se pierda nuestra llama.- pedí entre lagrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas

-Hare lo que papa hacia con nosotros, nos llevaba en su espalda y cuidare de la espalda de mis hijos y sobrinos, al igual que el camino por el que los llevamos.

-Cantare como lo hacía mama cuando no podíamos dormir o teníamos miedo del monstro del armario. Ahora entiendo cuando nos decían que cerráramos los ojos, o que miráramos a otro lado, eso era para mantenernos a salvo, evitar ver algo desagradable.

-Lástima que eso no nos lo dijeron antes de su muerte, nos abrían evitado el dolor de tener que reconocer sus cuerpos ensangrentados, sin vida, solo pensar que no volveríamos a ver sus ojos, sus sonrisas, oír su voz, todo en ese momento nos causo mucho daño, es difícil, hay momentos en los que la única persona que causa tu llanto es la única que puede pararlo, en esos momento los necesitábamos más que nunca, pero no los teníamos para apoyarnos.

-Es irreal comprender lo que repetían tantas veces después de sus muertes.

-Les prometemos venir más seguido y hablar con ustedes, lo haremos juntos, es muy feo derrumbarse solo, prefiero hacerlo con mi hermanita menor que yo por 10 minutos.

-Recuerde que los queremos, eso nunca va a cambiar, la próxima visita será antes de que dé a luz, por cierto, serán mellizos, y sus nombres son Elizabeth Anne y Derek Anthony Cullen Swan.

Dejamos rosas blancas y amarillas, después de eso nos dirigimos a casa, el tiempo se había pasado muy rápido ya eran las dos de la tarde, pues pasamos a nuestra antigua casa, donde vivíamos con nuestros padres, no queríamos vender esa casa, tenía muchos recuerdos caídas, pasteles de lodo, raspones, lagrimas, nuestras cosas seguían en ese lugar, no sacamos nada después de la muerte de nuestros padres, después del funeral fuimos a un hotel, y posteriormente, compramos un apartamento, cuando nos casamos lo vendimos, pero la casa seguía intacta, la sala seguía cubierta por sabanas blancas, mi habitación tenia la cama con el edredón morado, los osos de peluche sobre esta, el espejo con todas mis cosa, maquillaje, cremas, perfumes, en el espejo tenia fotos pegadas de Edward y mías, de nuestros amigos, en familia de navidad.

Al salir de mi antigua habitación, encontré a Emmett saliendo de su habitación, giro para verla con nostalgia, después nos dirigimos a la habitación de nuestros padres, solo pudimos abrir la puerta, nada había cambiado desde la noche la cual ya no regresaron, había fotos de los dos abrazados, otra de los cuatro en la cama del hospital, una mas donde Emmett y yo estábamos llenos de lodo, lo que nos hiso reír, pero no pudimos seguir, eran dolorosos ver tantas cosas de ellos, fuimos a su armario y sacamos una caja donde mama guardaba álbumes de cuando éramos bebes.

Al salir de nuestra casa, fuimos a comer, Edward debería estar muy estresado, pues ni siquiera le había dicho a donde iba a ir, y si no me había llamado aun era un completo milagro, si no tenía idea de cómo estaba, se volvía loco literalmente. Cuando entramos el caos callo encima de mí.

-Isabella, ¿me puedes decir en qué lugar estabas?

-Edward, ahora no, necesito comer, tengo hambre

-Pues no la tendrías si no hubieras salido

De verdad no tenía ganas de oírlo en este momento lo que necesitaba era que consolara, que me ayudara a reponerme de la visita a mis padres.

-Edward, en este momento no le hables así. -Pidió mi hermano

-No Emmett, tu debería de haberle dicho que regresaran antes, o llevarla a comer- Edward de verdad estaba enojado, y pues puede que tuviera razón, pero no le haría caso, no voy a pasar todo el día a su vista.

-Edward, hijo, cálmate, no puedes tener a Bella todo el tiempo bajo tu cuidado- intento razonar con el Carlisle.

-Bueno, vamos a comer, supongo que ustedes deben tener hambre, después pueden hablar civilizadamente.

La comida fue en silencio, y como Emmett estaba sentado a mi lado, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro al ver cuál sería el postre pues el pie de manzana era el favorito de mi mama, este día de verada iba a pasar entre lágrimas.

Cuando terminamos de comer, me disculpe y subí a la habitación, tantas lagrimas comenzaban a pesarme, solo quería a Edward abrazándome y dándome palabras lindas.

-Bella, ¿ya me vas a decir donde estuviste?- pregunto Edward entrando a la habitación

-En el cementerio y en la casa de mis padres

-¿Qué?, Bella cómo pudiste ir, te juro que tu hermano me va a escuchar.

-Sabes, no te va a escuchar, lo decidimos él y yo, no me obligo a hacerlo.

-Eso es inconsciente, sabe cuál es tu estado, que no debes tener emociones fuertes, ¿y qué hacen?, van a visitar a tus padres, y te puedo apostar que te la pasaste llorando.

-Edward, ¿sabes cómo me siento?, te puedo asegurar que no, tú tienes a tus padres contigo, no los perdiste cuando tenías 18 años, compartiste momentos felices con ellos, no lloras su muerte, no los reconociste en una morgue, ni realizaste su funeral, y después de eso, no te fuiste a vivir a otro lugar- todo lo que le dije lo hice llorando, no pude contenerme- Cuando nos casamos, tenias a tus padres contigo, les pudiste dar la noticia de que serias padre y te felicitaron, así que no me digas que no llore por que no están, y que lo supero, se que tu no lo harías. Déjame sola, no quiero verte por el momento.

Poco tiempo después de que salió de la habitación, entro Emmett se acostó tas de mí y me abrazo, no dijo nada solo me daba caricias reconfortante, y yo solo me largue a llorar en sus brazos, después entraron Jasper y Rosalie, que al igual que Emmett me abrazaron.

-Bella, sabes que nosotros si te entendemos, también perdimos a nuestros padres, y sabemos cómo te sientes, hay momentos en los que quisiera tenerlos a mi lado, pero es normal, esas cosas no se supera, solo se atenúan.- me dijo Jazz, supongo que es lo que él sentía, al igual que Emmett me abrazo, y dejo que llorara con él.

-Hermana, sabes que al igual que tu necesito a mi mama conmigo, para decirle todo lo que siento, pero no está y tengo que sufrir por eso, pero no te preocupes, tenemos unos hermanos encantadores que harían cualquier cosa por nosotras, eso es muy bueno.- creo que sabia a que se refería Rose, aunque aun así necesitaba a mi mama.

-Cualquier cosa por nuestras pequeñas- contestaron a dúo.

Nos abrazamos los cuatro y lloramos junto, se podría decir que por el mismo sentimiento, era mejor tener a alguien con quien llorar que hacerlo sola, aunque la persona que quería que estuviera conmigo, no se encontrara, sabía que también la pasaba mal.

Al separarnos vimos que los demás estaban viéndonos también con lagrimas en los ojos, Alice, se acerco para abrazara Jasper, y Edward me abrazo a mí, Emmett y Rosalie al igual que Carlisle y Esme se abrazaron, escondí mi rosto en el cuello de Edward y llore todo lo que me quedaba, lo necesitaba sentir a mi lado, saber que lo tenía a él, y que no me dejaría.

-Perdóname amor, no debí comportarme como lo hice, solo estaba preocupado por ti.- pidió cuando nos separamos

-Perdóname tú a mí por la forma en que te hable.

-No tienes razón, yo no sé lo que tú sientes, al no tener a tu papas aquí, te aseguro que si mis padres no estuvieran estaría peor que tu, eso no lo dudes.

-Bueno ya dejemos de llorar, mejor hagamos algo todos juntos.- propuso Esme

-Quieren ver a Bella de bebe, era realmente graciosa- dijo Emmett recordando los álbumes que habíamos tomado.

-Tú eras el gracioso no yo- dije y le saque la lengua

Bajamos a la sala y vimos las fotos, la mayoría eran de Emmett y mías, éramos realmente muy graciosos, encontramos una foto donde Emmett estaba sin ropa solo con sus pequeños bóxers

-Emmett desde pequeño era un exhibicionista, nunca cambias.- se burlo Jasper

Después apareció una foto mía, tenía un pantalones con botas por fuera, una chamarra negra y un casco, además estaba al lado de un caballo, bueno, era un potrillo no muy grande.

-Woa Bella, ¿tu montas?- Pregunto Alice asombrada, pues nunca me había visto haciéndolo.

-Claro hasta los 15 años terminaron mis clases de equitación.

-Si la enana, era muy buena en eso

-Que les parece si vamos a la hacienda que nos dejaron nuestros papas al morir, creo que nunca han ido, es my bonita, y tiene muchos caballos, podríamos practicar equitación.- dije solo para salir de la ciudad.

-Seria genial, Bella la última vez que fuimos fue hace como medio año, si antes de saber que estabas embarazada, que te rapte y Edward casi me mata.- recordó Emmett, no íbamos muy seguido, pero en diciembre habíamos idos, pues se había presentado un problema.

-Bueno, si nadie tiene objeción pues vamos- dijo Carlisle

-Bien después de la fiesta vamos a pasar las vacaciones en ese lugar, además cuanto falta, unas cuantas semanas.

Para la fiesta solo faltaban dos semanas, Alice era la más interesado por que todo se realizara perfectamente, según ella nada podía fallar, después de ver todas las fotos, y que los demás se burlaran cuando aparecimos Emmett y yo, jugando con agua y solo en ropa interior decidimos pedir comida italiana para cenar. Al terminar, le pedimos a Esme que nos mostrara fotos de Edward y Alice cuando bebes, saco como la mitad de álbumes de los que Emmett y yo habíamos traído, además todavía faltaban más nuestros, pues dejamos unos cuantos.

-Aw de verdad eran lindos, amor te ves genial así de pequeño y sin ropa- mencione al encontrar una foto donde lo estaban bañando.

-Bella- contesto avergonzado.

-¿Si amor?- pregunte asiéndome la inocente

Seguimos viendo las fotos hasta que Carlisle hablo, y lo que dijo, hiso sonroja a los mellizos Cullen.

-Les parece si vemos ideos de cuando eran pequeños

-NO PAPA- gritaron al unisón

-Sí, nosotros si queremos

Carlisle bajo al sótano y subió con una caja llena de videos. Puso el primero en la video casetera y la pantalla al principio se puso negra.

Después en la pantalla, aparecieron dos bebes sentados en sillas altas, con la cara llena de comida, y lanzándosela entre ellos, y una Esme más joven intentando que dejaran los platos, no pude evitar reír, y después todos excepto All y Ed, que se encontraban muy sonrojados.

Apareció otra escena, en esa se veía a los hermanos Cullen en una fiesta de cumpleaños, ellos estaban en el centro Edward de lado derecho y Alice del izquierdo, sentados frente a un pastel con sus nombres, a lado de Edward había una niña rubia de ojos color miel que lo veía con adoración, después había niños corriendo por todo el patio, y en una escena estaba la misma rubia con Edward ella se acercaba peligrosamente a él, y cuando él se descuido le dio un beso en la mejilla, y Edward se limpiaba la cara con su playera y después corría aleándose de ella, esa escena nos hizo reír a todos, se veía muy lindo, aunque he de admitir que me dieron celos de esa niña.

Después seguimos viendo videos de mi lindo ángel y cuando ya no pude más me fui a descansar, realmente había sido un día agotador.

**N/A: bueno le dejo otro capítulo y de verdad les agradezco sus alertas, favoritos y review, esta historia también es para ustedes. Tal vez no actualice muy seguido ya saben escuela, y odio no actualizar tan seguido.**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett **

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle **

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper **


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer TT_TT**

Capitulo XIX

Solo faltaba un día para la fiesta, estaba todo listo, el banquete lo llevarían una hora antes de que comenzaran a llegar los invitados, la decoración del salón y la iglesia eran perfectas, los recuerdos y centros de mesa estaban listos, los arreglos de las mesas ya estaban puestos.

Un día antes fuimos a recoger los vestidos, milagrosamente el mío me quedaba genial, todos los vestidos eran muy hermosos, el de Esme era gris plata, entallado hasta un poco mas debajo de las pompis, de esa parte se hacía como una campana, no era muy voluminoso pero si muy bonito, en el pecho se formaba una unión con sujeta por un broche, el cual fue especial pues lo mandamos a hacer para esta ocasión, era sencillo, tenían una C y E entrelazadas. Nuestros vestido eran azules, el de Alice, era ceñido hasta la cintura de la mitad del muslo derecho se abría en V invertida, tenía un moño que daba la apariencia de que si lo desatabas caía todo el vestido, el de Rosalie este era entallado hasta las rodillas, aunque daba espacio para que se pudiera mover, de lado izquierdo tenía una abertura, debajo del pecho, tenía un listón de un tono más claro que el azul de los vestidos, que debajo del pecho derecho tenía un moño pequeño, el vestido era ligero, sencillo, pero muy elegante y bonito. Por último el mío, la tela del pecho era corrugada, entallado y delineaba mi vientre hasta la cadera, tenia caída desde estas y largo como el de las demás, en las rodillas se abría en V invertida, la tela entre el vientre y el pecho daban la apariencia de ser un cinturón, los vestidos de todas eran largos y strapless, excepto el de Esme, que tenia tirantes con cristales, las zapatillas de Esme, eran de satén plateado, cerradas y de tacón de 8.5cm., las de nosotras eran de 8cm. Cerradas, puntiagudas, de satén azul, eran sencillas.

Después de hablar con Alice más de una hora, acepto que solo ocupáramos un vestido, pues en nuestras bodas- de Rosalie, Alice y mía- utilizamos dos vestidos el de la ceremonia religiosa, y el de la recepción y la ceremonia civil, que fueron juntas, además de que las damas, -que fuimos entre nosotras- tuvimos también dos vestidos, el de la misa y después l de recepción. Lo bueno es que la convencimos, claro con un poco de amenazas contra su colección de zapatillas Jimmy Choo, pero entendió y así solo utilizaremos un vestido para todo.

Me encontraba con Edward en nuestra casa, estábamos arreglando nuestras ropas para el día siguiente, además de que teníamos que ir después de estar vestidos a la casa de sus papas, pues ahí nos peinarían y maquillarían a Esme las chicas y a mí.

-En que piensas amor- le pregunte a Edward pues había estado callado

-En que quiero que al igual que mis padres tú y yo festejemos todos nuestros aniversarios, y que siempre estemos con nuestros hijos.

-Sí, yo quiero lo mismo, y no importa si festejamos todos los años, con estar contigo soy feliz. No necesito nada más que estar a tu lado, con fiesta o sin ella, aunque también quiero a nuestros hijos con nosotros, es lo que me hace más feliz, su compañía- lo bese dulcemente, solo para sentís sus labios contra los míos- Te amo- le dije cundo nos separamos.

-También te amo, más que tu a mí.

-Eso lo puedo rebatir, yo te quiero tanto o más que tu.

-Tú eres mi vida ahora

-Tú has sido mi vida desde que te conocí, y siempre lo serás.

-Bien, tú también serás mi vida, hasta el día que no te vea más

-No pensemos en el futuro vivamos el presente juntos.

Me aterraba la idea de que Edward no estuviera mas a mi lado, ese solo pensamiento me daba miedo, no quería perderlo, sin el moriría, era todo lo que más quería en la vida, pasaría lo mismo si perdiera a Emmett, son las dos personas que mas me importa, y que han estado con migo en los mementos que mas los necesito.

Me abrazo por la espalda, y puso sus manos sobre mi vientre, se sentían los movimientos de nuestros inquietos hijos, era tarde y bajamos para cenar, aunque no tenía mucha hambre que digamos, pero Edward me obligaba a comer, además de que estábamos aprovechado nuestro último mes de sexo, pues tenía tres días que había cumplido 7 meses, y como estábamos en nuestra casa, podíamos gemir tan alto como quisiéramos y nadie nos escuchaba.

Después de cenar, subimos a la habitación, y como todas las noches tuvimos sexo, hacer esto con Edward era lo mejor de mis días, lo hacía con amor con ternura, con mucha pasión, pero siendo cuidadoso, y además siempre llegábamos juntos a nuestro clímax.

Al terminar nuestra sesión de sexo, dormíamos abrazados, bueno el me abrazada a mí, era el mejor hombre que me pudo haber tocado.

A la mañana siguiente, el gran día nos levantamos y nos bañamos juntos, después bajamos a desayunar, pan tostado leche y jugo, y el también comió huevo, yo no, pues nunca me gusto y además me daba asco, terminando de desayunar y con los trastes del desayuno en el lava-bajillas, subimos a vestirnos, Edward me ayudo con el vestido y las zapatillas, pues no dejaba que me agachara, además de que no podía. El llevaba un traje negro con una camisa gris que resaltaba su palidez, y la corbata también era negra de satén.

-Te ves muy bien, tu vientre luce maravilloso, ¿sabes?, estoy orgulloso de ser el motivo por el cual lo tienes.- Menciono Edward cuando bajábamos las escaleras

Salimos y nos fuimos en el Aston Martin de Edward, en la casa ya se encontraban casi todos solo faltaba Alice, que como siempre llegaría tarde, Rosalie y Emmett ya estaban listos, el vestido de Rosalie se le veía muy bien, y Emmett iba parecido a Edward solo que su corbata no era tan satinada como la de Edward.

Rosalie y yo subimos a la habitación de Esme y Carlisle, que era muy bonita, en el centro se encontraba una cama matrimonial, con un dosel y cortinas blancas con muchos cojines sobre la cama, y a los pies tenía un camastro más grande que el de mi habitación que compartía con Edward de lado derecho se encontraba la puerta d su baño y de lado izquierdo el closet, además tenía un gran tocador muy ordenado con lociones, perfumes maquillajes y otras cosa, aunque la mayoría eran de Esme, en la habitación no estaba Carlisle pues según nosotras no podía ver a Esme hasta que estuvieran en l iglesia.

-¿Chicas ya llego Alice y los peinadores y maquillistas?- pregunto Esme nerviosa

-Alice acaba de llegar y creo que con ella, los peinadores y maquillistas- respondió serenamente Rosalie

-Bien, se ven muy bien por cierto

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien, el vestido te sienta de maravilla- dije cuando Rosalie le ayudaba a subir el cierre del vestido, cuando termine de hablar entro Alice seguida de seis chicas, todas llevaban unos pequeñas cajas de metal, nos sentamos en unas sillas que ya se encontraba ahí y comenzaron a maquillarnos y peinarnos.

Cuando finalizaron nos levantamos de las sillas y vimos nuestros rostros, definitivamente nos veíamos muy bien, nuestros hombre no podrían deja de vernos, el maquillaje fue sencillo sombra un poco de rímel delineador, rubor y labial, las sombras de los ojos eran un poco parecidas excepto las de Esme que eran plateadas, sus labios solo tenían un ligero tono rosa, los labios de Rose eran de color rojo cereza, el de Alice rojos pero un poco menos intenso que el de Rosalie, y el mío solo era gloss.

Cuando estuvimos listas Alice bajo para avisar a Carlisle que se tenía que ir a la iglesia con Emmett y Jasper, pues Edward se quedaría para entregar a su mama en el altar, y nosotras nos iríamos con ella en la limusina que contratamos, Carlisle se llevo el Aston Emmett el BMW de Rosalie, y Jasper su Mercedes azul.

Edward subió para ayudarme a bajar las escaleras, pues si no podía ver el suelo mucho menos las escaleras, además con zapatillas mis tobillos en este momento no son muy estables, cuando me vio se quedo con la boca entre abierta, y causo que me sonrojara ligeramente, era el único que producía esas reacciones en mi.

-Bien, mujeres lindas es hora de irnos, si no papa se alterara y creerá que lo has dejado plantado madre- pidió Edward cuando todos estábamos en la sala, Rosalie tomo el ramo de Esme y salimos a la limusina, en el camino, Edward se mantuvo pegado a mí, y no nos separamos hasta que llegamos a la iglesia, todos los invitados se encontraban en ese lugar, vi a mi hermano entrar a la iglesia rápidamente, mientras todos los invitados entraban, arreglamos el vestido de Esme y le entregamos su ramo.

Edward nos ayudo a bajar, y nos acompaño a la entrada de la iglesia, la primera en entrar seria Alice seguida de mi, y después Rose, por ultimo entrarían Edward y mi suegra, cuando entramos las chicas y yo nos acomodamos de lado izquierdo y los chicos de lado derecho, Edward me lanzaba miradas furtivas y besos al aire, perecíamos niños pequeños sin poder comportarnos.

Al termino de la misa, nos acercamos a la feliz pareja de casados, los abrazamos y felicitamos, después de eso salimos de la iglesia y todos los invitados aplaudieron, antes de ir al salón para la recepción, pasamos a un estudio fotográfico, pues mis suegros tenían una gran foto enmarcada de el día en que se asaron y los demás también teníamos una foto así en nuestras casas, pero en esta ocasión sería distinto, pues todos saldríamos en una foto con ellos, y además tendrían una de los dos solos y con sus hijos, tomaron mas con Carlisle Esme Edward y yo, con Alice y Jasper y otra con Rosalie y Emmett, además de una donde salía Esme con nosotras, y Carlisle con los chicos.

Al terminar la sesión de fotos cortesía de los estudios fotográficos Swan, nos dirigimos al salón, al llegar recibieron a la pareja que encabezaba la familia Cullen con una gran ola de aplausos, las mesas del salón eran circulares, salvo la mesa principal, donde nos sentaríamos todos, lo primero que hicimos fue brinda por ellos y el primero en hablar fue Edward.

-Bueno, les agradezco a todos que hoy se encuentren con nosotros para celebrar el 25 aniversario de mis padres, y les quiero dar las gracias a ellos, pues sin ellos yo no estaría aquí, son una parte importante en mi vida, los mejores padres que me pudo haber tocado, nos aguantaron a mi hermana y a mí, cuando éramos pequeños, nos enseñaron muchas cosa, y aceptaron a la mujer que me hace feliz hoy en día, apoyaron en mi carrera, me apoyan ahora al preocuparse por mi Bella, me felicitaron en el momento en que les dije que serian abuelos, y con cada momento que pasa me dan su cariño, eso me hace entender cuán grande es su amor, por eso y por el buen ejemplo que son los admiro y son mi modelo a seguir, la mejor pareja que he conocido, la familia más grande y solida de cualquiera, porque con ustedes no importa el número de personas sino el cariño que nos tenemos. Gracias por ser mis padres- termino de hablar Edward y se acerco a la mesa donde estábamos abrazo a sus padres y seco las lagrimas de Esme, después se sentó a mi lado y me beso, y paso su mano por mi mejilla y fue cuando me di cuenta de que también estaba llorando.

Alice se acerco y comenzó a hablar.

-Al igual que mi hermano, les agradezco por su apoyo, comprensión, unión y amor, son unas personas muy buenas que se merecen toda la felicidad del mundo, unos muy buenos padres, un pilar para mantenernos en pie. El apoyo más sólido que se puede pedir, han estado en los momentos más importantes de mi vida, aceptaron a Jazz y aguantas mis compras compulsivas, me aceptan como soy, apoyaron a nuestros amigos cuando perdieron una parte importante de sus vidas y eso solo me demostró lo nobles que pueden llegar a ser, que no hay padres como ustedes, pues son únicos e incomparables. Al igual que Edward les agradezco por ser mis padres

Ella también abrazo a su padres y después fue a sentarse al lado de Jasper, Emmett Rosalie y Jasper también pasaron a decir algunas palabras de agradecimiento y al final llego mi turno, sabía muy bien que lloraría mientras hablara y no podría contenerme pues esto me habría gustado hacerlo con mis padres, pero debía superarlo. Edward me ayudo y se quedo a mi lado mientras hablaba.

-Bueno, yo les agradezco que desde la muerte de mis padres, nos acogieron a mi hermano y a mí como miembros de su familia, que fueron ustedes quienes estuvieron apoyándome en los momentos difíciles, además de que me dieron al hombre más maravilloso de todos, también de que me ayudan con todo esto del embarazo, que se preocupan por mi bienestar y el de mis hijos y que serán los abuelos mas consentidores que he conocido, gracias por ser tan buenas personas, los quiero mucho- termine de hablar y me sorprendí a mi misma pues no había llorado mientras hablaba, me acerque a ellos y los abrase.

-Querida, no tienes nada que agradecer, eres una hija mas para nosotros, y nos vas a hacer abuelos muy pronto-hablo Esme cuando nos separamos

-Si Bells, eres un miembro de nuestra pequeña familia, y sé que Charlie estaría muy feliz de tener una hija como tú, serias su orgullo.- comento Carlisle

Después de el brindis, sirvieron la comida, al verla me dio un poco de asco y fui al baño para vomitar todo el desayuno, me enjuague la boca y después salí del baño me encontré con Edward en el pasillo, paso su brazo por mis hombros y nos dirigimos de vuelta a la mesa, intente comer, pero no pude ingerir mucho, aunque he de admitir que el postre si me lo termine, jiji.

Cuando terminamos de comer, comenzamos a bailar los primero en abrir las pista fueron Carlisle y Esme después los seguimos todos, aunque era un poco difícil el bailar para mi, cuando tuve mis necesidades humanas le pedí a mis cuñada que me acompañaran al baño, entramos y me dirigí a un cubículo del baño cuando termine, nos retocamos el maquillaje, al abrir la puerta, me dolió mucho la imagen que encontré, Edward y Tanya se estaban besando muy apasionadamente, se escucharon los jadeos de Alice y Rosalie, pues yo no podía emitir sonido alguno.

-Bella, amor…no es lo que parece…te puedo explicar… - no lo deje terminar pues pase a su lado y me fui a sentar a la mesa, sola pues Alice y Rosalie se quedaron con él.

-Querida Bella, te dije que Edward estaría conmigo fácilmente, y es una lástima que en la fiesta de sus padres haya caído en la tentación, y eso fue solo un beso, pues no sabes lo que puedo hacer con él en la cama.- llego Tanya destilando veneno

-Tanya, Edward no es así, no te abría besado si no te le hubieras abalanzado, y no lo aria en fiesta de sus padres con ellos, mi hermano, su hermana, Rosalie y Jasper de mi parte, el no es tonto, no te puedo creer, porque no vas a buscara a otra persona para fastidiar.- le respondí enojada

-Queridita, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver- se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Momentos después llego Edward con cara de arrepentido y las mejillas rojas, con el cabello desordenado con un poco de labial en los labios y los ojos con lagrimas.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunte al ver que no hablaba

-Lo siento, pero de verdad yo no la bese, no sería capaz de engañarte, yo no quería besarla- no nos dimos cuenta de que Jasper y Emmett estaban tras de nosotros, hasta que tomaron a Edward lo giraron y cada uno lo golpeo.

-Como te atreves a besar a otra en la fiesta de Carlisle y Esme, además de que mi pequeña hermana esta aquí presente, y esta embaraza de tus hijos, que idiota eres Edward- le dijo Emmett, nadie nos estaba viendo, pues era un tanto silenciosa, las únicas personas que se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido fue nuestra familia.

-Edward por dios, ¿cómo puedes hacerle eso a Bella?- inquirió Jasper

-Yo no la bese, ella se me abalanzo, Tanya se fue sobre mí, yo no quería besarla- se defendió Edward

-Hijo, ¿de verdad se besaron?- quiso saber Esme

-Si mama, bueno ella me comió a mí, me sentí violado, ahora si no es mucho pedir, ¿pueden dejarme a solas con Bella?

Nos dejaron solos y Edward me pidió que saliéramos, me llevo al jardín del salón, a fuera se encontraba un banca, ya era de noche, y estaba iluminado por luces de series blancas, nos sentamos en la banca y Edward no me miraba a mi sino al suelo.

-Bueno, ¿vas a hablar?- pregunte pues no decía nada

-De verdad lo siento, yo no la bese, sabes cómo es ella, yo no quería, y de verdad me siento violado

-Edward se que tu no la besaste, no eres tan estúpido ara hacerlo, y la conozco muy bien para saber de lo que es capaz, no te atormentes, no tengo nada contra ti, si cuando los vi pues obvio me dolió, y me fui porque si no me controlaba haría algo malo y no pudo arriesgarme a que pase algo con mis hijos, no tienes que pedir perdón, te creo y confió en ti.- lo conforte pues él no había hecho nada.

-¿Te puedo besar?-pregunto tímidamente

-¿Desde cuando pides permiso para besar a tu esposa?, claro que puedes hacerlo- respondí y después me beso dulcemente, lentamente y con mucho amor.

Entramos de nuevo al salón y nos vieron felices los miembros de la familia, Emmett se acerco y le pidió una disculpa al igual que Jasper.

Fuimos a la mesa y vi que Tanya nos veía, le sonreí y después bese a Edward, el me respondió, cuando voltee vi como nos veía con odio.

Me acerque a su mesa cuando estuve lejos de Edward.

-¿Tanya, podemos hablar civilizadamente?

-Solo dime que es lo que quieres- respondió tajante

-Saber porque estas encaprichada con Edward, eres bonita, puedes estar con el hombre que quisieras…

-Eso no es cierto, quiero a Edward y no lo tengo, así que no puedo tener a quien quiera- me interrumpió

-Tú no estás enamorada de él, solo es un capricho tuyo, déjalo ir, de que se pierda tu encaprichamiento. Hay muchos hombres atractivos que quisieran estar contigo, busca a alguien y se feliz, no vas a poder tener a Edward el está conmigo.

-Tu tiene a quien yo quería.

-Querías tu lo has dicho, Tanya no tengo nada contra ti, pero te quieres meter con mi marido, y eso me enfurece, entiende estamos felices y además vamos a tener a dos pequeños angelitos, tu puedes formar una familia con alguien más, pueden tener hijos y ser una familia feliz.

-¿Vas a tener gemelos?- pegunto con un brillo en los ojos que no entendí

-Mellizos, una niña y un niño, nacen en octubre, por eso no voy a regresa a la universidad- le dije amablemente

-Bella, discúlpame por cómo te he tratado, espero que seas feliz con Edward y tus hijos, me voy a ir de Seattle, me mudo a Alaska, espero verte después de esto, ¿amigas?- me extendió su mano y la acepte.

-Amigas- concorde.- que te vaya bien en tu viaje

Después de eso regrese con Edward y me dijo que me vio hablando con ella, le conté lo que hablamos y después de que todo terminara nos fuimos a la casa, en todos los autos habían regalos, guardamos los autos y subimos a nuestra habitaciones, me deshice de mi peinado limpie mi cara, me cambie y después me acosté a dormir, realmente fue un día largo.

**N/A: aquí un capi. Mas, ojala les guste, y ya se arreglo el asunto de Tanya, disculpen el drama saben cómo soy. les pido diculpas por el error de los capis 17 y 18, es por la escuela, todo lo tengo alrreves y ademas me meto en cadalio, ya hasta el presidente de grupo la tiene contra mi, solo por decir la verdad, lo bueno es sms amigos y pues con una diculpa todo se olvida, uff! genial q no es rencoroso, como espero no lo sean ustedes y me kieran matar por mis errores y mis retrasos.**

**las adoro.**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle**

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**

Capitulo XX

La mañana siguiente me sentía muy cansada, además de que nos quedaban cosas que arreglar para ir a la hacienda, pues las únicas veces que habíamos ido era para ver las finanzas de esta y de eso se encargaba James, además de que le tenía que pedir a Victoria la ama de llaves que se encargara de que todo estuviera en orden, además de que Bree, la chica que le ayudaba en la cocina tenía que surtir todo para cuando llegáramos, pues la salida era para tomar vacaciones y disfrutar en familia.

Al igual que en nuestra casa (la de nuestros padres) donde vivíamos antes, en la hacienda no aviamos abierto su habitación. La última vez que fuimos juntos fue cuando teníamos 16 años, que fue cuando entramos a la prepa y conocimos a los Hele y los Cullen, que rápidamente nos hicimos amigos y en el verano Emmett no quiso ir con tal de quedarse para poder ver a Rosalie y yo por poder pasar más tiempo con Edward.

Después de la muerte de nuestros padres fueron pocas las veces que fuimos al lugar, también teníamos recuerdo de ese lugar, pero era momento de superarlo, y nuestra familia nos ayudaría mucho.

El viernes llego rápidamente, ese día teníamos consulta y después de eso saldríamos a la casa de los Cullen, pasaríamos la noche ahí y en la mañana siguiente saldríamos a la hacienda.

Edward preparo el desayuno, todo lo hacíamos muy sencillo, pan, yogurt, leche y jugo, a veces un poco de fruta.

Llegamos a la consulta temprano, casi no había gente, antes de pasar con el doctor Bananellí me hicieron el chequeo de siempre, tomaron mi peso, el tamaño de mi vientre, mi presión arterial, en fin todo, al entrar al consultorio todo era muy normal, lo de cada visita, nada fuera de lo normal, mi peso estaba correcto, por el momento no había tenido estrés y las amenazas de aborto ya habían pasado, además solo faltaban dos meses para tener a mis hijos a mi lado.

Cuando pasamos a la ecografías, todo se veía normal, los bebes estaban bien, se encontraban semis-sentados pues según el doctor estaban comenzando a acomodarse para cuando tuviera los nueve mese.

-Bueno ¿y qué van a hacer el resto de las vacacione?- pregunto el doctor cuando regresamos a su consultorio

-Pues mañana salimos a una hacienda, pasaremos lo que resta de vacacione en familia- respondió Edward educadamente

-Bueno, solo te pido Bella, que te cuides mucho, si te sientes mal no dudes en consultarme- pidió el doctor

-No se preocupe, si se siente mal, yo la traeré inmediatamente, además va mi papa con nosotros.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos el otro mes, y les informo que a partir del octavo mes las consultas serán cada 15 días para tener mayor control.

Al salir fuimos a nuestra casa para recoger mi cosas que se me habían olvidado, las maletas estaban en el auto, pero se me olvido mi laptop, la cámara digital y el cargador de mi celular, y no es que viviera atada a la tecnología, pero lo hacía para no aburrirme, pues yo no podía montar, y eso de verdad me encanta.

-Hay Bella, ¿Qué hare contigo?- pregunto cuándo regreso con mis cosas

-¿Seguir queriéndome mucho, y regresar por lo que yo olvide?-le respondí con otra pregunta

-Sí, estoy seguro de que eso hare, te amo

-Yo te amo más, el doble de lo que tú me amas a mí

-Te amo mas yo, si no fuera así no regresaríamos por tus cosas

-Pero… está bien esta vez ganas tú, bueno te amo

Después de nuestra pequeña "pelea" por saber quien quería mas fuimos en silencio, pensaba en como seria cuando tuviéramos a los bebes, como haría para cuidarlos, y como los alimentaria, según el libro que leí, los primero tres meses, tendría que darles leche materna, y en el segundo se podría alternar con leche en polvo, pero no sabía qué hacer, además tendría que buscar un pediatra, y tenía que ser el mejor, mis bebes merecían lo mejor.

-Bella, tenemos que ir a clases prenatales- dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Ah… esto sí- respondí un poco sacada de onda, no había pensado en eso, y a la hora del parto como seria, cesárea o parto normal.

-Cuando lleguemos con papa, podríamos preguntarle de algún lugar, y cuando regresemos, iniciaríamos las clases, o buscamos un profesor privado, como tú quieras

-Bueno, eso lo vemos cuando estemos con Carlisle, tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo quieres que sea el parto?- creo que mi pregunta lo descoloco un poco porque pude ver como se tensaba y después contesto.

-De la forma en que menos tengas dolor- pude ver en su rostro sinceridad y sabía que era cierto, el no dejaría que sufriera.

-Eso sería por medio de cesárea, pero después tendría una gran cicatriz, y además no sabría completamente lo que es la maternidad, pero también sé que si me ves gritando de dolor, después te sentirás culpable- le respondí analizando todo, y no es que me importara mi figura, pero no me agradaba para nada la idea de tener una cicatriz y además quería sentir ese dolor, completar mi embarazo de forma normal, sin agujas ni bisturís.

-Sera normal entonces, y tendré que soportar verte gritar de dolor, y sí Bella, estas embarazada por mí- respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa, en ese momento íbamos llegando a la casa Cullen.

-Sabes para completar un embarazo se necesita de dos, así que fue por ambos- le comente cuando abrió mi puerta para ayudarme a bajar.

-Y por eso te amo, bien ahora a dentro, y a hablar con papa

En la casa ya estaban todos, les contamos como nos había ido en la consulta y les mostramos la foto que sacaron en la ecografía. Todos estaban felices, per note que Rosalie estaba más feliz que de costumbre.

-Rose ¿qué tienes?, ¿por qué tan feliz?

-Bueno, les tengo una noticia, y es para todos, nadie más lo sabe.- todos la miramos extrañados, nerviosos y curiosos.

-Bueno habla, me tienes de nervios- pedí

-Es que… como lo digo…. Bien… estoy embarazada

Todos estaban en shock no lo esperábamos, oí como algo muy pesado caía al suelo y eso me saco de mi shock, al igual que a los demás, cuando gire para ver qué fue lo que cayó, vi a mi hermanito tirando en el suelo inconsciente.

-Haaa- grite, y Edward enseguida estuvo conmigo

-¿Te sientes mal?, ¿te duele algo?- pregunto alarmado

-No, estoy bien, pero voy a ser tía, es genial-

-Si vas a ser tía pero no grites así que me asustas- rogo, me beso y después fue a ayudar a Jasper y a Carlisle a levantar a Emmett, yo fui hacia Rose que se veía alarmada y tenia aguados los ojos

-¿Rose estas bien?- pregunte preocupada por ella

-Creo que no le agrado la idea del embarazo- dijo triste

-Claro que no, solo fue la impresión, pero felicidades, es grandioso, y sé que serás una gran mama, además voy a ser tía- dije alegremente.

No me había percatado de que Alice no estaba, hasta que Rosalie me pregunto por ella, subí con Roser a buscarla, y dejamos a los de mas cuidando a Emmett.

Fuimos a su habitación y no estaba, después a las demás y no la encontramos, solo faltaba la de mis bebes, y fuimos, la encontramos, alado de las cunas, abrazada a una cobija.

-All, ¿estás bien?- pregunto rose arrodillándose a su lado

-No, no estoy bien- se abrazo a ella y tenía muchas ganas de unirme a su abrazo, pero con mí gran vientre no podía

-Hey, levántense- pedí

Las dos se levantaron y nos abrazamos, no sabía que le pasaba a Alice, pero yo la apoyaría en lo que quisiera, pasamos unos minutos más abrazadas y después hablo.

-Lo siento, he estado muy sentimental, bueno, felicidades Rose

-All tú no estás bien, habla- ordene era obvio que algo le pasaba.

-Es que yo no estoy embarazada, y quiero un bebe mío y de Jazz, solo eso- Wow, no estaba embarazada, con sus cambios de humor drástico creí que si lo estaba, y no me iba a quedar con la duda.

-¿No lo estás?, pero a que se deben tus cambios de humor, ¿cuando fue tu último periodo?

-Fue, hace…. Am no lo recuerdo, antes de la fiesta

-Bien, iremos a ver a un doctor- demando Rose- y así saldremos de dudas, además yo también debo ir a ver a un ginecólogo, así que nos quedas tu Bella, veamos a tu ginecólogo.

-Bueno, lo voy a llamar, y pedimos consulta par hoy después de comer ¿de acuerdo?

Llame al doctor y saque una cita, estuve hablando por poco tiempo, cuando acabe le dije la hora.

-Bien, ahora bajemos con los demás- dijo Alice

Bajamos y encontramos a Emmett aun desmayado, Carlisle lleno un algodón con alcohol y le puso debajo de su nariz, momentos después mi hermano reacciono, todos felicitaron a Rose cuando llagamos a la salo, por lo tanto el único que falta por decir algo era Emm

-Amor, mi Rose, de ¿de verdad seremos papa?- pregunto nervioso, como si esperara una negativa

-Claro osito, voy a ser mama y tu papa- al terminar de hablar Emmett la tomo en sus brazos y la bezo, le dio de vueltas y se incoo para estar a la altura de su vientre y le dio besos.

-Soy el hombre más feliz, no saben cuánto- dijo mi hermano cuando se separo de Rosalie

-Hermano te comprendo, yo sentí lo mismo cuando supe que sería papa, es increíble lo sé- dijo Edward abrazándolo

-Emm, te deseo lo mejor, tienes que hacer muy feliz a mi hermana y a mi sobrino o sobrina, y pobre de ti si no los cuidas- dijo Jasper cuando se abrazaron, y en su rostro se podía ver un rastro de tristeza.

-Bueno, niños pasemos al comedor, la comida esta lista, y mientras comemos seguimos hablando- pidió Esme dirigiéndose a la cocina.

La comida fue con platicas de lo que haría Emmett si su bebe era niña, diciendo que espantaría a todos sus pretendientes, nadie seria suficientemente bueno para su hija, y si era niño le enseñaría a jugar beisbol y lo llevaría a todos los partidos que encontrara.

Al terminar de comer recogimos la mesa, y como la cita era a las 4:30, subimos a arreglarnos un poco, nadie sabía dónde íbamos, solo se lo contamos a Esme y se ofreció a ir con nosotras, dejaríamos a los chicos en casa, organizando cosas, y haciendo planes de lo que harían en la hacienda.

Salimos a tiempo para llegar a la consulta, pues cuando nos dirigíamos a la puerta nos interrogaron de a dónde íbamos, y tuvimos que mentirles diciendo que al CC, aunque no era mentira después iríamos a comprar algunas cosas.

Llegamos al hospital y después les indique el pasillo para llegar con el doctor Bananellí, no había gente, y por lo tanto la enfermera nos atendió rápidamente, aunque se extraño de verme pues había ido en la mañana.

-Señora Cullen, ¿se siente mal?- pregunto

-No yo estoy bien, estoy aquí porque mis cuñadas tienen consulta con el doctor.

-Bien, le avisare que está aquí, esperen un momento.

Alice y Rosalie se encontraban un poco nerviosas y entre Esme y yo la intentamos calmar aunque era un poco inútil.

-Sra. Cullen puede pasar- informo la enfermera y entre yo primero, después venían Alice, Rosalie y Esme.

-Hola de nuevo doctor- salude amablemente

-Hola Bella, haber explícame el motivo de la visita y la llamada, espero no te sientas mal.

-No, me encuentro muy bien, el motivo son mis cuñadas, mire le explico, Rosalie es la esposa de mi hermano, y pues ella esta embaraza, o eso apuntaron las 3 pruebas de embaraza que se hizo, y Alice es la hermana de Edward, y ella no sabe si está embarazada, pero no recuerda cuando fue su último periodo y tiene muchos cambios de humor, y queríamos saber si puede atenderlas- le explique todo resumiéndolo

-Bueno, entonces realizaremos ecografías, esa sería la forma más rápida de saberlo.

Pasamos a la habitación en donde me había encontrado en la mañana y la primera fue Rosalie, se acostó en la misma camilla donde me había recostado los últimos siete meses.

-Bueno, si efectivamente está usted embarazada, su embarazo ha de ser de mes y medio, eso es un cálculo aproximado.

-Bueno, pero está bien ¿cierto? Y solo es uno- pregunto preocupada

-Por lo que puedo ver solo es uno, y se encuentra bien, le daré una orden para que se realice unos exámenes y saber cuánto tiempo tiene de embarazo.

Rosalie bajo de la camilla y la siguiente en subir fue Alice, estaba muy nerviosa y te dabas cuenta con solo verla, sus facciones estaban un poco contraídas y se sujetaba las manos. Se recostó en la camilla, levanto su blusa, le puso el gel frio y soltó un grito ahogado, después cerró los ojos cuando la pantalla se encendió. El doctor movió el aparato por todo su vientre y se formo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, creo que el doctor Cullen se va a hace muy rápido de varios nietos- comento el doctor divertido- cuando regrese de vacaciones tendré que felicitarlo por su siguiente nieto.

-¿Eso quiere decir que mi hija si está embarazada?- pregunto Esme con los ojos aguados.

-Así es señora Cullen,- confirmo- su hija esta embaraza y debe tener dos meses, es la apariencia de su feto, igual que a Rosalie le mandare un examen para saber su tiempo de gestación, pero bueno será para cuando regresen de vacaciones, tengo entendido que mañana salen.

-Sí, bueno vendremos cuando regresemos con los exámenes- afirmo Esme

-Muy bien, pues les deseo lo mejor futuras mamas, señora, su familia está creciendo considerablemente, tendrá cuatro nietos, muchas felicidades- dijo el doctor dirigiéndose a Esme

-Muchas gracias doctor, le agradezco que nos haya atendido- me agradecí antes de irnos

-Para eso estoy Bella, y de verdad cuídate, no quiero que te pase nada mientras estés fuera, cuida de esos pequeños.

-No se preocupe cuidare de ella y de mis nietos- dijo Esme convencida

Salimos del hospital y ya me encontraba cansada, esto el embarazo me dejaba agotada, no es nada fácil cargar dos vidas dentro de ti, aunque daría todo por esas vidas, todo.

Llegamos a la casa y o pasamos al CC, le pedí-roge piedad, y al final decidimos ir a dar la noticia de Alice.

Al llegar encontramos a los chicos en la sala jugando X-Box, y Carlisle leyendo un libro.

-Hey requerimos de su atención por favor- pidió Rosalie

Toso se giraron parta vernos, en nuestros rostros teníamos una grandes sonrisas como las del gato de Cheshire, cuando Edward me vio se acercó a mí y me beso.

-Te extrañe, no me dejes solo por mucho tiempo- pidió

-Cof Cof Mandilón Cof Cof-dijo Emmett

-Cállate, después lo comprenderás

-Bueno ya déjenos hablar- ordeno Esme

-¿Está bien, que es lo que dirán?- cuestiono Jasper

-Jazz amor, vas a ser papa, al igual que el idiota a de mi hermano y el tara de Emmett- dijo muy feliz Alice

-Oye- dijimos Rosalie Emmett Edward y yo al mismo tiempo

Alice y Jasper estaba abrazados diciéndose cosas al oído, en su burbuja personal, y escuche un sollozo a mis espaldas.

Al girar encontré a Carlisle llorando, y era raro ver llorar a Carlisle.

-Papa, ¿no te agrada la idea?- pregunto Alice un poco dolida

-No es eso hija, es que mi niña ya no es una niña, donde quedo mi hiperactiva pequeña que hacia llorar a su hermano diciéndole que no lo quería nadie por ser tan inteligente- dijo sollozando, haciendo ruborizar a los mellizos Cullen

-Amor no llores, ellos siempre serán nuestros niños, para nosotros nunca cambiaran- lo consoló su esposa.

-Está bien, pero comenzare a buscar un asilo de ancianos, ya no regresare al hospital.

-Papa, no digas eso, no pienso llevar a mis hijos a un asilo- dijo Edward burlonamente

-Jovencito respétame que soy tu padre- lo regaño

-Perdón. Bueno, vayamos a celebrar las noticias del día de hoy- propuso Jasper- es mas yo invito

-No hermano, tú y yo invitamos, los futuro padres somos los dos- contradijo Emmett

-Déjenme recordarles que yo también seré padre, y el mejor de todos- les recordó mi esposo

-Bueno seremos papas, tenemos que planear como alejar a los niños de nuestras hijas, en el caso de que sean niñas Jazz, bueno y tu también debes proteger a mi sobrina Edward, y ver que aremos si son niños, deben de ser apasionados del futbol y el beisbol.

Los miramos y sonreímos e lo que decían nuestros hijo todavía ni nacían y ya estaban organizando hasta su graduación de la universidad.

**N/A: bueno no podía deja a Rosalie y a Alice sin ser madres, sería muy egoísta de mi parte, la verdad no faltan muchos capítulos para que termine la historia, y sabe como siempre agradezco sus RR, favoritos y todo su apoyo.**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle**

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper**


	21. Chapter 21

**Lo de siempre los personajes son de S.M**

Capitulo XIX

El sábado por la mañana nos levantamos muy temprano para llegar a buena hora a la hacienda, Emmett estaba planeando que al llegar fuera a visitar a Riley, ese chico, bueno debería tener la misma edad que yo, desde que me conoció, según él se enamoro de mí, cada verano que pasábamos en ese lugar era como mi perrito faldero, no es que no me agradara, me caía muy bien, pero estaba casi segura de que a Edward no le agradaría para nada, con lo celoso que es.

Realmente estaba cansada por lo cual a medio camino me quede profundamente dormida, y Edward prometió no despertarme, además de que el camino era corto, solo tres horas, además de que todos conducían muy rápido.

El viaje fue rápido tardamos dos horas y media, la hacienda estaba totalmente arreglada, tenia cambios pero no muchos, solo la puerta de la entrada y la mesa de jardín del patio que daba hacia el rio que pasaba al lado de la casa, nuestras habitaciones eran las mismas- en el caso de Emmett y mía- mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso, junto con las demás, en el tercero se encontraba la biblioteca, un cuarto con jacuzzi, y una mesa de billar y una de ping-pong, en el primer piso se encontraba la habitación que había pertenecido a mis padres, el comedor, la cocina, el salón principal, y tenía una puerta trasera que llevaba al patio trasero. En la casa, las televisiones eran planas, mi hermano las mando comprar antes de llegar.

Al llegar, los empleados y un muy feliz Riley nos esperaba en la entrada, el primero en bajar fue Emmett que ayudo a bajara a Rosalie, después Edward bajo del auto en el que íbamos juntos y me abrió la puerta, al bajar pude percibir unos sonidos de sorpresa. Al final bajaron Carlisle y Esme de su auto seguidos de Alice y Jasper.

Mi hermano se acerco a los empleados los saludo y les pidió que bajara nuestros equipajes. Riley me miraba fijamente y cuando desviaba la mirada hacia Edward le lanzaba miradas acecinas, se podía percibir el enojo y frustración en su rostro, su mirada era un poco envenenada, y las mirada hacia mi eran de dolor y decepción.

Fui tomada de la mano de Edward hasta donde se encontraba Emmett, para poder saludar a los empleados a la primer persona que vi al estar más cerca fue a Victoria.

-Señora Bella, felicidades por su embarazo- me felicito, tal vez a ella si le agradara la idea y no como a su hijo.** (N/A: Riley es hijo de victoria y james)**

-Gracias Victoria, bueno, espero que el almuerzo esté listo pues de verdad tengo hambre, te presento a mi familia- dije cuando ya estábamos todos juntos- Bueno el es mi esposo Edward- dije mencionándolo pues era el más cercano al estar a mi lado- ella es mi cuñada Rosalie, la esposa de Emmett -la señale con la cabeza, ella estaba con Emm- mis suegros Carlisle y Esme Cullen- también los señale se encontraba de tras de Edward y de mí- y mi cuñada la hermana de mi esposo, Alice y su esposo hermano de Rosalie, Jasper- termine de presentarlos y después nos encaminamos a la casa, pero antes de avanzar mucho me gire y les dije a los demás- Todos ellos tiene el mismo derecho en esta casa que Emmett y yo.

Al entrar a la casa fuimos directo a la sala, en ese lugar hacia calor y pedí a Victoria que nos llevara algo de tomar.

-El lugar es bonito, y se ve muy grande, además la decoración es linda- elogio Esme

-Sí y se puede estar en contacto con la naturaleza, tienen una hacienda linda chicos- comento Jasper

-Sí, no puedo esperar para poder montar un lindo caballo- dijo Alice dando saltitos en su asiento.

-Ni lo creas señorita, eso no lo vas a hacer y no está en discusión- la reprendió Jazz

-¿Qué?, no Jazz yo vine aquí para poder montar a caballo con Bella y Rosalie, así que eso hare- contradijo l pixie

-Lo siento All, pero Bella no va a montar nada- dijo mi esposo, y yo sabía que no lo haría podría ser muy peligroso y arriesgado el hacer eso.

-Sí, y tu no debería hacerlo, Alice tienes que cuidarte- su cara se torno de un color rojo de frustración, cuando se lo dije.

-Bueno, tu vienes ¿no Rose?- pregunto mi cuñada

-No, me voy a cuidar muy bien, y de verdad tú has lo mismo- pidió Rose

-Si hija, debes cuidarte y al bebe, piensa que no solo eres tú, no agás nada alocado y que pueda lastimar al bebe y a ti de paso. –aconsejo Carlisle

-Bien, lo hare por el bebe, pero de verdad yo quería montar- dijo con su puchero famoso, Made in Alice, cuando terminamos de hablar llego Victoria con nuestras bebidas.

-En un momento más pueden pasar al comedor para que les sirva el almuerzo- aviso antes de dirigirse de vuelta a la cocina.

-Ok, gracias- Esme tan atenta como siempre.

-Sabe solo ay algo que no me agrada en todo el lugar- dijo Edward después de dar un trago de limonada.

-¿Y que es cuñadito Eddy?- pregunto Emmett

-Pues el chico ese, el que estaba con Victoria y el otro hombre rubio, el de cabello obscuro, y ojos color miel, veía de una forma muy amorosa a Bella cuando llegamos, pero cuando bajo del auto la vio como con dolor y decepción, y a mí me veía como si me quisiera matar.

-UY, ya salió el Edward celoso que tanto queremos- ironizo Jasper

-Bueno, el es Riley, el hijo de Victoria y James, el hombre rubio, además de que Riley desde que conoció a Bella, o sea cuando teníamos los tres 6 años ha estado detrás de ella, se puede decir que besa el suelo por donde pisa, pero desde que no regresamos no lo veíamos, y después se fue a estudiar fuera, estudio turismo, y hace unos tres años que regreso, pero no sé si el este enterado de que Bellita está casada, bueno supongo que ya lo descubrió ,si no por lo menos de que está embarazada- explico mi hermanito, y al decir lo que sentía por mi Riley, Edward me abrazo posesivamente.

-Pues no te dejare sola, además no me caí bien- dijo mi celoso adorado.

-Bueno, lo que tú quieras pero vamos por algo de comer muero de hambre- después de que dije eso salimos en dirección al comedor, la mesa era de madera con ocho lugares, nunca supe porque tantas sillas, pero ahora nos servían.

-Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a comer?- pregunto Carlisle

-Señor, lo que prepare fue algo mexicano- a Emmett y a mí se nos ilumino la cara, pues cuando visitamos México nos hicimos grandes amantes de la comida de ese país.- serán chilaquiles con salsa vede acompañados de carne asada, y frijoles, aunque son de lata.

-Vicky, no sabes cuánto tiempo he pasado sin comer algo mexicano, así que desde ahora te lo agradezco- dije feliz.

-Sí y de mi ni se diga, será un muy buen almuerzo- dijo Emmy, victoria se fue por la comida y los demás se nos quedaron viendo.

-¿Qué?- preguntamos al unisón

-Nada solo que no sabíamos que les gustara la comida mexicana- respondió Jasper.

-Si bueno, cuando fuimos de vacaciones por dos meses a ese país recorrimos muchos estados de la Republica mexicana, y como papa no se iba a quedar con las ganas de comer todas las delicias de ese lugar cuando se le antojara, pues hizo que mama comprara recetarios, aunque la que los traducía era Bella, pues te diré el español de mama no era perfecto.- aclaro el oso de mi hermano

-Amor, no sabía eso de ti- dijo Edward besando mi mejilla.

-Claro que lo sabías, te lo conté una vez que jugábamos a las 20 preguntas, y si te dije que la comida italiana y la mejicana eran mis favoritas.

-Ok, pero les diré a menos mi familia nunca a probado la comida mexicana- comento Esme

-No, Jasper y yo tampoco- concordó Rosalie

-Bueno, cuando la prueben les encantara- afirme

Victoria y Bree llegaron con la comida, nos dieron un plato a cada quien y después regresaron a la cocina, comenzamos a comer, y el primero en alabar el almuerzo fue Edward.

-Esto de verdad esta riquísimo, es esplendido, pica, pero sabe muy bien, la carne con las tortillas doradas son una combinación perfecta, y la crema el queso y los frijoles saben muy bien, Bella debes hacer esto en casa, por favor amor- casi me rogo lo ultimo

-Y Bella cuando le cocines esto a Edward, acuérdate de los demás integrantes de tu familia y nos invitas, será muy bueno comer más de estas cosas- pidió Jasper, que tenía una mancha de crema escurriendo de la comisura de sus labios.

-Emmett, Bella, debo reconocer que sus gustos culinarios no son bueno…- dijo Carlisle provocando que bajáramos la cabeza, a nosotros nos encantaba esa comida, pero continuo hablando- … son geniales, es un platillo exquisito, y Bella, cariño debes pasarle la receta a Esme.

Mis ojos se iluminaron al darme cuenta de que les había gustado la comida, las chicas no habían mencionado nada, pero en su forma de comer se veía que de verdad les había gustado.

Cuando terminamos de comer, y cuando fueron por los platos elogiamos a Victoria por su comida tan buena, y Esme le pidió que el tiempo que estuviéramos en la hacienda cocinara comida mexicana, y esa idea nos gusto a todos, además de que había platillos que sabían tan magnífico que se enamorarían aun mas de la comida.

-Bella, vamos a caminar, quiero ir a fuera, no se ver algo, comenzar a conoce, y tal vez podamos hacer algo mas- dijo levantando las cejas sugestivamente

-Oki doki, vamos, solo me cambio ¿sí?- pregunte haciendo un puchero

-Vamos a que te cambies.

Nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación, no habíamos subido aun, yo sabía cómo estaba decorada mi habitación y la de Emmett, pero nadie más de la familia las había visto, pues nadie había subido aun, cuando terminamos de comer Carlisle subió con Esme a la biblioteca, Alice y Jasper, junto con Emmett y Rosalie, habían ido a ver a los caballos a los establos.

Mi habitación era grande, la ventana daba hacia el campo, y se veía muy bien todo, la cama era King size, con una edredón dorado y muchas cobijas por el frio de la noche con muchos cojines, las cortinas eran del color de la cama, tenía un tocador lleno de cosas, el cielo de mi habitación era de dos tonos de azul y las paredes también.

-Wow amor, es grande la habitación- dijo Edward desde la puerta.

-Sí, bueno no mucho- me puse ropa deportiva y después salimos, pasamos por la puerta trasera y fuimos al patio después nos fuimos adentrando un poco hacia el bosque, y llegamos hasta un claro muy bonito, con muchas flores y deba el sol.

-Bueno, será nuestro claro.-dijo Edward que me retenía por la espalda

-Me gusta, será solo tuyo y mío, es lindo, y solo tú y yo sabemos dónde está.

Me ayudo a sentarme sobre el pasto, y después fue tras de mí y me rodeo o lo intento hacer con sus brazos acariciando mi vientre. Cuando se estaba obscureciendo regresamos a la casa, íbamos tomados de las manos, y no quería soltarlo para nada, como no podía ver por donde pisaba, mi pies se atoro y cayó en un hoyo, lo que provoco que me torciera el tobillo y soltara un alarido de dolor, que por supuesto espanto mucho a Edward.

-¿Amor que pasa?- pregunto notoriamente alarmado

-Mi pie, hay creo que esta torcido, vamos con Carlisle para que lo revise- faltaba poco para llegar, así que no tardamos mucho, pero si dolía y no era poco, además Edward se estaba culpando por lo que paso.

-Amor no fue tu culpa, no vi donde pisaba, no te culpes más o me enojare contigo.- pedí

-Bien, no me culpare mas, vamos dentro, me estoy preocupando- dijo cuando estábamos en la entrada trasera, fuimos directo al salón suponiendo que se encontraría en ese lugar el Carlisle.

-Papa, por favor revisa el pie de Bella, metió el pie en un hoyo, y creo que solo se torció el tobillo, pero prefiero saberlo de ti- pidió desesperado

-Bueno, veamos, siéntate aquí Bella- pidió indicando el sillón.

Paso a examinarme el tobillo, que se estaba hinchando, además de que tenía un tono rojizo, y no me gustaba para nada, con cualquier movimiento sentía un dolor muy fuerte, además de que Edward al ver mis expresiones faciales se alarmaba cada vez más, y eso me estaba alterando.

-Bien Bells, ya está solo ten más cuidado por donde caminas, no queremos más accidente.- dijo después de vendarme el tobillo.

Todos estábamos en la sala, Emmett se arrodillo ante Rosalie y puso sus manos en el vientre aun plano de Rosalie, no sé que trataba de hacer pero todos lo vimos raro.

-Emm, ¿Qué intentas hacer?- pregunto Jasper por todos

-Quiero sentir a mi bebe, como los de mi hermana, los de ella se mueven y patean a Edward cuando se acerca.

-Pequeño oso, eso aun no se puede….- comencé a decir pero me interrumpió.

-No Bella, no seas egoísta, no solo tus hijos pueden hacer eso, eres una ególatra, no quieres que tus sobrinos se muevan, que mala eres- dijo y después sollozo.

-Eso no es Emmy, a lo que Bella se refiere es que los bebes, se mueven cuando se alcanza el cuarto o quinto mes de embarazo- explico Esme

-Entonces si se van a mover- que bipolar

-Creo que Emmett tiene los cambios de humor en lugar de Rosalie- le susurre a Edward que se rio en mi pelo, y Rosalie nos vio mal, provocando que me encogiera de hombros, y que la risa de Edward fuera más profunda.

-Emmett, hermano, nuestros hijos, se moverán cuando estén listos, pero aun falta para eso- animo Jasper.

Edward se arrodillo cuando sintió una patada, puso su boca sobre mi ombligo y comenzó a hablar, y tratar de sentir las patadas de Lizzy y Tony.

-Hola pequeños, si escucharon a su loco tío oso, no le hagan caso, le he dicho está loco, su mama no es egoísta, es la más nobles de las mama, bueno después de su abuela Esme, digan hola, saluden a su familia- Edward espera una patada, pero no lo que sucedió, un pequeño pie y una pequeña mano se reflejaron en mi vientre, sacando jadeos de emoción y sorpresa, Alice saco su cámara y tomo fotos de lo que mis pequeños hicieron.

Edward era el más sorprendido de todos, eso le demostraba que sus hijos si lo escuchaban, y tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, que se derramaban por sus mejillas, eran pocas las veces que lo había visto llorando, y esta vez su rostro demostraba una felicidad muy grande, su sonrisa era inmensa, y no creo que alguien se la pueda borrar del rostro, sería casi imposible, la felicidad que le dieron sus hijos, nadie o casi nadie se la había dado.

Al salir de su shock me beso muy dulcemente, demostrándome lo feliz que se encontraba, además de que en el beso también expresaba gratitud, se podría decir que era en estos momento el papa más feliz en el mundo, y nadie le quietaba el puesto.

-Fue maravilloso- dijo cuando nos separamos- su manita y su piecito, es la cosa más linda, son mis hijos, son tan pequeños, hermosos, gracias eso fue magnífico.

Después de la demostración de mis peques y los agradecimientos de Edward, pasamos a cenar, ya era muy tarde y hoy me apetecía tomar una ducha antes de irme a dormir, lo bueno era que mi habitación tenia baño propio como el de Emmett, los de invitados también tenían por lo tanto no habría problemas con los baños, además de que el mío tenia tina.

-Vamos a tomar un baño, estoy cansada y quiero dormir, solo eso, y después disfrutar contigo el resto de el tiempo que estemos en este lugar- le pedí a Edward cuando llegamos al curto

-Bien, ducha y después a la cama, lo que me pidas- beso mis labios y después se dirigió al baño para preparar el agua.

**N/A: bueno un capitulo mas, ya casi acabo, bueno no sé, además, con eso de clase y exámenes tengo que aplicarme más este año, ya quisiera yo tener un profesor de matemáticas como Edward, o que mi maestro de biología no fuera el doctor Mario, si no el doctor Carlisle, o que el de historia no fuera Martin sino Jasper, y pues que deportes fuera Emmett, aunque no llevo deportes, si fuera con ellos si entro a clases.**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle **

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper**


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo XXII

Teníamos cinco días aquí, era jueves, desperté y la luz del sol me cegó, pero después sentí algo removerse a mi lado, voltee y vi a mi ángel aun durmiendo, se veía muy pacifico, y aunque me doliera tenía que despertarlo, pues saldría con los chicos, Esme y Carlisle a montar, y yo me quedaría con Alice y Rosalie.

-Guapo, Hey, levántate dormilón, es hora de bajar a desayunar- dije tratando de despertarlo, pero creo que no estaba dando frutos.

-Edward, ya levántate, quiero desayunar, si no te levantas me voy a enojar contigo, anda arriba- trate de montarme sobre el pero fue imposible- sabes cuándo te quieras levantar, porque sé que estas despierto bajas, no te esperare mas.- fue todo lo que necesite para que se levantara.

-No, no espérame, vamos juntos a desayunar- dijo arreglándose la pijama

-Lo sabía, ahora date prisa.

Bajamos y ya estaban todos en la mesa, saludamos y nos sentamos, Bree llego con una charola de tazas de café y las repartió, bueno a Alice, Rosalie y a mí no, lo nuestro fue leche, ya comenzaba a extrañar el café.

Terminamos de desayunar y los chicos subieron a cambiarse Esme nos acompaño al salón, escogimos películas para ver pero ninguna nos convencía completamente, por lo que decidimos salir para tomar el sol, y si nos daban ganas meternos a nadar al rio.

Cuando los chicos se fueron fuimos a caminar por los establos y encontré a Riley, que se acerco a mí.

-Hola señora Swan- dijo educadamente pero frio a la vez.

-Hola Riley, sabes que puedes llamarme Bella- dije confiadamente

-No señora, usted es la dueña y yo un empleado mas, no estoy a su nivel

-Para nada, somos amigos, siempre lo hemos sido, no tienes que tratarme diferente- cuando termine de hablar se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

-Felicidades por tu embarazo Bella- dijo sinceramente

Me gire a las chicas para decirles que fueran a la casa, y que yo me quedaría un rato mas hablando con Riley.

-Bien, y cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida- inquirí cuando estuvimos solos

-Nada muy importante, tú sabes, estudiar, esforzarme, y cuando termine regrese- contesto con voz monótona.

-Alguna chica, novia, o algo, tienes que decirme todo no nos hemos visto tanto tiempo debe haber algo.

-Bueno si, ahí una chica, se llama Taylor, es muy linda, alta, de piel como café con leche, ojos grandes y cafés, su sonrisa es muy sincera, su cabello es negro y ondulado, es realmente hermosa, su cara es fina, sus labios son rosados y carnosos, te lo juro una belleza de mujer- dijo con ojos iluminados.

-Bueno ya comprendiste que no podíamos estar juntos, solo podíamos ser amigos- dije feliz por el

-Sí, bueno discúlpame por el recibimiento que te di, pero me molesto que no me contaras de tu embarazo- se disculpo

-No hay problema aunque he de admitir que me sentí mal por eso.

-Bueno, ya, ¿a dónde te dirigías?- pregunto

-A pues solo caminaba un poco con mis cuñadas.

-Está bien, te acompaño a dentro

Caminamos de regreso a la casa, y fuimos platicando de lo que habíamos hecho desde que dejamos de vernos, por mi parte le conté todo sobre mi relación con Edward, y además de que iba a tener mellizos, el me platico de sus estudios, y lo que estuvo haciendo.

Al llegar a la casa entramos por la cocina, donde se encontraba Victoria preparando algo de comer, pero no me pude resistir al antojo que se me presento, por lo que dije:

-Victoria, ¿puedo pedir algo para comer?- pregunte

-Claro señorita- respondió amablemente

-Bueno solo quiero rajas poblanas, nada más, bueno lo demás que fueras hacer, es que se me antojaron y no puedo resistir- dije nerviosamente

-Bien, pero Riley tendrás que ir al pueblo a comprar unas cosas- dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo

-Claro mama, dime que es lo que necesito y voy enseguida- respondió

Victoria le dio una lista y mi amigo salió de la cocían despidiéndose de mí y de su madre, después le pedí una limonada para que la llevara a la piscina, subí a buscar a las chicas y las encontré en la sala.

-Vamos a toma el sol- sugerí

Las dos me miraron y asintieron subimos a cambiarnos, entre a mi habitación y busque un traje de baño, decidí que no usaría los pre-mama, así que saque un bañador azul rey de dos piezas, tome un pareo, y me recogí el cabello en una coleta de lado, tome mis lentes de sol, pero antes de que saliera entraron Rosalie y Alice.

-Wow, tu habitación sí que es grande- menciono Rosalie viendo detenidamente

-Sí, bueno, no mucho- respondí sin darle importancia

-Bien bajemos- hablo Alice dando saltitos

Salimos en dirección a la piscina y encontré una jarra de limonada con tres vasos, me cerque y serví un vaso para mí.

Me recosté en un camastro y me puse los lentes de sol.

-Saben, me estoy poniendo gorda- dijo Alice con un tono preocupado.

-No estás gorda solo embarazada- dije- además eso no es nada, mírame a mí, parezco ballena, pero vale la pena.

-Sí, bueno, tendré que aguantarlo

-Bella, que se siente, y no me refiero a los síntomas- pregunto Rosalie

-Bueno es… magnifico, te sientes muy feliz, y estas impaciento, o por lo menos así me siento yo- respondí sinceramente

-Sí, quiero tener a mi bebe, consentirlo y mimarlo mucho- dijo All

-Cuando estén con nosotras tendremos que cuidarlos mucho- dije con mi lado maternal a flor de piel.

Estuvimos tomando el sol hasta que llegaron los demás, salieron a donde estábamos y se sentaron con nosotras, Edward se sentó en mi camastro detrás de mí, y acaricio mi vientre

-Por cierto Bella ¿Quién era el chico con el que te quedaste cuando fimos a caminar?- pregunto curiosa Rosalie

-A bueno, el es Riley, es un gran amigo, y tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo- respondí y sentí a Edward tensarse a la mención del nombre de mi amigo.

-Y ¿de qué hablaron hermanita?- pregunto Emmett

-Pues, nada importante, que conoció una chica llamada Taylor y otras cosas

-Bien- respondió y se quedo callado

-Emmett a que no sabes que vamos a comer- afirme

-No, la verdad no sé, dime que es- demando

-Es de Puebla- le di una pista

-Chiles en nogada –dijo pegado de si mismo

-No, es algo más, y puede que tengan algo que ver- los demás nos veían divertidos

-Mole poblano- firmo

-NO eso tampoco, dime algo más

-Otra pista- pidió

-tiene crema

-¿Ya dije chiles en nogada?- pregunto tocando su barbilla

-SI, y también tiene granos de elote- tenía que saberlo con lo que le dije

-YA lo sé, son rajas poblanas- su sonrisa era inmensa cuando lo descubrió.

-Sí eso es, tu sabes se me antojo y tuve que pedirlo para la comida- al terminar de hablar salió victoria para avisarnos que la comida esta lista y podíamos pasar al comedor.

Cuando entramos todos aseado pues Esme nos mando a darnos una ducha rápida, bajamos y nos acomodamos en la mesa, lo primero que nos sirvieron fueron mis adoradas rajas, era uno de mis platillos favoritos. Comimos entre halagos a la comida, y Edward prometió que visitáramos México, solo para probar más de su comida.

-De verdad la comida esta de lo más sabrosa- dijo Jasper

-Tendremos que comer esto más seguido- sugirió Carlisle

-Claro amor, prometo intentar cocinar esto- prometió Esme.

El resto del día la pasamos haciendo cosas diferentes, después de cenar cada quien subí a su habitación a hacer- no- se- que- cosas, bueno si se que yo también lo haría, tenía que aprovechar mis últimas semanas de sexo.

**Bue… les dejo un capi mas, ya saben no me odien por no actualizar seguido pero tengo escuela y no es lindo eso.**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle**

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper**


	23. Chapter 23

**Los personajes son de S.M**

**He editad el capitulo, ya esta correcto, ya saben un erros de dedos. lo sinto XD**

Capitulo XXIII

Tenía una semana que habíamos regresado de la hacienda, y faltaba una semana para que Edward regresara al trabajo, y solo faltaba un día para mi consulta con el ginecólogo para revisión y las cosas que normalmente veía, aunque ya tenía 8 meses me sentía igual, solo notaba unos pequeños cambios, nada relevante, mi vientre estaba bajando, pero el libro explicaba que eso pasaba cuando los bebes se estaban acomodando para nacer.

El día anterior a que cumpliera los ocho meses Edward me hiso el amor como pocas veces, salvaje y tierno a la vez pero siendo cuidadoso.

Nos encontraba en casa de Esme de visita, pues todos estábamos ahí, los demás ya habían regresado a sus trabajos habituales, el único que seguía de vacaciones era mi ángel, y por ende yo pero las mías se iban a prolongar dos años por lo menos, si no hasta que pudiera dejar a mis hijos.

-Bella, mañanas tienes consulta ¿cierto?- me pregunto Edward mientras comíamos.

-Sí, y recuerda que tenemos que inscribirnos en el curso pre-natal- le recordé.

-Ok.

Terminamos de comer y después de dejar los trastes en el lava-bajillas fuimos a la sala para ver una película.

Vimos una película llamada Remember Me, en la cual salía como protagonista Robert Pattinson, la película era buena, hablaba sobre las decisiones y que hay que decir lo que uno siente, no escondernos de tras de una máscara de frialdad. La película me encanto de verdad aunque cuando Tyler muere llore a moco tendido. Edward me tenía abrazada y me susurraba cosas linda para que me tranquilizara.

Cuando nos despedimos para irnos, Esme me pidió que la mantuviera informada de mi estado, pues no quería perderse por nada del mundo mis últimos meses de embarazo, y yo rogaba por que todos estuvieran a mi lada cuando llegara la hora de dar a luz a mis pequeños.

Al llegar a nuestra casa, Edward preparo la cena, preparo el baño y lo tomamos juntos, masajeo mi espalda, pues tenía un dolor muy intenso pero no podía tomar analgésicos.

Nos metimos bajo las cobijas de la cama y me abrazo por la espalda, eso se había vuelto un habito desde que mi vientre había crecido o sea desde los tres meses más o menos, pero pronto iba a terminar, solo faltaba un mes para que tuviéramos a nuestros hijo a nuestro lado, y después de eso todo sería diferente, no dormiríamos como antes, pero por mi bebes todo sería capaz de hacer y más.

Al día siguiente Edward despertó antes que yo, preparo el desayuno t después fue a despertarme, la consulta con el ginecólogo era en la mañana, así que después de bañarnos salimos en dirección a el hospital.

-Bells, ¿de verdad vas a tener un parto normal?, se puede realizar una cesárea y sería mucho mejor no sufrirías nada, tal vez solo un piquete de aguja, pero nada más- dijo Edward y se notaba un poco preocupado.

-Amor de verdad quiero que mi parto sea normal, nada de bisturís, ni anestesia, nada de medicamentos, bueno a excepción de la epidural, porque no voy a aguantar todas las contracciones- le dije para tratar de calmarlo.

-No vas a ser mala madre si no tienes un parto normal, una cesárea no le hace mal a nadie, además de que no quiero verte sufrir.

-Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, cállate ya, se lo que quiero, ¿entendido?- conteste enojada

-Mira Isabella por lo menos alguien se preocupa por tu salud y bienestar, además de que el que va a pagar la cuneta del hospital seré yo, así que esto lo arreglaremos los dos ¿te quedo claro?- sus palabras me dolieron, además de que solo cuando se enojaba me llamaba por mi nombre completo.

No pude evitarlo y lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas.

-Pues no Pagés MI cuenta del hospital y quédate con TÚ dinero, al fin no te pedí nada, yo también la puedo pagar…

**E POV**

Mierda la cage al hablarle de esa forma a Bella, pero debe entender que lo hago por pensar en su bienestar además de que no la quiero ver sufrir.

El solo ver su rostro surcado de lágrimas, me hizo sentir peor, y fue peor lo que dijo.

-Pues no Pagés MI cuenta del hospital y quédate con TÚ dinero, al fin no te pedí nada, yo también la puedo pagar…

-Bella, amor, no me refería a eso, pero entiéndeme no quiero verte sufriendo, se lo que tú quieres, pero no soporto la idea de que algo te lastime, y menos si en eso que te lastima tuve que ver yo, ¿es que de verdad no me puedes entender?- la interrumpí en su reclamo.

-Si te entiendo, pero es lo que yo quiero, además no voy a sufrir tanto, existe algo llamado epidural, y sirve para controlar el dolor.- en el momento en que ella termino de hablar yo me estacione, le ayude a bajar y después entramos al hospital.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos después de que llegamos y tomaron los signo, peso y talla de mi dulce ángel. Después el doctor salió y pasamos a su consultorio cuando nos lo indico.

-Bien Bella, ¿Cómo te has sentido?- comenzó el doctor.

-Bien, aunque tengo un poco de dolor en el coxis*, pero no es nada my fuerte- respondió mi vida

-Bueno, lamento decirte que el dolor permanecerá hasta que des a luz- eso hizo que me sintiera un poco frustrado por no poder quitarle eso dolor.

-No hay problema, por mis pequeños lo soportare- en los momentos como estos en los que pensaba en los demás antes que ella, que hacían que la amara aun más.

-Como les había comentado la vez pasada, las consultas, a partir de ahora serán cada semana, solo para saber si no se presenta algún problema. Bueno, no hay más que decir, así que pasemos a realizar la ecografía.

Bella hizo la misma rutina de cuando veníamos a consulta, levanto su playera, bajo un poco su pantalón, y después se estremeció al sentir el gel frio sobre su vientre.

En el monitor aparecieron mis hijos, que estaban acomodados de lado.

-Como pueden ver, sus hijos se están acomodando, cuando estén completamente listos para nacer, estarán de cabeza.

-Doc., ¿nacerán exactamente a los nueve meses?- pregunte un tanto preocupado.

-Pues bueno eso no se los puedo decir, depende de sus hijos, lo harán cuando ellos estén listos, y eso puede ser antes o después. Y para eso son las consultas semanales.

-Ok, esperemos entonces- conteste y vi a Bella que seguía viendo la pantalla.

-Bella- la llame, ya no tenía el gel ni nada, ya podía bajar de la camilla, y ya estaba la foto impresa.

-Vamos tengo que salir con Alice- me contesto después de que la llame

-Si vayamos.

Pasamos a ver a mi papa, y como siempre nos quedamos platicando un rato con él, después salimos del hospital y ya era un poco tarde, y no quería que mi linda esposa cocinara, así que la lleve a comer a un buen restaurante.

-Edward- me llamo- ¿te das cuenta de que en poco tiempo tendremos a nuestros hijo con nosotros?- pregunto feliz

-Sí, Y eso me hace más feliz, cuando nazcan seré el hombre más feliz de todos en la tierra.

-amor después de come, vamos al CC de siempre, pues tengo que verme ahí con Alice y Rosalie, nos vamos a reunir todos, ¿Si por favor?- pidió con un dulce puchero.

-Sabes que si pones esa cara no puedo negarte nada, esa bien, entonces comamos rápido y después vamos a reunirnos con los locos de mi hermana y cuñado, a y amigos.

**B POV**

Después de que Edward me llevara a comer, nos dirigimos al CC, Alice me había escrito y pidió que nos encontráramos en ese lugar, no sabía muy bien para qué pero no sería bueno si tenía que ver con la duende.,

Al llegar el caballeroso de mi esposo, me ayudo a bajar del auto y me acompaño hasta el lugar donde habíamos quedado exactamente. Al llegar ya se encontraban todos así que solo faltábamos nosotros

-Bueno ya era hora- dijo Emmett cuando estuvimos con ellos.

-Cállate, tuvimos consulta, y después Edward me llevo a comer- le di un golpe y le dije enojada

-Ya ves Emmett tu solo piensas en comer para ti no por mí, y yo cocino tu comida y ni por eso me consientes- dijo ros y se le escapo una lagrima.

-Idiota, estás haciendo llorar a mi hermana- le dio un golpe Jasper y después abrazo a Rosalie.

-Cállate Jasper, tu tampoco te preocupas mucho que digamos sigo con mi antojo de chocolate y no haces nada porque desaparezca, no quiero que mi bebe tenga cara de chocolate- grito Alice y después igual que Rosalie se tendió a llorar.

Jasper soltó a Rosalie y se intento acercar a mi cuñada la pixie pero Edward le dio un golpe en la cabeza y fue con su hermana, dejándome sola, sin los brazos de él para protegerme. Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima se escapo de mi ojo derecho y Emmett se dio cuenta mientras intentaba abrazara Rose que estaba en los brazos de Jazz, mi hermano oso se acerco a Edward y le dio un golpe, este enojado se volteo y lo vio de una fea forma.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota, no ves como esta mi hermana?- le dijo bruscamente

-Si estúpido pero ahora ve a mi hermana, a ella no la proteges -le dio otro golpe y Emmett vino conmigo, me abrazo y me alejo de Edward.

Todos estábamos con nuestros hermanos, consolándonos y nadie se quería separar, me acerque al oído de mi oso y le dije:

-Vamos a dar una vuelta, por favor- el asintió y después nos fuimos, sentí la, mirada de Edward pero no le di importancia.

-¿Estas mejor?- pregunto un poco preocupado

-Sí, solo son las hormonas, Dios necesito terminar con esto ya no lo soporto- me gire hacia él y le dije burlonamente- y a ti todavía te falta como 7 mese algo así, entonces te falta más que soportar de Rosalie.

-Me vas a dar concejos ¿cierto?

-Claro hermanito, lo importante es que la consientas en todos, dale lo que te pida.

-Pues créeme que la complaceré en todo, ahora a donde quieres ir.- dijo mientras retomábamos nuestra marcha.

-Por un helado de galletas oreo y pie de limón, acompañado de galletas de chocolate, por favor.- me vio con cara de no poder creer lo que iba a comer

-Bien, vamos- llegamos a la heladería y pio los helado el de él era de café con pie de limón, comimos nuestros helado y después me pidió que lo acompañara a buscara algo que le gustara a Rosalie. Fuimos a una tienda de bebes y le sugerí que comprara un juego de mantas y ropa de bebe, escogimos como cinco prendas diferentes, lindas pero en colores neutros.

-Belly, no sabes cuánto te adoro, eres un amor, una de las mejores cosas de mi vida- me agradeció besando mi rostro.

-Si lo sé, nadie es como yo- conteste modestamente.

-La modestia ante todo, mama y papa debieron haberte puesto Isabella Modestia Swan McCarthy, a bueno ya que salió lo de mama y papa, me acompañas a darles la noticia de que voy a ser padre por favor.- pio como esperando una negativa que nunca aparecería, pues lo adoraba y yo iría con él.

-Claro que vamos, además de que les prometí una visita antes de que mis peques nacieran.

-Bien, en ese caso vamos el sábado por la mañana, claro si te parece

-Perfecto, solo le aviso a Edward, además de que vamos a estar en la casa de los Cullen.

-Te he dicho que te amo ¿cierto Bella?- antes de que pudiera contestarle apareció una chica y dijo algo raro.

-Señor Swan, no puede estar conmigo por no engañar a su esposa, pero si con esta que ya hasta está embarazada, lo bueno es que no soy su esposa- le dio una bofetada a Emmett y- De verdad, estas embarazada del señor Swan y el está casado ¿Por qué lo sabes cierto?, y si lo sabes pues déjame decirte que eres una zorra cualquiera- levanto su mano para abofetearme pero Emmett se lo impidió.

-Mira Kate a Bella no le hablas de esa forma, y que te importa que haga con mi vida.

-Pues no me importa mejor que me haya rechazado no quiero terminar como Bella- vio despectivamente y dio la vuelta, pero antes de irse se giro a nosotros y nos dijo- pero miren la vida es muy mala con ustedes, da la casualidad de que ahí viene su esposa, con permiso- cuando se fue Emmett y yo nos miramos y nos soltamos a reír. Cuando los demás llegaron a nuestro lado nos preguntaron qué de que reíamos.

-Bien yo les digo- tome aire y me gire a Edward viéndolo seriamente- amor temo decirte que los bebes no son hijos tuyos, sino de Emmett- su cara era de risa.

-Pero, eso es incesto- dijo Alice

-Bella, a qué demonios te refieres

-Sí, miren Bella y yo mantenemos una relación a sus espaldas, y los bebes son míos no tuyos.

-Emmett pero y nuestro bebe- dijo Rosalie con preocupación.

-Ay bueno ya, no es cierto- dije al ver las caras de shock de todos.

-Explíquenos esto, no entiendo nada- pidió Jasper hecho un lio.

-Bueno, es que la chica que estaba con nosotros antes de que llegara se me insinuó la semana pasada, y obvio la rechace pero nos oyó a Bella y a mi hablando y yo le dije que la amaba, Kate lo interpreto mal me golpeo y después intento golpear a Bella y le dijo muchas cosas, después llegaron ustedes y le jugamos una broma- finalizo Emmett

-No fue gracioso- se quejo Edward abrazándome.

-Ok no lo es, a menos para ustedes, debieron ver sus caras- me reí del comentario de Emm

-Bueno, perdóname amor, si eres el padre de mis hijos, no lo dudes, te amo- bese sus labios después de disculparme

-Te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, me dolió mucho.- bese sus labio de forma tierna y amorosa demostrandole mi amor por el, y pidiendo una disculpa por la broma.

Después de lo ocurrido salimos del centro comercial y Edward y yo nos fuimos directo a casa, y ya estaba más muerta que viva.

Al entrar a nuestro dormitorio, Edward me abrazo, y me dio una bolsa de papel, al abrirla, vi dos cajas iguales, saque una y la abrí, dentro había un sonajero de plata, era muy bonito, y en el mago tenía las iniciales E.A.C.S, -(Elizabeth Anne Cullen Swan)- saque la otra caja y también tenía un sonajero igual al otro y tenia las iniciales D.A.C.S – (Dereck Anthony Cullen Swan)

-Edward es muy lindo, son geniales- dije con lagrimas en os ojos, uff este día había llorado más de lo normal, malditas hormonas, a este paso me volveré bipolar.

-Es lo único que pude encontrar para que me perdonaras por haberte dejado solo para consolar a Alice

-No, la que se disculpa soy yo, me he vuelto tan dramática, y necesito que acabe todo esto del embarazo, ya no soporto mi humor, amor, dime ¿Cómo me soportas?- pregunte, pues si que me aguantaba.

-Es amor, lo hago porque te amo- respondió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, pues todavía me abrazaba por la espalda.

**N/A: bueno un capitulo mas, disculpen mis faltas de actualización, y gracias a todos los RR que me dejan soy feliz con eso, además de las alerta y favoritos. disculpen que actualize tan tarde, pero aun no me duermo y pues no tengo nada mas que hace aparte de meditar unas cosas XD (L)**

***Coxis es la parte baja de la espalda entre el inicio de las pompis y fin de la espalda.**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle**

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper**


	24. Chapter 24

**Los personajes son de S.M**

Capitulo XXIV

El sábado llego rápidamente, y pues como cada fin de semana nos encontrábamos en casa de Edward, bueno la de sus padres, era temprano, estábamos desayunando, Emmett me lanzo una mirada cono de interrogación y recordé que íbamos a salir, y para variar se me había olvidado decírselo a Edward, bueno lo haría cuando subiéramos a cambiarnos las pijamas.

-Edward, se me olvido mencionarte que hoy iba a salir con Emmett, he… vamos a ir al cementerio- dije un poco nerviosa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- dijo un poco disgustado

-No, solo iré con Emm, estas enojado- fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta

-No, pero, Bella, cuídate, que no te pase nada, ni un pequeño rasguño en tu cuerpo o no vuelves a salir hasta que nazcan los bebes, ¿entendido?

-Sí amor, no te preocupe me voy a cuidar- lo bese y después me cambie de ropa, solo me puso un conjunto deportivo y mis Nike rosas.

-Te amo, nos vemos más tarde- me despedí antes de salir de la habitación

-También te amo, no llores tanto y no tardes te voy a extrañar- pidió suplicante.

-También te voy a extrañar.

Salí y me encontré con Emmett en el pasillo.

-¿Lista?- pregunto

-Sí, vamos- salimos de la casa y fuimos en el auto de Rosalie pues no podía subir a su Jeep, pues ya me costaba más trabajo que antes. Al llegar fuimos directo a las tumbas de Renne y Charlie.

-Hey ma, pa- dijo a forma de saludo- ya saben venimos a visitarlo y darles una muy buena noticia

-Sí y vine para cumplir mi promesa de venir antes de que mis hijos nacieran, pero por el momento el tema importante es Emmett.

-Claro, tengo que decirles que soy el hombre más feliz de todos, pueden creerlo voy a ser papá, al igual que Bella, Rosalie me va a dar un hijo, tal vez hija.

-Sí, van a tener un nieto mas, ya no serán solo dos sino tres.

-De verdad quisiera que estuvieran a nuestro lado en estos momentos tan felices de nuestras vidas, y que me dieran consejos para controlar y soportar a mis dos mujeres. Ma dime que hare con Bella cuando se ponga de sentimental como el miércoles en el CC, la hubieran visto, el tonto de Edward la hizo llorar, y yo como buen hermano mayor le di un golpe y me fui con mi Belly, y la lleve a tomar un helado.

-Emmy, cállate que por tu culpa Rosalie estaba llorando y Jasper no te dejo acercarte a ella- le recrimine.

-Am bueno si pero eso no es lo importante, solo que quería compartir mi felicidad con ustedes, a demás de decirle que la empresa va de maravilla, nada falla por el momento y la editorial va por buen camino, a este pasa seremos muy rico con todo lo que se gana por las ventas, aunque eso si, a Rosalie, Esme, Bella y Alice, les doy las revistas gratis y las leen antes que todos, pues tienen opinión de oro y si no les gusta los trabajadores de la editorial la vuelve a estructurar.

-Es cierto y han sacado articulo muy bueno, además de que no les habíamos contado de que nuestros rostros hacen propaganda a una empres, Emmett nos puso para ser el rostro de la empresa Volturi que ayuda a las familias, mujeres y así, además de que fomenta la unión familiar.

-Ahora todo Seattle nos puede ver, y nos vemos muy bien- dijo mi hermanito modestamente.

-Les quería decir que muy pronto van a nacer sus primeros nietos pues ya tengo 8 mese y una semana, así que falta muy pero muy poco, si no vengo antes va a ser por eso y porque Edward no me va dejar salir, y me cuidara mucho mas.

-Sí, y papa no te preocupes, pues yo lo pongo en su lugar si hace algo mal el tonto de mi amigo-cuñado- salió mi hermano sobre-protector- pero por el momento debemos irnos, ustedes saben me pone ansioso en no estar con mi Rose, y supongo que Eddy a de estar igual o porque yo por no ver a Belly-Bells.

-Los vamos a visitar pronto, bueno tal vez no pero vendremos en cuanto puédanos, los queremos- me despedí y después Emm me tomo por la cintura y fuimos hasta el auto, dentro del coche, tomo mi mano y la sujeto todo el camino, cuando nos veíamos nos dábamos mirada de cariño y ternura. Cuando llegamos a la casa blanca, antes de bajar, Emmett puso su mano en mi vientre y los bebes patearon, impresionando a Emmett, que se agacho y les dio las gracias por hacerme feliz.

Bajamos y al entrar todo se oía silencioso, fuimos a la sala y no había nadie, subimos las escaleras y Emmett me acompaño a mi habitación, después el fue en busca de Rosalie. Entre y encontré a Edward trabajando en su laptop, me acerque a él y me senté a su lado en espera de que terminara lo que estaba haciendo.

-Amor, ya has regresado, te extrañe- dijo cuando termino y puso la laptop a un lado de él.

-Sí, ¿Qué haces?- pegunte

-A pues termino mis planificaciones para las clases, tu sabes, aunque solo las estaba modificando.

-Bien, me alegro

-¿Cómo te fue?, ¿todo bien?- pregunto un tanto alarmado

-Sí, salió bien, sin lagrimas, solo que igual te extrañe- le dije y me acerque a su cara para besarlo.

Nuestro beso estaba comenzando a subir de tono y por el momento no podíamos tener relaciones sexuales según las indicaciones del doctor.

-Amor- dije entre besos- para, no podemos- se separo y me vio con ojos de resignación.

-Pero después de que nazcan los peques tendrás que recompensarme y mucho, así que no podrás dormir- afirmo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

-Lo prometo pero será después de que haya cumplió mi cuarentena- le di un casto beso y después me dirigí al baño.

-Isabella eres mi perdición- lo oí decir antes de cerrar la puerta

-También te amo- l e grite desde el baño

Cuando salí del baño le pregunte por todos y me dijo que Rosalie y Jasper habían salido, y Esme y Carlisle habían ido por las cosas para la comida y Alice estaba en su cuarto haciendo diseños. Estábamos los dos en la cama cuando entro Emmett.

-¿Saben dónde está Rosalie?- pregunto preocupado y alterado mi hermano.

-Sí, pero no te diré si no me das algo a cambio- dijo Edward y le lance una mirada de problemas

-Dime donde está y te doy lo que quieras, hasta una foto de Bella XXX de chiquita- Wow, Emmett va a morir mis fotos sin ropa cuando era bebe nadie más las debe conocer

-Hecho- dijo Edward- bien dame las fotos- Edward y Emmett se encontraba en cerios problemas

-Vamos a mi habitación están en mi portafolios-mi amado y futuramente muerto marido se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que saliera le grite

-Edward ni se te ocurra ver mis fotos tres X- cuando salí a la puerta pude ver a Alice, Esme y Carlisle viéndome fijamente, y caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho- son de cuando era una bebe, y mama nos saco fotos desnudos a Emmett y a mi- dije aclarando todo.

-No te preocupe cariño Edward tiene una igual, yo se las saque personalmente, te las puedo mostrar si tu lo quieres- dijo Esme dándome ánimos.

-Si Esme por favor.- dije con un puchero que Alice me enseño, bajamos a la sala y después mi suegra fue a su habitación y regreso con una cajita, la abrió y me entrego las fotos pornográficas de mi marido, se veía tan lindo.

Edward bajo las escaleras con mis fotos en las manos y viéndolas con mucho amor y ternura, lo que no sabía era que yo tenía sus fotos.

-Amor, que pasa si publico tus fotos, bueno solo se las enseñare a todos en la casa- dijo dubitativo

-Solo pasa que yo muestro tus fotos en la misma situación que yo- dije con mi sonrisa de satisfacción

-OK, dame mis fotos Bella- exigió

-Dame las mío Edward

-No, las gane limpiamente

-Yo también me las dio Esme

-MAMA, quedamos en que esas fotos nadie más las vería- lloriqueo

-Hijo se justo con Bella, los dos se tienen en la misma posición.

-Ja, ahora me voy- me dirigí a las escaleras- EMMETT- grite- tengo algo que mostrarte y también se donde esta Rosalie.

Mi hermano me intercepto a la mitad de las escaleras, tenía el celular en la mano, pegado al oído.

-Rose no me contesta- sollozo y me abrazo.

-Ya, tranquilo esta con Jasper deben estar asiendo algo importante- lo consolé- ¿quieres ver fotos de Edward desnudo?

-Sí, tengo que burlarme, veámoslas- seguíamos en las escaleras por lo que Edward escucho lo que hablábamos.

-Isabella Marie Swan McCarthy de Cullen- me llamo por mi nombre completo- ni se te ocurra mostrarle esas fotos, o yo le enseño las tuyas a Alice, y a todos los demás.

-Bien amor, empieza y después yo se las muestro a los demás- dije dulcemente con una mirada asesina.

-Bella, podemos llegar a un acuerdo, te doy tus fotos y tú me das las mías, ¿te parece?- intento de convencerme con su encantadora sonrisa que me deslumbra

-Bien entrega mis fotos primero y yo te doy las tuyas

-Chicos y si lo hacemos a forma de que no haya trampas, me entregan las fotos a mí, y yo se las doy a ustedes respectivamente- sugirió Carlisle

-Ok, me parece, ¿estás de acuerdo mi vida?- le pregunte a Edward.

-Si- le entrego las fotos a Carlisle y después yo las entregue, Carlisle nos dio nuestras fotos y después me acerqué a mi flamante marido y le dije al oído:

-Te ves más sexy desnudo ahora, que cuando eras un bebe

-Tú igual.

Después de nuestra disputa por las fotos subimos a nuestra habitación, Emmett con Alice hablaban de donde estaban sus parejas, y Carlisle estaba ayudando a Esme a preparar la comida

Nos encontrábamos en la cama y sentí un dolor en la espalda que provoco en mi una mueca de dolor de la cual Edward se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué te duele?- pregunto alarmado

-La parte baja de la espalda- dije con dificultad

Se posiciono detrás de mí y comenzó a masajear y el dolor fue disminuyendo, se podría decir que fueron los momentos de dolor duro que había tenido hasta el momento, y después de eso nos quedamos recostados y Edward me peguntaba como estaba con regularidad y se oía preocupado, después Esme nos llamo a comer, al bajar las escaleras sentí un poco de dolor por lo cual Edward me cargo hasta llegar al comedor.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto Carlisle con tono profesional

-Bella tuvo un dolor en la espalda, no muy grave pero para bajar las escaleras sintió otra vez dolor y preferí cargarla.

-Bueno, no fue nada grave, lo que le paso a Bella es que tuvo una contracción de Braxton Hicki- antes de que pudiera seguir Edward lo interrumpió.

-Papa, pero no las contracciones se presentan cuando es hora de que los bebes nazcan- dijo como si fuera lo más lógico

-Sí, pero estas contracciones de las que hablo se presentan cuando el bebe en este caso los bebes se acomodan, y la pared abdominal se endurece, por lo general no son dolorosas.- termino de explicarnos.

-Carlisle, amor, dime ¿tienes útero?- pregunto Esme sorprendiéndonos a todos.

-No amor, soy hombre, ¿a qué viene tu pregunta?

-SI no tienes útero no puedes saber si de verdad no duelen así que deja de decir cosas que no has comprobado tu mismo.- salió Esme en defensa de mí.

Después de la amena comida que tuvimos, fuimos a la sala y platicamos por mucho rato sobre las consultas de Alice y Rosalie con el doctor Bananellí, y nos contaron que ya habían visto a sus pequeños hijos, además de que nos dieron una foto a todos, de sus ecografías.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos juntos, y para que Esme no cocinara pedimos pizza, aunque Carlisle nos regaño a Alice, Rosalie y a mí.

Al día siguiente hicimos lo normal, pero cuando nos fuimos Edward y yo pasamos al súper mercado a comprar cosas de la despensa, al llegar solo tomamos cereal, pus estábamos cansado y además Edward entraba a trabajar al otro día, eso me ponía triste aunque solo sería medio día.

**N/A: aquí regresando les juro que la escuela es de lo peor, maldigo al hombre que la invento, si hombre tenía que ser, uff!, soy muy feminista**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle**

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper**


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes son de S.M**

Capitulo XXV

Sin Edward en la casa me sentía muy sola, me llamaba casi cada hora, pero lo necesitaba conmigo, se me estaba haciendo difícil no verlo o tenerlo pegado a mí, no es que fuera dependiente, pero lo extrañaba, quería abrazarlo, en casa no tenía mucho que hacer, no podía lavar ropa yo sola, esa tarea la hacíamos juntos, no podía limpiar porque me lo había prohibido por las limitaciones que tenia por el momento.

La semana fue muy difícil para ambos, Edward se preocupaba mucho por mí, las tardes por lo general las disfrutábamos al máximo, juntos, salíamos al CC, o al súper mercado.

El viernes, teníamos consulta con el ginecólogo, ya tenía 8 meses 2 semanas y media, y cada vez mas ansiosa por que mis hijos nacieran, ya habíamos iniciado los cursos pre-natales, las primeras clases fueron de relajación y de respiración, pero en la última o sea la de el día miércoles, nos mostraron un video, un parto, se veía tan doloroso que me dio miedo.

Cuando llego de la universidad se cambio y después salimos directo al hospital, después de la consulta iríamos a la mansión, saldríamos con Carlisle, Edward desde que vimos el video se encontraba un poco distraído, y no sabía que le pasaba.

-Amor ¿estás bien?- pregunte un poco preocupada

-No, tengo miedo, no creo que sea un buen padre, no puedo, tengo mucho miedo- respondió con mucha sinceridad reflejada en su voz.

-Eso no va a pasar, ¿sabes? Esme me dijo que nadie nace sabiendo ser padres, juntos vamos a aprender, pero por favor, no te comporte de la misma forma otra vez, dime qué piensas, no hagas que me sienta mal.- pedí con voz quebrada.

-Discúlpame, no quería que te sintieras así, te quiero pero tengo miedo de no ser buen padre, de hacer algo mal. De verada amor perdóname, no quiero esto, pero es mucho mi miedo.- ya nos encontrábamos en el hospital, me ayudo a bajar y nos dirigimos al consultorio, poco tiempo después de que llegamos el doctor nos llamo.

-Bien Carlisle me dijo algo sobre una contracción, cuéntame más- pidió el doctor

-Pues nada nuevo, solo fue un dolor en la espalda, no muy molesto pero si me dejo adolorida como para no bajar las escaleras.

-Bien, con las siguientes contracciones que se presenten sentirás más dolor, les explico, existen 7 tipos de contracciones- dijo con calma- ya se presentaron las primeras, que son las de Braxton Hicki, son previas, las paredes abdominales se endurecen, nada fuera de lo normal, dura cera de 30 segundos. Las siguientes serian las de dilatación, se siente como un leve tirón similar al que se siente durante la regla y dura de 2 a 3 minutos, aunque puede prolongarse.

-¿Es muy doloroso?- pregunto Edward

-Pues se puede decir que si, y duran de 10 a 6 horas, dependiendo si se es primeriza o no, otras serian las de transición, en estas cuando el cuello uterino está abierto aparecen contracciones de 90 o 120 segundos, además de que son cada 2 minutos más o menos, son para que la salida de la cabeza del bebe sea más fácil, puede durar unas cuantas hora o minutos.- yo seguía escuchándolo atentamente- otras serian las de expulsión que es cuando aparecen las ganas de pujar, en estos momento se hacen muchos esfuerzos y son dolorosas por la presión, después de eso, al fin del parto vendría las de expulsión de placenta, es como 2 minutos después del nacimiento, aunque por lo general se usan medicamentos para que sea más rápido y se prevengan hemorragias. Las últimas son indoloras, solo se siente una tensión en el útero, es cuando este regresa a sus tamaño normal, se presentan después de unas horas del parto, y pueden ser de dos días o una semana.

-¿Eso quiere decir que si sentiré dolor?- concluí con una pregunta

-Pues sí, antes de las contracciones pre parto se liberara el tapón mucoso, es una mescla de residuos y sangre, cuando eso suceda comenzaran las contracciones aunque también pueden pasar unos días para que se den, cuando tu fuente se rompa, comenzara tu verdadero trabajo.

-Muy bien, tendremos que prepararnos para esto- dijo Edward

-Les daré una lista de lo que tiene que traer el día del parto- nos dio dos hojas y después volvió a hablar. -Sí bueno ahora pasemos a realizar la ecografía- al entrar realizamos el procedimiento de siempre, puso el gel sobre mi vientre y en la pantalla aparecieron mis hijos. Como siempre escuchamos sus corazones, pero de fondo se percibía otro sonido, como un hipido, pude ver una sonrisa reflejada en el rosto del doctor- se nota que son hermanos, los dos tienen hipo.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunto Edward sorprendido.

-Pues si es posible, tal vez ingirieron líquido amniótico de más o tiene frio por el gel. Miren su hija tiene el dedo en la boca- la imagen era obscura, y si se podía percibir el dedo pulgar de Elizabeth en su boca- y su hijo juega con su cordón umbilical- en la pantalla se percibían los movimientos de una tira similar a una soga- bueno eso sería todo, y se ve que sus hijos están impacientes por nacer.

Me gire para ver a Edward y en su rostro se reflejaba una sonrisa muy grande, mezclada de orgullo y ternura, y supuse que la que tenía en el rostro seria igual.

Cuando salimos del consultorio os dirigimos al consultorio de Carlisle, pero sabía que Edward debía hablar con su padre por lo que los deje solos y yo me retire al auto para esperar a Edward.

**E POV**

Cuando el doctor dijo que los bebes tenían hipo me impacto pues no sabía que eso podía pasar, eso me alegro de sobre manera, pero no desapareció mi miedo de ser un mal padre, salimos de la consulta y fuimos a ver a mi padre, aunque Bella no se quedo, solo lo saludo y después se disculpo pidiéndome las llaves del auto, pues se sentía un poco cansada, pero sabía que lo hacía para que pudiera platica con mi papa.

-Hijo dime que es lo que pasa- mi padre se dio cuenta de mi situación pues Bella solo lo saludo y se fue.

-Tengo miedo papa, no quiero ser un mal padre- confesé- quiero que todo salga bien, necesito a mis hijos, pero también quiero que ellos sean felices, además de que no quiero lastimar a Bella con mi inseguridad repentina.

-Eso es normal, pero serás un buen padre, ya te preocupas por ellos sin haber nacido, no te atormente ni atormentes a Bella, ve con ella y consuélala, debe sentirse mal, es más, no vayan este fin de semana a la casa, pásenla juntos los dos antes de que nazcan sus hijos.

-Gracias papa, de verdad necesitaba hablar contigo, me disculpas con mama, y si quieres le cuentas lo ocurrido.

-Ella lo entenderá, no te preocupes les explico todo.

Salí de su consultorio mucho más feliz de lo que entre, al llegar al auto vi a Bella que se estaba quedando dormida en su asiento, la llame y le conté lo que había hablado con mi papa, decidimos pasar el fin de semana juntos solos en nuestra casa viendo películas y solo saldríamos a los cursos, de verada está arrepentido por mi manera de comportarme con ella.

Llegamos a casa y abrase a mi adorable esposa.

-Discúlpame por mi comportamiento de ayer y hoy- pedí.

-Te perdono ya no te atormentes- se quedo callada un momento y después continuo-¿Te parece si preparamos las maletas para el hospital?- pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bien, vamos.

Subimos al que sería el cuarto de nuestros hijos y m dirigí al closet para sacar dos pañaleras, una rosa y una azul, ambas con los nombres de los bebes, como si nos pudiéramos confundir con los colores.

-Bien,- empezó Bella-la lista dice que camisetas.

-¿Cuantas?- pregunte abriendo los dos cajones con la ropa de Elizabeth y la de Anthony.

-No sé, y no dice- callo pensándolo por unos segundos y después dijo- que sean 5 y 5, ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien,-las saque y las puse en mi brazo, ya en nuestra habitación ordenaríamos la ropa.

-Continuemos, saca dos paquetes de pañales- hice lo que me ordeno y los puse sobre la cajonera blanca, bueno ambas eran del mismo color, pero como todo con los nombres de mis hijos grabados- calcetines, también 5 pares, ¿o son muchos?- pregunto algo preocupada- necesito tu celular- se lo extendí y marco un numero- hola Esme… no pasa nada… de verdad estoy bien solo llamo para acerté una pregunta…nada de eso, solo quería saber cuántos pares de calcetines poner en las maletas… ok gracias… también te quiero, y díselo a las chicas, besos Bye- colgó y me devolvió el celular- bien dijo que de todo pusiéramos 5 pares para cada uno, vamos bien- exclamo feliz- lo siguiente son playeras- saque lo que dijo- mamelucos o si de esos lleva 7 para cada uno- yo solo la obedecí- 8 vendas umbilicales- no sabía dónde estaba eso y supongo que vio mi cara de confusión que me dijo donde estaban- 4 mantas para cada uno- las mantas de Elizabeth todas eran rosas y la de Anthony azules- y 4 cobertores, bueno eso sería todo ¿lo tienes?- todo lo que ella iba diciendo yo lo sacaba pero le mostraba la ropa para saber si le agradaba, si no pues solo la cambiaba.

-Sí, todo, vamos a nuestra habitación y lo ordenamos.

Fue entretenido ordenar las maletas de los niños, además de que nos hiso ilusión el pensar en cómo se vería la linda ropa que llevábamos para ellos. Cuando terminamos con las maletas de los bebes bajamos para preparar algo de cenar, aunque solo fueron hotcakes con canela y nuez. Al regresar a la habitación, decidimos en preparar lo que Bella llevaría

Saco un gran boldo Prada, y después me dijo que sacar.

-Bien empecemos necesitare pijamas, dice que de preferencia sean camisones o pijamas que se puedan abrir en la parte de los senos, elige tú- saque una pijama con camisa de botones, y dos camisones arriba de la rodilla igual de botones- pezoneras, están en el cajón de mi ropa interior, y ya que abres el cajón, sacas tres sujetadores para lactancia y tres bragas- saque lo que pidió y después lo puse en la cama- pantuflas amor.

-Jaja las de ovejitas- si sus pantuflas eran de ovejitas, bueno la mías eran de león.

-Sí, continuemos, la ropa con la que voy a salir del hospital, por favor que sea un conjunto deportivo, el que quieras, y mi neceser- termine de sacar todo y después me senté en la cama para meter todo al bolso.

-Edward ay algo que no compramos- dijo antes de que termináramos de guardar las cosas- falto la faja post-parto.

-No te preocupes mañana salimos y la compramos- me levante de la cama y fui por la cámara fotográfica- ¿quieres que grabe el parto?- estoy seguro de que diría que no, pero debía confirmar.

-No pienso verme gritando de dolor, así que no.

-Bien, me lo supuse, ya tienes todos nuestro papeles para registrar a lo peque en el hospital ¿cierto?

-Sí, todo listo, pídele a tus padres que lleven los suyos para que sean ellos los testigos.

Terminamos de arreglar todo y guardamos unas cuantas sudaderas para mí, pues no tenía pensado moverme del hospital, y además de que había cambiado, bueno me había transferido a una academia de artes privada donde tendría mejor paga y era por las tardes hora y media, aunque eso todavía no se lo había dicho a Bella.

-Cariño tengo que decirte que las mañanas las pasare a tu lado y en las tardes me ausentare casi dos horas, en la universidad el directo hiso unos arreglos y me dieron trabajo en una academia privada.

-Ok, pasaremos más tiempo junto- comento feliz

-Sí y como las clases inician dentro de dos meses, podre estar contigo después del parto, aunque esta semana tengo que ir todavía a la universidad.

-Bien, pero pídele a tus hijos que nazcan cuando tu estés no pasare por esto sola. Edward- dijo seriamente- voy a pedir un analgésico leve.

-Y ¿eso a que se debe?- pregunte un poco alarmado yo no quería que sufriera.

-Mira, va a ser de ayuda para no sentir tanto dolor, pero lo suficiente para sentir mi maternidad completa.

-OK, si eso quieres, así será.

-Pues entonces a dormir y mañana después de desayunar salimos al CC.

Bella ya no podía dormir acostada, ahora lo hacia semi-sentada, por lo cual yo ponía mi cabeza muy cerca de su vientre.

Así con ella en mis brazos me sumí en el sueño después de tararea su canción de cuna.

**B POV**

El lunes llego rápidamente, todos nos reunimos en mi casa y me realizaron un babe-shower, vinieron algunas amigas de el trabajo, compañeras del instituto que de verdad las consideraba amigas y muchas personas más, mis hijos tenían ropa casi para tres años, y todo lo que tenia invertido en ropa, juguetes, cobijas y esas cosa era mucho dinero pero ellos lo valían.

La celebración tuvo de todo, concursos, las chicas le daban de comer a sus parejas que tenia, los cuales les decían como, pues ellas tenían loa ojos vendados.

Otros tomaban licor de una mamila, en un concurso, las chicas me midieron el vientre con cuadros de papel, lo que me dio risa pues la que gano fue Ángela una ex compañera pero muy buena amiga, y se puso a saltar por todos lados exclamando su victoria.

Ese día termine sumamente agotada.

**N/A: si lo se me ausento y subo capítulos pequeños, pero por fis entiéndanme, de igual forma sigo agradeciéndoles a todos por sus RR y alertas así como favoritos, no sé qué aria sin sus comentarios. Gracias**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle**

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper**


	26. Chapter 26

**Los personajes son de S.M.**

Capitulo XXVI

Era miércoles y mañana cumpliría mis 9 meses exactos, aunque el día de ayer me había sentido un poco extraña, tenía dos días que había liberado el tapón mucoso, eso me alarmaba un poco, era muy temprano todavía, como las 6:30, Edward seguía durmiendo, yo me levante al baño, tenía la sensación de querer orinar, pero no podía, además de que sentí presión en el útero.

Regrese a la cama y encontré a Edward con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto alarmado

-Estoy bien solo fui al baño, volvamos a dormir, me siento cansada.

Al tocar mi almohada me volví a perder en mi profundo sueño, eso hasta que Edward me despertó.

-Bella, amor, siento despertarte pero, ya es tarde y me tengo que ir a la universidad- dijo apenado

-No hay problema- me removí en la cama y sentí un leve tirón en un costado pero no dije nada, tal vez solo fuera por la posición en que dormí. Mi adonis se inclino a la altura de mi vientre y pidió lo de las mañanas de esta semana.

-Mi pequeños, por favor pórtense bien y no lastimen a mama, no piensen en nacer mientras no esté, los amo- me beso la frente y salió de la habitación, no sin antes decirme que me iba a extrañar y que lo llamara por cualquier cosa.

Después de que Edward se fuera baje a la cocina y me prepare algo de desayunar no tenía mucha hambre, por lo cual solo serví leche y jugo en dos vasos, pique un poco de fruta y le puse granola y miel.

Desayune con calma, pero volví a sentir el tirón solo que esta vez fue un poco doloroso, y más duradero como de un minuto, pasaron como veinte minutos y lo volví a sentir, era como los cólicos que se presentaban en la regla, subí a mi habitación y me metí a bañar.

Mientras estaba en el baño seguí sintiendo los dolores y después lo asocie con las contracciones que había mencionado el doctor, el agua ayudaba un poco a calmar el dolor, me relajaba.

Salí de bañarme y me puse una bata de baño, intente vestirme, pero el dolor cada vez se hacía más constante, revise el reloj y marcaba las 10 y 30 de la mañana, intente llamar a alguien pero no encontraba mi celular, cuando al fin lo halle, el primero al que llame fue a Edward, pero como la vida no se puede apiadar de mi en estos momento, mando mi llamada al buzón, y no me serviría dejarle mensajes a Edward.

La siguiente persona en la que pensé fue Esme, ella siempre respondía a las llamadas, sonó dos, tres veces y nadie contesto. Estaba comenzando a desesperarme, marque el numero de Alice, creí que me había contestado pero me equivoque fue su contestadora.

-Hola por el momento no puedo responder tu llamada, estoy de compras con mama y Rose, Bella no por su estado, bueno deja tu mensaje y yo regreso tu llamada.

Mierda si estaban de compras nunca me responderían el celular, pero no perdí las esperanzas y llame a Rosalie, -por favor que conteste- roge internamente, pero nada, las odio, porque no contestan sus malditos celulares, yo aquí sufriendo y nadie puede atender a una mujer embarazada, la cual siente mucho dolor y lleva marcando como desesperada casi una hora.

Intente con Jasper, pero su secretaria me dijo que estaba atendiendo un paciente y que no me lo iba a pasar, así que me enoje con ella y la mande al demonio, el dolor me estaba matando, marque al número de Carlisle y me atendió su enfermera, me dijo que el doctor Cullen se encontraba en una cirugía y no podía atenderme, su tono era tan petulante que le exigí que me comunicara con él y me mando al infierno y después me colgó.

Intente una vez más llamar a Edward pero el resultado fue el mismo, me mando al mugre buzón, mi última esperanza era mi hermano, si él no me atendía la llamada me daba por muerta.

Llame a la oficina de Emmett y me contesto su secretaria.

-Editorial Eclipse, presidencia, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

-Necesito que me comuniquen con Emmett, es urgente.

-lo siento, pero el señor Swan se encuentra en una junta, puede llamarlo después

-No no puedo y si no me comunicas con el hago que te despidan si no lo hago personalmente, ahora comunícame con el ¿entendido?- dije furiosa, pero ya no podía más.

-Haré lo que pueda espere un momento, disculpe cual es su nombre

-Bella, solo dígale que llama Bella, rápido

Ya no podía más me encontraba tendida en mi cama, retorciéndome de dolor, y nadie hacia nada, y la estúpida secretaria de mi hermano tardaba demasiado.

-¿Bella?- escuche la voz de Emmett al otro lado.

-Al fin alguien-exclame feliz- hermano te necesito, creo que los bebes van a nacer y eres el único que ha atendido a mis llamadas, por favor ven por mí, ya no puedo más.

-Ok, voy para allá, aguanta un poco más, solo un poco más, ya salgo.

Después de que colgué intente levantarme de la cama, solo pude sentí como escurría un liquido por mis piernas, me puse una playera de Edward que me quedaba grande y uno de sus pantalones deportivos. Intente llegar a la habitación de los bebes pero me dio otro dolor, cada vez eran más frecuentes ahora eran casi cada 5 minutos.

Escuche como se abría la puerta de la casa y después pasos por las escaleras, espere a que llegara Emmett.

-Bella,- exclamo se acerco a mí y me tomo en sus brazos, me llevo escaleras abajo y me dejo en la sala- ¿Dónde están las llaves de tu auto?

-En el cajón del buro al lado de mi cama, ve por ellas y pasa por las tres bolsas que están en el cuarto de los bebes- cuando termine de hablar subió las escaleras velozmente, escuche sus pasos en el piso superior, intente relajarme con las respiraciones que me enseñaron en el curso pre-natal.

Mi hermano bajo poco tiempo después, me tomo en sus brazos con las maletas colgando de su hombro izquierdo y me metió a mi auto, lanzo las bolsas en la parte trasera del auto y después subió el, abrió la puerta del garaje con el control y salimos tan pronto termino de abrirse.

-Bella, cálmate, llegaremos pronto- dijo después de uno de mis gritos de dolor.- ¿intentaste llamar a todos?- pregunto alterado

-Sí, de hecho fuiste el último al que llame

-Bien- después de eso no dijo nada y piso a fondo el acelerador, llegamos al hospital, me bajo en sus brazos y después me deposito en una silla de ruedas que ahí se encontraba. Un camillero fue hasta nosotros y me llevo a urgencias.

Emmett me dijo que llamaría a todos, yo solo rogaba porque Edward llegara pronto a mi lado.

-Bien señora quien es su médico- pregunto el chico que me llevaba en la silla de ruedas.

-El doctor Bananellí, o el doctor Cullen, cualquiera de los dos.

Se detuvo y se acercaron a mí dos enfermeras, me tendieron una bata y me ayudaron a cambiarme la ropa que llevaba, después llegaron dos camilleros y me llevaron a una amplia habitación.

Poco tiempo después llego el doctor Bananellí, me reviso y me dijo que tenía tres centímetros de dilatación, me dijo que Edward se encontraba ahí, y después salió de la habitación. Cuando el salió entro toda la familia, incluido Emmett que seguía cargando las maletas.

-Todos ustedes olvídense de conocer a los hijos de Edward- dije cuando los vi a todos, el doctor me había aplicado un poco de anestesia que no les afectaría a los pequeños y solo era para que no sintiera tanto dolor, así que me sentía un poco mejor como para reclamarles.

-¿Desde cuándo son solo mis hijos?- pregunto Edward con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Desde hace…- vi el reloj y revise la hora-como dos horas, cuando comenzó todo el dolor. Pero ese no es el punto, nadie pudo atender a mis llamadas desesperadas, no piensan en mi, son malos, así que no conocerán a tus hijos- afirme.- solo Emmett que fue el único que me ayudo- sentencie

-No es justo, todo estábamos en nuestros trabajos- dijo Alice con un puchero.

-¿Trabajo?, si tu contestadora dice que estabas de compras- le dije un poco irritada.

-Sí,… esto… bueno- dijo entrecortadamente.

-Edward me mando al buzón, la secretaria de Jasper me colgó e insulto, la de Carlisle me mando al infierno, y la de Emmett me saco de mis casilla, eso no se le hace a una mujer embarazada a punto de dar a luz- termine mi monologo llorando.

-Ya cariño discúlpanos, pero no es nuestra culpa, tranquila sí.- intento calmarme mi esposo, todos se acercaron a mí y me abrazaron.

Sentí otra contracción y gemí un poco, y apreté la mano de Edward fuertemente, lo vi hacer un gesto de dolor, pero me importaba más mi dolor.

Al término de mi contracción solo pude abrazara mi adorado Edward, y le dije:

-Yo que tu hago una cita para que te realicen la vasectomía- gimió por la propuesta y los demás rieron.

-No, adoradas cuñadas, no se rían, que también van a sentir las contracciones dentro de unos meses, después me dicen que tal.- las vi hacer unas muecas pero no les tome importancia

Todos se quedaron conmigo en la habitación, la pasamos platicando y todos me daban palabras de aliento para soportar las contracciones que eran muy regulares, además de dolorosas, siempre tuve la mano de Edward sujetando la mía, y cuando una contracción se presentaba la apretaba con demasiada fuerza.

Así pasaron como dos horas, el doctor Bananellí fue a la habitación y me reviso.

-Bueno Bella, tienes 5 cm. De dilatación ya vas a la mitad del camino, pero me temo que no podrás recibir más analgésicos, y de ahora en adelante sentirás más dolor.- si con el que sentía ya no podía, que sería de mí sintiendo todo el dolor.

-¿Por qué ya no puede recibir más analgésicos?- pregunto Edward preocupado.

-Pues ustedes saben que el embarazo fue de alto riesgo, y hubo dos amenazas de aborto, por esa razón, necesito saber todo lo que le pase a Bella, y si le damos la Epidural, va a ocasionar que no sienta nada y eso puede complicar el parto.- nos explico el doctor.

-Si es por eso, lo soportare, todo para que salga bien- conteste resignada.

-Bueno, los dejo, les diré a los demás que pueden volver a entrar, vendré en una hora más, cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme.

Entraron todos y preguntaron cómo iba todo.

-Bella no podrá recibir más analgésicos, y tiene 5 cm, de dilatación- contesto Edward con preocupación en la voz.

-¿Eso a que se debe?- pregunto Carlisle con tono profesional.

-A que el embarazo fue de alto riesgo y el doctor quiere que todo salga bien- respondí, y cuando termine de hablar me ataco otra contracción, esto iba a ser muy largo.

-Bella, cariño- me llamo Esme cuando el dolor paso- velo de esta forma, solo faltan 5cm. Más y después podrás tener a tus hijos, veras que todo el dolor vale la pena.

-Gracias Esme, no que aria sin ti- agradecí honestamente.

Pasaron 4 horas mas, el doctor se acaba de ir y había dicho que tenia 9.5 cm, ósea que medio centímetro más y me llevarían a la sala de partos. Todos me dejaron sola con Edward, fueron a comer y por algo para mi esposo que desde que había llegado a mi lado, no se había movido, y aunque fuera muy egoísta de mi parte, prefería que se quedara junto a mí.

-Edward, voy a ser mama- dije como si hubiera descubierto un continente más.

-Y yo papa amor, lo sé, es lo mejor que me pudiste haber dado, te agradezco que aguantes todo este dolor, te amo mi vida.

-También te amo- los bese con amor, pasión y agradecimiento, pero una contracción me llego y mordí su labio fuertemente, tanto que lo hice sangrar. Después de que paso el dolor me disculpe- Perdón, no fue mi intención hacerlo.

-No te preocupes- dijo mientras limpiaba la sangre de su boca, el olor de la sangre me mareo, y me provocaron nauseas.

-Edward, necesito vomitar- me ayudo a llegar al baño y después sostuvo mi cabello, cuando termine me lava la boca y regresamos a la cama.

Paso cerca de una hora y el doctor regreso, volvió a revisar mi dilatación y nos dijo que estaba lista, dijo que enviara a dos camillero para que me trasladaran a la sala de partos, después de que salió, entro toda la familia, Edward le explico todo mientras yo seguí con dolor, en ningún momento se aparto de mí, hasta que llegaron los camilleros, me colocaron sobre la camilla y después me llevaron a un cuarto grande con lámparas, todas las personas en ese lugar portaba trajes azules.

-Bella, ¿importa si pido la asistencia de Carlisle?, si no quieres puedo pedir a otro médico como asistente- dije el doctor cuando ya estaba en la camilla estable.

-Por mí no hay problema, pregúnteselo a él y a Edward- respondí, mis contracciones se estaba haciendo insoportables, además de que tenía la sensación de querer pujar.

El doctor se alejo de mi, y Edward apareció a mi lada, también tenía vestimenta azul, cuando paso un poco la contracción del momento me dijo que Carlisle seria el médico asistente en mi parto.

El dolor cada vez era más fuerte, el doctor Bananellí se posiciono entre mis piernas y me dijo que cada vez que sintiera las contracciones y las ganas de pujar lo hiciera, Edward me daba palabras de aliento pero en estos momentos eran inútiles, me llevaba más el dolor que sus dulces palabras.

-AHHH! Edward ya no puedo mas- dije después de estar pujando casi media hora, no sentí un avance y cada vez me agotaba más- has que acabe- pedí con lagrimas rodando por mi rostro.

-Resiste amor, tú puedes- contesto alentándome.

-Bella, solo puja un vez mas y tu primer hijo estará con nosotros, vamos tu puede- me pido Carlisle.

Así lo hice, puje con todas mis fuerzas, soporte conté hasta 10, sentí un ardor vaginal, era una sensación extraña, se sentía de lo más raro, pero después sentí un poco de alivio. Después de eso escuche lo mas maravillas que pude haber escuchado a lo largo de mi vida después de la voz de Edward, el llanto de mi bebe, eso provoco la salida de unas lagrimas.

-Felicidades su primer hijo es hombre- nos dijo el doctor- ¿Edward cortas el cordón, o que lo haga el afortunado abuelo?

-Lo hago yo, con la ayuda de mi padre- me dio un beso en la frente y se acerco a ellos, un minuto después regreso Edward con mi hijo en sus brazos, lo coloco en mi pecho y lo pude ver, tenía los ojos cerrados, y estaba un poco sucio, pero era lo más lindo que podrían haber visto mis ojos, tenia cabello poco, aunque no se distinguía el color por la sangre, una enfermera nos lo pidió y después se lo llevaron.

Sentí como expulsaba otra cosa, lo cual supuse seria la placenta, pero después de eso me volvieron a atacar las contracciones, el dolor era igual de intenso, pero sabía que era pasajero.

-Bien Bella, la pequeña se encuentra cerca, solo puja unas par de veces más y todo terminara- me dijo el doctor a modo de consuelo, yo seguía sosteniendo la mano de Edward con fervor, como si fuera lo único que me ayudara a canalizar un poco el dolor. Tal vez por mi causa ya tuviera un dedo roto, pero no había dicho nada, y en parte se lo agradecía, lo único que quería por el momento era que l dolor se terminara, poder tener a mis hijos a mi lado.

Puje cuatro veces más, y después volví a sentir la misma sensación de ardor, y después de sentí a mi hija salir de mi, escuche otro de los sonidos más bellos de mi vida, Edward volvió a cortar el cordón, y después me llevo a mi hija, ella seguía llorando, pero cuando la sostuve su llanto seso, la acaricie y después la enfermera se la llevo. De nuevo sentí como expulsaba la cosa blanda, que ya sabía era la placenta, fue rápido.

-Bella te amo, me has hecho muy feliz, mil gracias- me dijo Edward besando mi rostro.

-Bien, te trasladaremos a tu cuarto anterior y después de que revisen a los pequeños los llevara a tu habitación Bella, pondrán dos cunero en la habitación y creo que será mejor que descanses un poco.

Después de eso mi esposo salió de la sala, unas enfermeras me limpiaron, me pusieron ropa interior con una toalla sanitaria post-parto, y depuse lo camilleros regresaron por mí y me llevaron de nuevo a la habitación, Edward al poco tiempo estuvo conmigo y se subió a la cama a un lada de mí, me acomode en sus brazos, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por la paz y la tranquilidad de mi sueño.

**N/A: bueno ya aquí está el parto, y esto también será con un E POV extra, aunque tal vez no sea el siguiente capítulo, además de que la historia ya está por acabar, pero le aviso que tal vez, solo tal vez tenga uno que otro capítulo extra, a lo mucho dos, además del epilogo.**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle**

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper**


	27. Chapter 27

**Los personajes siguen siendo de S.M, pues no me quiere regalar los títulos de propiedad.**

Capitulo XXVII

Desperté en los brazos de Edward sintiendo que faltaba una parte de mí, me removí y Edward me hablo.

-Hey deberías descansar mas- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?-pregunte

-A lo mucho dos horas y media.

-¿Ya trajeron a nuestro hijos?

-No, pero hace unos momentos vino el doctor Bananellí y dijo que ya los iban a traer- me percate de que estábamos solos.

-¿Dónde están todos?-pregunte, ya que no se oían ni sus voces cerca

-Fuera de los cuneros viendo a Tony y a Lizzy, son muy lindos nuestros hijos.

-Quiero verlos, tenerlos a mi lado- dije con añoranza.

Cuando termine de hablar entro una enfermera con dos cuneros cubiertos con mantas rosas y azules, los acomodo a un lado de la cama que era amplia, mas grande que una individual pero más pequeña que una matrimonial, y después nos entrego a nuestros hijos, Edward tomo a Anthony y yo a Elizabeth.

Mi hija era la cosita más linda que hubiera visto, su pequeña cabeza, sus bracitos, sus pequeñas manos y pies, todo ella era perfecta, su cabello era del color del de Edward, su piel era pálida como la nuestra, no pude ver sus ojos pues se encontraba dormida, aunque sabía que la primer semana serian grises y después podríamos saber su color natural. Después Edward puso a Anthony en mi otro brazo y se sentó a mi lado, ayudándome a sostener a mis hermosos hijos, mi pequeño tenía el cabello del mismo color que yo, era muy parecido a Lizzy, su nariz también era pequeña, respingona, sus mejillas también estaba sonrojadas, sus labios se encontraban entre abierto, le di un pequeño beso en la frente y el suspiro.

Edward beso mi frente, se separo de mi y acaricio la mejilla de Lizzy, se veían muy lindos durmiendo, tomo a Lizzy en sus brazos y la acuno en su pecho, se recostó un poco en la cama y coloco a mi hija sobre su pecho, beso su cabeza y puso su mano en su espaldita, yo me recargue un poco de él y acomode a Tony, al igual que mi ángel bese su cabecita, mi mano derecha sostenía la de Edward y la izquierda hacia pequeños círculos en la espalda de Tony.

Unos momentos después entro la familia, Alice parecía pez fuera del agua, brin coteando por todos lados. El pobre de mi sobrino debería estar sufriendo con una madre tan hiperactiva, Esme se acerco a nosotros y vio a los pequeños.

-Son realmente hermosos- comento

-Sí, mama son mis hijos- respondió el modesto de mi esposo.

-Ay cuñadito espero que no sean como tú de modestos- dijo Jasper en tono de burla.

-Belly, mis sobrinos son unas linduras, y muy pequeños.- dijo mi hermano con la voz un poco ronca.

-Bueno, les digo mis nietos pesaron Elizabeth 2.950Kg y Anthony 3.050 Kg, y midieron 45 y 50 cm, respectivamente, y tienen unos pulmones que no se imaginan- comento Carlisle orgulloso de sus nietos.

Sentí como se removía Tony sobre mi pecho y agarraba mi bata, me acomode mejor y lo acomode entre mis brazos, sus ojitos se encontraba abierto, pero no lloraba o se movía inquieto, después de que yo me sentara para ver a mi bebe, Edward tomo en la misma forma que yo a Lizzy, ella también se encontraba despierta, pero al igual que Tony no lloraba.

-Son muy tranquilos para tener unas horas de nacidos- comento Rosalie

-Les aseguro que Edward era tranquilo pero no tanto- dijo mi suegra un poco sorprendida.

-Bueno mama alguna vez nos dijo que yo era el que llamaba la atención y Bella era la que nunca lloraba solo para que le cambiaran el pañal o pedir comida- dijo Emmett asiéndome sonrojar.

-En ese caso, mis sobrinos serán muy tranquilos, o es lo que parece- dijo Alice que seguía dando brinquitos- Bien ahora puedo cargarlos, ¿me dejan?-pidió con un puchero

-ok, ¿a quién primero?- pregunto Edward

-El que sea- respondió ansiosa. Se acerco y le entregue a Anthony, el se removió en mis brazos y cuando Alice intento cárgalo hiso un amago de querer llorar. El pequeño se aferro a mi pijama y no lo quiso soltar, por lo cual Alice no lo pudo cargar. Se acerco a Edward y le extendió los brazos para cargar a Lizzy, ella no hiso nada y la pudo cargar tranquilamente.

-Su hijo es malo- nos dijo a Edward y a mí- no me quiere- dijo con la voz rota, uf ella sí que se encontraba con muchos cambios de humor.

-Alice, mi nieto no es malo- intervino Carlisle- lo que pasa es que algunos pediatras dicen que los bebes siente celos cuando una mujer está embarazada y el bebe probablemente sea del mismo sexo. Anthony solo está algo celoso- explico.

-Entonces mi bebe va a ser niño- afirmo.

-No es seguro pero puede ser- aclaro la cabeza de la familia.

-¿Yo puedo cargarlo?- pregunto Rosalie como esperando una negativa.

-Pues si él quiere- respondí

Rose se acerco y lo tomo entre sus brazos, esta vez no hiso nada y se fue tranquilamente con ella, cuando lo quito de mis brazos sentí una falta enorme, me sentí un poco incomoda, y supongo que Edward lo noto porque me abrazo y me beso la sien. Jasper estaba con Alice viendo a Lizzy y Emmett con Rosalie viendo a Tony, en esos momentos mis hijos eran el centro de atención, Esme se acerco a mí y me beso la frente.

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto

-Cansada, pero bien, y muy feliz- conteste sinceramente.

-Bella, hija, me hiciste abuelo, no sé cómo te puedo agradecer- dijo mi suegro acercándose y abrazando a Esme por la espalda para después besar su cuello.

-No hay nada que agradecer, esto me hace muy feliz, aunque me falten mis padres

-Nos tienes a nosotros, sé que no se compara, pero te apoyamos en todo lo que tú quieras.

-Gracias- les respondí con el corazón en la mano.

Se alejaron y fueron a ver a mis hijos, Carlisle cargo a Elizabeth y Esme tomo a Anthony, Edward me beso dulcemente, me abrazo y puso su barbilla sobre mi hombro, todos estaban alrededor de los bebes, viéndolos, apreciando sus movimientos, con miradas de ternura en sus rostros, los trataban como si fueran rosas de cristal que se pudieran romper con cualquier contacto. Y en parte si eran muy frágiles.

Paso una hora de que habían traído a los bebes, y llego una enfermera, aviso que debía darles de comer a los bebes y le pidió a los demás que salieran, todos se despidieron de mi y prometieron que vendrían al día siguiente.

-Bien, es momento de que alimente a sus pequeños, yo les explico cómo- la enfermera me dijo que debía descubrir mis senos, en este caso era mejor que comenzara alimentando a ambos para que después no fuera tan complicado hacerlo. Me dijo que fuera acercando poco a poco a los bebes, cuando sus boquitas estuvieran cerca de mis pezones ellos solos los guiaron a su boca. Había escuchado que amamantar era algo doloroso, pero que era bueno para la salud de los bebes, y que además de eso creaba un fuerte lazo con los bebes. Continuo explicando cómo sacarles el aire cuando hubieran terminado, después le pido a Edward que los acostara en los cuneros cuando se hubieran vuelto a dormir y los tapara con las cobijas que habíamos traído. Se fue y nos dio privacidad para alimentar a los bebes y tener un momento a solas.

Me disponía a descubrir mis senos mientras Edward sostenía a los bebes, estaba hablando con ellos y los dos lo veían entretenidos.

-Dios Edward ya deslumbraste a tus hijos- dije con burla mientras los veía.

-Ellos me quieren y reconocen- respondió simplemente.

-Claro que te quieren, pero ahora tráelos, deben comer- el me entrego a los bebes y me ayudo a sostenerlos, después contemplo como ellos buscaban mis pezones, la sensación era muy extraña, no doloroso, pero muy extraña.

-¿Duele?- pregunto preocupado

-No es lo mejor del mundo pero es soportable- respondí con una sonrisa.

-Te gusta más tener mi boca en ese lugar que la de los bebes- afirmo

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo, pero ellos lo necesitan más que tu.

-Para mí es cuestión de placer, para ellos de supervivencia- dijo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-Sí, pero tu boca también es genial en otras partes- dije insinuantemente.

Los bebes comían si hacer nada más que succionar y verme, era tan hermoso verlos, que no sé como pase nueve meses sin saber cómo eran, ambos tenían algo de mí y de Edward, toda la familia ya los adoraba, ellos se habían ganado el corazón de todos.

Al terminar de alimentar a los bebes Edward se levanto de mi cama y tomo de mis brazos a Tony, antes de que lo tomara le di un beso en la frente, lo arrullo en sus brazos y después lo puso en su cunero, Lizzy se durmió en mis brazos después de que comió, le di un beso y le dije a Edward que la podía acostar, después de que estuvieran ambos durmiendo y en las cunas, se dirigió a las pañalera y saco dos cobijas una azul y otra rosa, los cubrió y después fue conmigo, se acostó a mi lado yo me gire para poder dormir sobre su pecho abrazado a él, como antes de que mi vientre creciera tanto que no pudiera abrazarlo.

Me deje llevar por el sueño sabiendo que mis hijos ya estaban a mi lado, sabiendo que ya nada les podría pasar, con el amor de mi vida, ahora tenía la familia que siempre había querido, no podía pedir nada mas, sabía que mis padres veían lo feliz que era, que ya conocían a sus nietos, aunque me gustaría mucho que ellos también estuvieran presentes compartiendo mi felicidad.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Desperté cuando sentí a Edward moverse debajo de mi, sin poder evitarlo me desperté, se estaba levantando de la cama.

-¿Dónde vas?- pregunte con la voz ronca

-A casa a cambiarme y después a la universidad, solo voy a avisar que no iré a trabajar y a despedirme del director, recuerda que hoy es mi último día.- me dio un beso en los labios y después fue donde los bebes y le dio un beso en la frente a cada uno.

Lo vi salir por la puerta, me acomode en la cama para intentar dormir un poco más, no paso ni una hora cuando Edward ya estaba de regreso, sentí unos labios en mi frente y me removí, escuche una leve risa y abrí un ojo, cuando vi que era él, intente incorporarme, pero aun seguía adolorida, mi cadera dolía un poco, y no pude evitar una mueca de la cual se percato, se acerco mas a mí y me pregunto:

-¿Te encuentras bien?- en su voz se reflejaba la preocupación.

-Sí, solo que sigo adolorida de la cadera, créeme, no es fácil hacer que dos cosas pasen por un estrecho lugar.- dije con una sonrisa

-Prometo no volver a causarte ese dolor, y créeme que sacare la consulta para realizarme la vasectomía- dijo con voz firme.

-No es necesario, sería feliz teniendo otro hijo tuyo, aunque implique dolor, con que sean tuyos soy feliz- dije.

-Pues si sería mejor, además de que no quiero que toquen a mi sistema reproductivo, solo tú puedes- en su rostro se reflejo una sonrisa y sus ojos tenían un brillo lujurioso.

-Si no dejas de pensar en sexo, este mes se te ara eterno, así que mejor sobrellévalo bien.

Cuando terminamos de hablar, las cobijas de los dos cuneros se removieron, Edward se acerco y tomo en sus brazos a Lizzy, la llevo a la cama para que la cargara y Anthony comenzó a llorar, y su llanto provoco el de Elizabeth, Edward se acerco al cunero y lo saco, lo arrullo entre sus brazos pero no se calmaba, yo trataba de parar el llanto de Elizabeth, pero igual que Edward no daba frutos, sus llantos me dolían, no me Gustaba oírlos llorando, estábamos intentando calmarlos y llego Esme.

-¿Qué les pasa a mis nietos?- pregunto preocupada

-No sabemos, Edward saco a Lizzy y me la entrego y después Tony comenzó a llorar, y provoco el llanto de mi pequeña, y ahora no logramos calmarlos- le conteste preocupada.

-Bueno, tal vez se extrañen, júntenlos.- eso hicimos y su llanto comenzó a cesar.

-Gracias mamá- dijo Edward

-Wow Esme, ¿Cómo supiste que hacer?- pregunte curiosa.

-Bueno, es simple, Edward y Alice lloraban cuando los separaba por cualquier cosa, y no se calmaban hasta que se sentían juntos de nuevo.

Cuando ella termino de explicarnos entraron Alice y Jasper con un gran arreglo de globos, todos decían cosa como felicidades mama, o fue niño, y otro decía fue niña. Todos eran muy bonitos con colores pasteles, además de que llevaron un arreglo floral de rosas blancas, azules y rosas, mi cuñada era muy extremista, pero todo lo que llevo era lindo.

-Bien, mis sobrinos donde están- a ambos los habíamos acostado en la cama par aponerlos juntos, yo estaba un poco más a la orilla para que cupieran juntos. Cuando los vimos, tenían sus manos cerca como si estuvieran unidas- Awww se ven tan lindos- no pudo resistirse y saco una cámara para fotografiarlos.

-¿De qué nos perdimos?- pregunto Emmett entrando al cuarto con más globos.

-Pues que los bebes son muy unidos miren- dijo Jasper, mostrando las manos de mis hijos

-Awww son muy lindos, ¿han llorado?- pregunto intrigada Rosalie.

-Sí y no sabes que pulmones tiene- contesto Esme

-Bueno, solo traíamos esto- dijo Emmett señalando los globos, era de estrella y lunas, rosas y azules.

-Pero si van a llenar la habitación de arreglos- me queje.

Antes de que alguien pudiera alegar algo mas entro la enfermera, y si no me equivocaba era la misa que me había dicho como amamantar a los bebes, detrás de ella, se encontraba un otra persona, la enfermera se aparto y dejo entrar a alguien cargando un arreglo de globos y flores.

-Para la señora Cullen- dijo el repartidor, puso el arreglo cerca de la ventana y después salió.

-Bien es hora de que sus angelitos coman, y después pueden revisar el papeleo- informo la enfermera- bueno ahora salgan y dejen a la padres con sus hijos.

Todos salieron sin protestar, Esme se acerco a los bebes y les dio un beso a en la majilla a cada uno, después beso mi frente y la de Edward y salió, Rosalie fue la siguiente en acercase junto con Alice, que como siempre venia brin coteando, después mi hermano y Jasper me dieron un abrazo y les dieron un beso en la frente a los bebes. Nos dejaron a solas y Edward se acerco a mí.

-Vamos te ayudo a alimentarlos- se sentó de tras de mí, yo me acomode y después tome a Anthony en mi brazo izquierdo, y Edward me ayudo a tomar a Elizabeth, antes de que los cargara había abierto los botones de la pijama que llevaba puesta, desprendí los broches del sostén y después acerque a los bebes, cuando encontraron mis pezones, se pusieron a comer sin mi ayuda, ambos tenían los ojos abiertos, aunque no hacían nada y se comportaban muy tranquilos.

-Son muy tranquilos- comento Edward

-Sí, no había conocido a un bebe tan tranquilo

-Bueno, se parecen a sus padres- salió con su modestia inigualable.

-Bueno, después de que desayune, vemos lo de el registro y el acta de nacimiento de los bebes, les avisaste a tu padres ¿cierto?- le pregunte apartando un poco la vista de mis angelitos que comían.

-Sí, y están de acuerdo además de contentos.

Cuando hubieron terminado de comer Edward y yo nos dispusimos a sacar el aire de sus cuerpecitos, los arrullamos y después se quedaron dormidos, poco después entro una enfermera con mi desayuno y cuando ella salió, volvieron a entrar todos los demás excepto Carlisle pues Esme dijo que regreso a su trabajo pero que después pasaría a vernos. Antes de que terminara de desayunar, entro el doctor Bananellí.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo están los padres?- pregunto revisando mi expediente

-Muy felices doctor- contesto Edward

-Me alegro, pero bueno, Bella, en una horas más, quiero que comiences a caminar, poco, y con cuidado, te voy a quitar la intravenosa y a retirar el medicamento, y para mañana por la mañana tendrás tu alta firmada. Antes de que te vayas programas una cita con mi secretaria y una para los pequeñines con el pediatra- hablo el doctor- bueno mañana me paso por aquí para despedirnos- con eso se retiro y nos dejo de nuevo a todos en la habitación.

**N/A: bueno ya saben esta historia está por acabar, pero no se, me dije a mi misma, ¿mi misma, porque no continuas esta historia? Y pues me respondí mi misma eres brillante, pero debemos consultar con nuestras lectoras. Y es así como les pido su opinión, díganme su repuesta con un RR, y pues con eso me alegraran el día. y les aviso que si tardo en actualizar es porque la otra semana son mis fabulosos -notese el sarcasmo- examenes, y este viernes tengo uno de mate, por lo cual debo estudiar mucho si kiero pasar mi materia, pero diganme su opinion sobre la continuacion.**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle**

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper **


	28. Chapter 28

**Los personajes son de S.M**

Capitulo XXVIII

Por la mañana cuando desperté Edward no estaba, me senté un poco en la cama y dirigí mi vista a los cuneros, como el día anterior había comenzado a caminar por ordenes del doctor me levante de la cama, fui a ver a mis hijos que se encontraban despiertos, solo se movían, pero no hacían nada mas, saque a Tony del cunero, y para que no sucediera lo mismo que el día anterior, lo deje en la cama y rápidamente saque a Lizzy, cuando ambos estuvieron en la cama, yo subí en ella y veía a los bebes, poco después tuve que bajar para ir por las pañaleras para poder cambiarlos, el día anterior Edward me había ayudado a hacerlo, pero por el momento no estaba, así que lo hice yo sola.

Habíamos descubierto que se sentían incómodos cuando Alice los cambiaba de ropa más de una vez, y cuando ella se acercaba con otro prenda ellos lloraban fuertemente, por lo cual Carlisle la había regañado, diciendo que los bebes se podrían enfermar por la temperatura. Ese mismo día el pediatra había entrado para ver a los bebes, el doctor era Alec Volturi, el era hijo del hombre que había contratado a la agencia para la campaña de publicidad, y pues siendo su padre el dueño de la empresa, el doctor nos reconoció, nos dijo que los bebes estaban muy bien, nos dio indicaciones de cuidar y limpiar sus cordones umbilicales y dijo que en unas semanas se caerían por completo.

Para cambiar a los bebes saque dos pañales y toallas húmedas, además de que saque dos cambios de ropa, el primer cambio de pañal que habíamos intentado hacer nos había salido fatal, pero al segundo ya teníamos un poco mas de conocimiento, hasta el momento no había llegado nadie de la familia para vernos, y Edward seguía sin aparecer. Después de que cambiara a los bebes tenía que darles de comer, pero no podía tomar a los bebes yo sola en mis brazos por lo cual los alimente por separado, primero amamante a Tony, mientras lo hacía le hablaba a Lizzy, ella me veía al igual que Tony, la pequeña hacia muchos movimientos mientras alimentaba a su hermano, cuando termino Anthony, le saque el aire y después procedí a alimentar a Lizzy, hice lo mismo mientras la alimentaba. Le hablaba a Tony, el también se movía, era raro que casi no lloraran, eran muy tranquilos dormían alrededor de 15horas que por lo que Alec nos había dicho era extraño, pues los recién nacido, por lo regular dormían cerca de 20 horas. A lo que mi hermano había dicho que mis hijos serian como sus padres o sea raros, por lo cual se gano un golpe por parte de Rose y Edward. Cuando termine de alimentarla, entro Edward, llevaba el mismo atruendo del día anterior, por lo cual supuse que no había ido a casa a darse un baño, pero no sabía donde más abrí poder estado.

-Lo siento, tuve que salir a ver unos papeles, y a pagar la cuenta del hospital.- dijo antes de que pudiera preguntar.

-Sí, solo que tuve que alimentarlos sola, pero no fue para tanto- dije sin mucha importancia.

Antes de que pudiéramos decir algo entro Alec, en sus manos llevaba una hoja, reviso a los bebes y después nos di la hoja de el alta de ambos.

-Bueno, necesito que los traigan para su primer cita en una semana, eso sería todo y pues nos vemos, cuídenlos mucho, cualquier cosa me llaman- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Sabes donde están todos?- le pregunte

-Pues no y es raro que no se hayan aparecido por aquí.

-Si bueno, solo falta mi alta y podremos salir de este lugar, ya no soporto el olor a medicamentos y alcohol.

-Bueno Bella pues vengo a darte tu liberación- dijo el doctor entando a la habitación.- para salir solo debes usar una faja post-parto, debes caminar poco, y no hacer cosas bruscas, ni cargar nada que no sean tus hijos, la siguiente cita será dentro de un mes, y hasta que no nos veamos nada de sexo- cuando dijo eso, Edward gimió dolorosamente.- bueno esta es tu alta,- me entrego una hoja- y como ya arreglaron todo el papeleo pueden salir de aquí cuando ustedes quieran, solo haz lo que te dije Bella, solo será las 2 primeras semanas, y después puedes seguir con tu vida como madre.

-Gracias doctor- respondí

-Nos vemos en un mes y que sean muy felices en su reciente vida como padres.

Cuando salió nos quedamos en silencio contemplando a los pequeños, pero tuve que romperlo para pedirle a Edward mi neceser, a pesar de que el día anterior me había dado una ducha, necesitaba hacerlo de nuevo, ya que por la noche mientras trataba de hacer que Anthony eructara había regresado un poco de leche, y lo único que pude hacer fue limpiar mi hombro. Deje a mi esposo con los bebes y me dirigí al baño de la habitación, me duche rápido, lo que más quería era salir de eso lugar, cuando termine me puse el conjunto deportivo, era azul marino, con mis converse blancos, me sujete el cabellos en una media coleta, me puse un poco de gloss y rice mis pestañas, al terminar salí del baño y encontré a Edward arreglando las cosas en mi maleta y la de los bebes, cuando terminamos de arregla las cosas entro una enfermera con una silla de ruedas, la dejo en la habitación y luego salió. Edward se colgó las bolsas, yo me senté en la silla y después me entrego a los bebes, cuando todo estuvo listo se puso detrás de mí y empujo la silla hasta la entrada, me sorprendí no ver a nadie de la familia esperándonos, y eso era raro, lo deje pasar, cuando llegamos a la entrada, Edward me ayudo con los bebes y salimos en dirección al auto que se encontraba en el estacionamiento. Subí al auto con Elizabeth, ya dentro Edward me entrego a Anthony, el subió y después salimos en dirección a nuestra casa.

Al llegar a casa todo se veía normal, lo que no me esperaba era lo que sucedía dentro, mi esposo abrió la puerta y al entrar y pasar por la sala todos gritaron un "Bienvenidos a casa Tony y Lizzy", ahí se encontraba mis cuñadas, mis suegros mi hermano, y Jasper, toda mi casa o por lo menos la estancia se encontraba llena de globos.

-Wow, gracias, no debieron haber hecho nada, pero les quedo todo genial.- dije agradeciendo a todos.

-Bueno, teníamos que hacerlo, darles la bienvenida a los nuevos Cullen.- respondió Carlisle, a lo que todos asintieron.

-Bueno, pero déjenos cargar a esos lindos angelitos- ellos seguían durmiendo y ni el grito los había despertado, el primero en acercarse fue Emmett, me extendió los brazos para que pudiera cargar a la bebe que se encontraba en mis brazos.

-Emm, serás un buen tío, cuídala- le dije depositándola en sus brazos.

Esme tenía a mi hijo cargando, y Edward se acerco para sentarse a mi lado en el sillón.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó

-Sí, feliz de estar en casa con mis hijos y mi esposo- le respondí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno, yo también estoy feliz de tener a mi familia completa, y de pode cargar a mis hijos, y abrazar a mi esposa.

-Te amo- me acerque a él y lo bese con amor, dulzura, y mucha pasión, aunque debía de controlarme.

-Hey, ustedes dos dejen de devorarse frente a sus hijos- nos llamo Emmett provocando que nos sonrojáramos por su comentario.

-Cállate Emmett- le dijo Rosalie.

-Perdón amor no fue mi intención- se disculpo con Rose

-Bueno supongo que deben tener hambre, pasemos al comedor- dijo Esme, y si no lo hubiera dicho mi estomago no hubiera reaccionado.

-Sí, quiero probar algo de lo que cocinaste- los demás se dirigieron a el comedor dejándome con Edward y los bebes- Edward ¿los llevamos a su habitación para que descansen?- le pregunte sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Pues sí, los dejamos que duerman un rato, además de que los podemos monitorear, solo activamos la cámara y la pantalla, subamos a dejarlos y por el monitor- nos dirigimos al cuarto de los bebes y activamos la cámara que se encontraban cerca de las cabeceras en lo alto de las cunas, una en cada cuna, las cuales ya estaban arregladas, lo hicimos antes de que me pusiera de parto, como dos días antes. Acomodamos a los bebes, encendimos las cámaras y bajamos con los monitores, cuando llegamos al comedor los pusimos en la mesa solo queríamos asegurarnos de que se encontraran bien.

-Bueno, y Bella, ¿qué se siente tener a tu bebes a tu lado?- pregunto curiosa Rosalie

-Bueno, pues el dolor y las 11 largas horas de sufrimiento valieron la pena, es lo más hermoso que me pudo haber ´pasado en la vida, me siento muy feliz.- para cuando termine de hablar la voz la tenía un poco ronca y los ojos anegados en lagrimas.

-Hash quiero a mi bebe conmigo- se quejo Alice

-All, solo te faltan 5 meses más, espera un poco, y aprovecha ahora que puedes hacer muchas cosas- dije sugestivamente, haciendo que se ruborizara- y tu igual Rose- y de igual forma le subió el color al rostro. A lo que yo solo pude reír.

Comimos tranquilamente, entre pláticas y miradas constantes al monitor, todos nos encontrábamos felices, y yo no podía pedir nada mas, con estar con mi familia lo demás salía sobrando, todo era perfecto, lo único que me faltaba eran mis padres, pero sabía que desde donde estuvieran ellos compartían mi felicidad, y por esa razón no podía pedir más, tenía todo lo necesario en la vida, amor, familia, dinero, todo.

Seguíamos en el comedor cuando escuche un suave llanto, me fije en la pantalla y los bebes se encontraban despiertos, me levante y me dirigí a la habitación de ellos, y si no me equivocaba Edward venia de tras de mí, al llegar a la habitación los bebes calmaron un poco su llanto, tome a Tony y lo saque de la cuna mientras Edward hacia lo mismo con Lizzy, revise su pañal y se encontraba limpio, por lo que supuse tendrían hambre, me senté en la mecedora de la habitación y comencé a alimentarlos. Mi esposo y yo nos quedamos alimentando a los pequeños y cuando terminaron bajamos con los demás, todos estaban en la sala tomando café y comiendo galleas. Nos sentamos en el sillón y propusieron que viéramos una película, y los demás aceptamos encantados, yo tenía cargando a Lizzy, y no podía evitar el verla a cada momento, pero después Edward me la quito y me entrego a Anthony.

-Reclama a su mama se movía inquieto- dijo parado delante de mí, tome a Lizzy en un brazo y me entrego a Tony, después toma a Lizzy y se sentó a mi lado en el sillón.

Emmett que se encontraba poniendo la película termino y se fue a sentar en el sillón a lado de Rosalie, la abrazo y puso su mano en su vientre, yo me pegue más a Edward y el paso su brazo por mis hombros, ambos cargábamos a los bebes y los veíamos, se encontraban despiertos pero muy tranquilos, ambos tenían sus pequeñas cobijas para que no se enfermaran, aunque en la casa hubiera calefacción pero apenas tenían dos días de nacidos, y tenía miedo de que algo les pasara.

La película era de terror, El Orfanato, la película de verdad me daba miedo y cuando el camión atropello a la anciana no pude evitar gritar, me dio mucho miedo, y con mi grito provoque que los bebes lloraran, nunca fue mi intención hacerlo, además de que no fui la única que grito, también lo hizo Alice y Esme, Rosalie solo escondió el rostro en el hombro de Emmett, calmamos a los bebes y los dormimos, llevándolos a su habitación, los volvimos a monitorear aunque lo más seguro era que durmieran hasta la hora de que comieran, regresamos a la sala y seguimos viendo la misma película, que cada vez me daba más miedo, y al final cuando juegan toca la pared y aparecen los niños, yo ya no podía mas y estaba aferrada al brazo de Edward, cuando la película termino fue lo mejor. Lo malo es que se murió el niño, pero bueno.

Nuestra tarde fue entretenida, y me sentía a gusto de nuevo en mi casa y con mi familia, cuando todos se fueron, Edward me abrazo por la espalda y me dio un beso en la nuca, después subimos a la habitación de nuestros hijos y los vimos por un rato hasta que me llevo a la habitación y me obligo a recostarme, el se subió a mi lado y me abrazo, no nos dormimos, pero disfrutamos del momento en silencio cada uno sumido en sus pensamiento, pero dándonos besos constantes.

Pensé en que de ahora en adelante mi vida inciaba otra etapa, ahora era una mujer casada, madre de dos hermosos bebes, ellos eran toda mi vida junto con su padre, mi familia era lo mas importante para mi, procuraría todo lo mejor para mis hijos a ellos nada les faltaría, y a partir de mañana, mi papel de madre iniciaría en definitiva.

**FIN**

**N/A: Hey, Hey, ya estoy de vuelta, siento mucho mi tardanza, y juro que no fue mi intención, pero saben que la escuela no es lo mejor, y mucho menos mi vida en estos momentos, pero ya saben, al final todo estará bien…. eso espero, y bueno les informo que aun falta el epilogo y un capitulo o dos extras todavía no lo decido, y pues he pensado mucho en la continuación y pues si la hare. Y gracias por todos sus comentarios. **

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle**

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper **


	29. EPILOGO

**Los personajes son de S.M**

**Epilogo**

Esta era la primera noche que dormirían en casa los bebes, estábamos organizándonos, yo no quería que los bebes durmieran solos en su habitación, por lo que me encontraba rogándole a Edward que me dejara acostarlos en la cama con nosotros, sobraba espacio, pues nuestra cama es King, además de que era bueno para los bebes dormir, por lo menos el prime mes con sus padres, pero Edward insistía en que no, pues tenía miedo de que si se movía, pudiera golpear a los bebes, o aplastarlos.

-Bella, no- volvió a repetir.

-Ok, entonces duermes solo,- abrió enormemente los ojos- me voy a la habitación de los bebes, y tú te quedas aquí, no los dejare solos.

-¡No!, está bien que duerman en nuestra cama- dijo rápidamente

-Eso pensé que dirías, y me agrada- me dirigió una mirada enojada- bien, cambiémoslos.

-Bien, pero ten en cuenta que no dormiré bien- contesto como niño chiquito.

Los cambiamos de ropa, les pusimos sus pequeñas pijamas, y después los acomodamos en nuestra cama, ellos estaban en medio, me sentía un poco adolorida, todo el día, desde que había salido del hospital había estado moviéndome, y me dolía la cadera. Me puse mi pijama, me subí a la cama, sin esperar a Edward, me acomode en mi lugar y bese la frente de mis hijos, después llego Edward y me beso, se acostó y apago la luz.

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada cuando sentí que se movía Anthony, me gire para verlo y encontré a Edward abrazando Elizabeth, me senté en la cama y tome a mi pequeño Tony en mis brazos, su pequeña mano, tomo la playera de mi pijama, puse una almohada bajo mi codo izquierdo, y después me descubrí el pecho izquierdo, acerque a mi hijo y el comenzó a comer gustosamente, su manita estaba posada sobre mi seno, encendí la lámpara de mi lado, tratando de no despertar a Edward, pero no sirvió de nada, pues Elizabeth se movió en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar, provocando que el padre de mis hijos se levantara de golpe y asustara aun mas a nuestra hija, rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a arrullarla, le dije que me ayudara, la puso en mi brazo derecho, como Anthony termino de comer antes, Edward lo tomo y se encargo de sacar el aire de su cuerpecito mientras yo alimentaba a mi princesa.

Cuando termino yo le saque el aire, después tuvimos que cambiarlos, como los pañales, toallas y talco se habían quedado en la habitación de los bebes Edward tuvo que salir por las cosas para cambiarlos, claro tubo que rechistar cuando se los dije.

-Lo sabía, algo debías de olvidar- dijo cuando regreso a la habitación con las cosas de los bebes.

-Ya, cambiémoslos, tengo sueño y me duele todo.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te sentías mal?- pregunto enojado

-No es nada, simplemente me duele un poco la espalda y la cadera.

-¿Segura?, puedo llamar a mi papa, puede venir a revisarte-comento marcando con el teléfono de nuestra habitación

-Déjalo- le quite el teléfono de las manos y colgué- si descanso un poco seguro el dolor pasa, regresemos con los niños

Le quitamos los pañales sucios y se removieron un poco, pues se sentía un poco de frio, después de haberles puesto los pañales limpios, los cubrimos con unas pequeñas mantas de franela, los tomamos en nuestros brazos y los arrullamos para que durmieran, Edward le tarareo una linda canción, pero ellos no querían dormir. Dimos vueltas con ellos por toda la habitación.

-No quieren dormirse- me queje.

-Ya, espera un poco amor- me consoló Edward.

Los llevamos a sus habitaciones, los recostamos en sus cunas y prendimos sus carruseles, pero ni así se dormían. Nos sentamos en las mecedoras de la habitación, seguimos hablándoles, les rogamos que se durmieran, pero no lo hacían.

Eran cerca de las 5 de la madrugada y nuestros hijos seguían sin intenciones de querer dormir, mientras que a Edward y a mí se nos cerraban los ojos del cansancio, no es que me quejara por ser madre, pero para ser la primer noche con mis hijos en casa, era un poco agotador.

Intentamos que comieran de nuevo, pero se reusaban, los acostamos juntos y solo se movían mas, encendimos la tele para ver si con eso lograban conciliar el sueño, pero tampoco resulto.

Cuando eran las 6 y media, el padre de mi hijos propuso que bajáramos al piano de la sala, el se sentó en el banquillo, y los bebes y yo en el sofá, comenzó a tocar la canción que había estado tarareando, la canción pareció dar resultado, pues no paso mucho tiempo y los pequeños ya estaban dormido en mis brazos, y la canción también estaba surgiendo efecto en mi, pues me arrullaba cada vez mas.

-Edward- lo llame para que lleváramos a los bebes a su habitación.

El se giro y cuando vio que dormían como los ángeles que eran sonrío satisfecho, se levanto y me ayudo, los llevamos a sus cunas.

-No volvemos a dormir con ellos- declare, cuando apagamos la luz de su habitación dejando prendida la lámpara de figuras del tocador.

-No, es un hecho- concordó Edward

-Vamos a dormir- le pedí.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación, nos metimos a la cama, me abrazo y yo me recosté en su amplio pecho, cada vez más sentía como se acompasaba la respiración de mi esposo, y poco a poco me perdí en mis sueños.

Sentí a Edward moverse bajo de mi y después escuche el sonido del timbre, me fui despertando y me levante y mi adonis hizo lo mismo, el reloj marcaba las 8 de la mañana, con poco animo bajamos las escaleras y fuimos a abrir, en la puerta se encontraba Jasper y Emmett con caras de desesperación, y yo solo los fulmine con la mirada por haber interrumpido mi pobre sueño.

-Hola buenos días- saludaron ambos con timbres de vos nerviosos.

-Hola- contesto Edward soñoliento y un poco enojado.

-Necesitamos de ustedes- dijo mi hermano

-Y es urgente- concluyo el rubio

Nos hicimos a un lado para que pudieran pasar y nos dirigimos a la sala, ellos se sentaron en el sofá de dos plazas frente de nosotros mientras yo me recostaba un poco en el sofá grande recargándome en el hombro de Edward.

-Bien hablen- pedí.

-Esto, bueno, estamos desesperados, no sabes qué hacer con Alice y Rosalie, no las aguantamos, algo les pasa, y no sabemos que es, pero la situación empieza a desesperarnos- dijo Jasper con la cara apoyada en las manos que tenia los codos sobre las rodillas.

-Si de todo se quejan, que si están subiendo de peso, que si la ropa ya no les queda, que les pica el vientre, por todo se quejan, y juntas son aun peor, ven alguna película y lloran a moco tendido- dijo Emmett un poco histérico- hermanita por favor ayúdame, no sé qué hacer- rogo acercándose a mí.

-Solo necesitan paciencia, yo pude aguantar a Bella los 9 mese de embarazo, eso sin contar sus amenazas de aborto, creo que ustedes deben poder teniendo en cuenta que mi hermana y Rosalie no están en peligro como lo estuvo mi hermosa mujer- le dijo Edward tratando de darles animo y acercándome más a él.

-Solo no les digan nada, si dicen que están gorda, niéguenlo diciendo que están embarazadas que es la verdad.- aconseje.

-Y lo mejor que pueden hacer es no escucharlas y tener las llaves y el dinero listo para cuando se presenten los antojos, a y muchos pañuelos desechables- dijo Edward.

-Si bueno, pero tampoco las dejen de lado, y salgan con ellas, y mantengan su vida sexual, eso si hasta los 8 meses.

Parecía que ambos estuvieran tomando nota pues estaban muy serios algo anormal en ellos.

-Y acompáñenlas en todas las citas con el doctor- sugirió mi amor.

- Okay si eso dicen les haremos caso una cosa más, ¿Bella puedes hablar con ellas?- me pidió Emmett y Jasper asintió.

-Bien, díganles que… no yo les marco en un rato

-Disculpen si los molestamos, sabemos que tienes que descansa Bella- se disculpo Jasper

-No se preocupen, por algo somos familia.

-¿Podemos ver a nuestro sobrinos?- pidió Jasper con los ojos iluminados

-Claro están en su habitación.

Los acompañamos y ambos se encontraban despiertos, Emmett tomo en sus brazos a Lizzy y Jasper cargo a Anthony.

-Princesa, serás como tu mama cuando seas grande- le hablo mi hermano a mi hija.

-Bueno, esperemos que Tony no sea como su papa, sería muy feo- se burlo Jazz y recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte del padre de mis hijos.

-Hey- exclamo

-Bueno, a que se debe su pinta- inquirió Emmett- ya regresaron a las noches de sexo desenfrenado he-comento y se gano un golpe de Edward.

-Los bebes no nos dejaron dormir.

Después de eso, los dos salieron a sus casas para ver a sus respectivas esposas. Edward y yo desayunamos y después el me mando a la habitación a descansar, pues el doctor había dicho que la primer semana tenía que pasarla en total reposo. El día entero lo pasamos hablando de cómo sería nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante, por la noche, Edward preparo la cena, nada muy elaborado, unos simples emparedados.

Después de cenar, y que los bebes cenaran, los cambiamos y los llevamos a sus cunas, los arropamos, encendimos el carrusel, la lámpara y el monitos, esperamos a que se durmieran y después nos fuimos a nuestras habitación.

Edward me sugirió una ducha, la cual acepte con gusto, terminamos de bañarnos y salimos con los pijamas puestos listos para dormir.

Apenas nos habíamos metido a la cama y acomodado para dormir cuando escuchamos el llanto de los bebes. Sin más nos levantamos y fuimos a verlos, los tomamos y comenzamos a arrullarlos, internamente regaba porque esta noche si durmiera, por lo menos un poco.

Un pensamiento cruzo por mi mete al ver a los bebes dormidos de nuevo en sus cunas con Edward abrazándome por la espalda.

"Este es solo el inicio de mi pequeña y dulce familia y mis noches de madre"

**N/A: si lo sé he tardado mil años pero estoy de vuelta, tratare de estar por aquí más seguido, ya tengo el primer extra.**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle**

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper**


	30. cap 26 E POV

**Ya saben, lo de siempre, los personajes son de S.M**

**Les anuncio este es un extra, los dejo leer, besos**

Capitulo XXVI

**E POV**

Esta era mi última semana de trabajo en la universidad, de hecho hoy era mi penúltimo día. No quería dejar sola a Bella, tenía miedo de que las contracciones se presentaran mientras yo no me encontraba.

Bella se acababa de levantar al baño, no era raro, pues a lo largo de todo el embarazo se levantaba casi todas las noches, revise el reloj y marcaba las 6:30, cuando salió del baño me quede viéndola como idiota.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Te sientes mal?- pregunte preocupado, tal vez se sintiera mal.

-Estoy bien solo fui al baño, volvamos a dormir, me siento cansada.- dijo metiéndose en la cama de nuevo.

Yo no pude volver a dormir, pensaba en como seria tener a mis hijos conmigo y con Bella, en lo feliz que sería al momento de tenerlos entre mis brazos. Cuando se dieron las 7 de la mañana, salí de la cama sin hacer ruido para no despertar a mi esposa, me metí al baño y me di una ducha, tarde cerca de media hora y cuando salí, Bella seguía durmiendo. Busque mi ropa en silencio y de igual forma me vestí, cuando termine no queriendo tuve que despertar a Bella para despedirme de ella, solo le dije que tenía que partir a la universidad. Baje hasta su vientre y les hable a mis pequeños.

- Mi pequeños, por favor pórtense bien y no lastimen a mama, no piensen en nacer mientras no esté, los amo- deposite un beso en su frente, le pedí que me llamara por cualquier cosa y salí de la habitación, pase por la cocina y solo tome una barra de frutas y después me dirigí al garaje, saque mi auto y partí rumbo a la universidad, mi forma de conducir era un poco más tranquila, pues desde que supe que sería padre, controle mi forma de manejar por Bella.

Llegue a tiempo a la universidad, al entrar fui primero a firmar y después a la oficina del director, hable con él y comento que organizaría una fiesta de despedida en mi honor, a lo que yo me negué, pues no me agradaban mucho las fiestas organizadas por la universidad, y menos porque mi ángel no podría estar pues mi padre y el ginecólogo le prohibieron, determinante mente, realizar mucho esfuerzos estas últimas semanas de embarazo, además de que se cansaba mucho.

Terminamos de hablar y yo fui hacia mi salón de clases, todo lo tenía ordenado, había instrumentos musicales, y las bancas de los alumnos, que más bien eran mesas de dos, también estaban mi escritorio, que tenía muchos papeles, entre exámenes y notas de los alumnos.

Llegaron los alumnos y yo comencé con mi clase, pero pudo haber pasado a lo mucho 15 minutos cuando entro Maggie, una de las encargadas de orden para avisar que el director nos llamaba a una junta. Los alumnos tomarían hora libre, por lo cual salieron del salón y yo deje mis cosas, pues no creía que la junta fuera a tardar mucho. Me dirigía a la sala de maestros cuando pase frente al salón de literatura, extrañaba ver la imagen de mi Bella sentada tras su escritorio dando indicaciones, o de pie escribiendo sobre el pizarrón, en su lugar ahora se encontraba un hombre grande, de unos 45 años, nada en comparación a la persona que meses atrás se había encontrado en ese salón.

La junta duro casi dos horas, y a mí me urgía hablar con bella, ella podría necesitar algo y yo no hacía nada. Cuando termino la junta salí de nuevo a mi aula, corrí al cajón y saque mi celular, el cual tenía llamadas pérdidas de ella, llame a su celular desesperado, pero la operadora dijo que su teléfono no se encontraba disponible o estaba fuera del área de servicio, llame a casa pero nadie contestaba, me disponía a volver a marcar su celular cuando entro una llamada de Emmett.

-¿Qué quieres Emm?- pregunte bruscamente

-Algo sencillo, que traigas tú trasero al hospital porque Bella se puso de parto- cuando dijo eso tome las llaves de mi auto, dispuesto a salir corriendo.

-Llego en 10 minutos- dije antes de colgar, pase a la oficina del director y rápidamente le explique lo que pasaba, me dijo que me podía ir pero que tenía que presentarme temprano al día siguiente.

Salí corriendo hacia el aparcamiento, y como se lo había dicho a Emmett en 10 minutos llegue al hospital, pues había acelerado como alma que lleva el diablo, deje el auto en el aparcamiento y salió corriendo hacia la sala de espera, donde encontré a mi cuñado con el celular pegado al oído, corrí hacia él y cuando me vio colgó.

-¿Cómo esta Bella?- pregunte entrecortadamente

-Bien, tiene cerca de 25 minutos que llegamos y la pasaron para revisarla- respondió un poco nervioso.

-O sea que no la han llevado a una habitación- afirme

-Pues no, no creo nadie ha venido a avisar de su estado- creí haber visto pasar al doctor Bananellí, pero no estoy seguro.

-¿Alguien ya sabe que es hora?- pregunte a Emmett

-No, intentaba comunicarme cuando llegaste- antes de que pudiera decirle algo escuche la voz de mi papa a mis espaldas.

-Edward, Emmett ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Papa es Bella, ya va a dar a luz- dije nervioso

-Bueno voy a ver qué averiguo- dijo y dio la vuelta para deshacer sus pasos.

-Hay que llamar a los demás- dije sacando mi celular y marcando el número de mí mama

-Hola Edward ¿Qué pasa cariño?- contesto mi mama

-Ma Bella ya va a dar a luz, estoy con Emmett en el hospital- hable rápidamente

-Ok, las chicas están conmigo, vamos para allá, estamos cerca del hospital- colgamos y me gire para ver a Emm.

-Ahora solo falta avisara Jasper

-Bien, yo lo llamo- saco su celular y marco- Jazz… no le pasa nada a Rose, es Bella…. Si, te esperamos en el hospital- termino y colgó.

Poco tiempo después llegaron mama y las chicas, seguidas de Jazz, y terminando de saludarnos salió mi papa, abrazo a mi mama y después hablo dirigiéndose a mí.

-Bella ya fue trasladada a un cuarto, el doctor esta con ella en estos momentos, cuando salga podremos entrar nosotros a verla.

-Cariño, te ves muy bien cargando esa bolsas- escuche que le dijo Rosalie a Emmett, lo observe detenidamente y estaba cargando la bolsa de Bella y las pañaleras.

-Ay Emm, que linda perdón lindo te vez- se burlo Jasper.

-Bueno, lo hice por mi hermana, pero se las puedo dar al que va a ser papa- dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

-No, tus sobrinos agradecerán que cargues sus pañaleras, además eres hermano de Bella- objete a mi favor

-Vendetta, le haré lo mismo a Jasper, lo juro y él lo hará contigo- y siguió diciendo cosas inteligibles.

No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando el ginecólogo salió y dio que podíamos entrar a ver a mi linda esposa, claro no sin antes decirme que ella tenía tres centímetros de dilatación y faltaba mucho tiempo para que mis hijos nacieran. Fuimos a la habitación, aunque no tuvimos un buen recibimiento.

-Todos ustedes olvídense de conocer a los hijos de Edward- dijo al momento que nos vio en la puerta, todos estábamos como en fila, obvio encabezada por mí.

-¿Desde cuándo son solo mis hijos?-pregunte con una sonrisa burlona por su comentario.

-Desde hace…- giro su rostro y vio el reloj-como dos horas, cuando comenzó todo el dolor. Pero ese no es el punto, nadie pudo atender a mis llamadas desesperadas, no piensan en mí, son malos, así que no conocerán a tus hijos- afirmo.- solo Emmett que fue el único que me ayudo-

-No es justo, todo estábamos en nuestros trabajos-rebatió Alice, lo que provoco que se enojara mas.

-¿Trabajo?, si tu contestadora dice que estabas de compras- le reclamo contradiciéndola.

-Sí,… esto… bueno- dijo entrecortadamente.

-Edward me mando al buzón, la secretaria de Jasper me colgó e insulto, la de Carlisle me mando al infierno, y la de Emmett me saco de mis casilla, eso no se le hace a una mujer embarazada a punto de dar a luz- termino llorando y yo solo me maldije internamente por no haber llevado el celular conmigo cuando me avisaron sobre la mugrosa junta.

-Ya cariño discúlpanos, pero no es nuestra culpa, tranquila sí.- intente calmarla, me acerque para abrazarla y los demás se nos unieron.

Bella tuvo una contracción y se aferro a mi mano fuertemente, tanto que su agarre me saco un gesto de dolor, pues la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo era mucha.

Cuando su contracción termino, se abrazo a mí y me dijo:

-Yo que tu hago una cita para que te realicen la vasectomía- ganándose un gemido de dolor por mi parte, pues nadie iba a tocar mis testículos ni ninguna parte de mi aparato reproductor, aunque no quería ver a Bella pasar por otro parto, ni amenazas de aborto, tenía que considerarlo. Alice y Rosalie se rieron del comentario de mi ángel y ella salió en mi defensa.

-No, adoradas cuñadas, no se rían, que también van a sentir las contracciones dentro de unos meses, después me dicen que tal.

Todos nos quedamos con ella, cuando el aparato avisaba la siguiente contracción, le dábamos palabras de aliento, y le daba mi mano de apoyo, que seguro quedaría adolorida por la fuerza que mi esposa ejercía. Entre dolor pasaron dos horas, entro el doctor, reviso a Bella y nos dijo que ya tenía 5 cm de dilatación. Pero dio que no le podía seguir administrando los analgésicos, todo por las amenazas de aborto a lo largo de todo el embarazo. Mi Bella acepto el dolor con tal de que a nuestros hijos no les pasara nada, todos habían salido para que el ginecólogo revisara a Bella, pero cuando entraron les contamos todo.

Pasaron 4 horas más y ya tenía 9.5cm, el doctor dijo que al pasar por lo menos una hora regresaría para verificar que ya tuviera los 10 cm reglamentarios.

-Edward- me llamo- voy a ser mama.

-Y yo papa amor, lo sé, es lo mejor que me pudiste haber dado, te agradezco que aguantes todo este dolor, te amo mi vida- le respondí con la voz entrecortada.

-También te amo- nos fundimos en un beso, pero se presento una contracción, causando que Bella me mordiera el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, cuando su dolor paso de nuevo.

-Perdón, no fue mi intención hacerlo- se disculpo.

-No te preocupes- trate de calmarlo, limpie la sangre de mi boca y Bella me llamo.

-Edward, necesito vomitar- la tome y la ayude a llegar al baño de la habitación, le sostuve el cabello y ella regreso todo lo que había comido, se enjuago la boca y después regresamos a la cama.

Pocos minutos después regresaron todos a la habitación, les hablamos de los .5cm que faltaban, mama le dio ánimos, al pasar la hora que había dicho el doctor, regreso y efectivamente ya tenía los 10 cm. El doctor dijo que llevarían a Bella a la sala de partos, llegaron los camilleros y se la llevaron, yo fui con la enfermera, me dio un traje de cirujano tipo pitufo (N/A: todo azul) y después me llevo a la sala al lado de mi esposa, en el camino encontré al doctor que dijo que si quería que mi padres estuviera asistiendo en el parto, a lo que le respondí que se lo preguntara a él. Yo fui al lado de mi Ángel y poco después entro mi papa y el ginecólogo.

Le dieron indicaciones a Bella, para que cada vez que sintiera contracciones pujara, contara hasta 10 y después descansara, así paso cerca de media hora y todavía no nacía ninguno de los bebes, para mí fue difícil verla sufriendo.

- AHHH! Edward ya no puedo más, has que acabe- pidió después de una contracción.

- Resiste amor, tú puedes – le anime

-Bella, solo puja un vez mas y tu primer hijo estará con nosotros, vamos tu puede- le dijo mi papa.

Ella siguió pujando hasta que a mis oídos llego el mejor de los sonidos después de la voz de Bella.

-Felicidades su primer hijo es hombre- nos dijo el doctor- ¿Edward cortas el cordón, o que lo haga el afortunado abuelo?

-Lo hago yo, con la ayuda de mi padre- le di un beso en la frente y me separe de ella que tenía los ojos cerrados, fui donde mi hijo y mi padre me ayudo a cortar el cordón mientras él lo tensaba, mi hijo era pequeñísimo, además de que estaba lleno de sangre y líquidos, envolvieron en una manta a mi bebe y me lo dieron, lo lleve con Bella para que lo viera, al tenerlo en sus brazos, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, acompañados de un brillo especial, una enfermera llego a nuestro lado y se llevo a Anthony.

Cuando la enfermera se retiraba, Bella sintió otra contracción, siguió pujando hasta que nuestra hija nació, aunque esta vez fue menos el tiempo en que pujo, yo volví a cortar el cordón, y teniendo a otro pedacito de cielo en mis brazos la lleve con Bella. Ella beso la frente de Elizabeth, unos pocos segundos después, se la llevaron.

Yo salí de la sala, me quite el traje de pitufo, una enfermera me aviso que llevaría a mis hijos a revisión y después unos momentos a los cuneros, fui a la sala de espera y encontré a todos allí, el primero en acercarse a mi fue Emmett.

-¿Cómo están los tres?- pregunto preocupado.

-Muy bien, los tres, van a trasladar a Bella a la habitación donde estaba, y los pequeños son hermosos, los van a revisar y después los llevaran un rato a los cuneros, para después llevarlos con Bella a la habitación- dije para todos.

Me dirigí a mi madre y la abrace por la espalda.

-¿Cómo te sienta el ser abuela?- le pregunte al oído y deposite un beso en su mejilla.

-A mi muy bien, y a ti ¿Cómo te sienta ser padre?

-De maravilla, la mejor de las experiencias- respondí honestamente.

Terminando de hablar se acerco una enfermera y dijo que ya habían llevado a Bella a la habitación, deje a todos y fui al lado de mi esposa, al entrar la vi con rostro cansado, me subí a su lado y tarare su nana, mientras que en mi cabeza se presentaban nuevas notas creando una nueva canción igual de hermosa que la de mi esposa, la nota de la nana de mis hijos, me deje llevar por el momento y pensé en el futuro que me esperaba con mis hijos.

**N/A: bueno esto es el primer extra, una disculpa por la tardanza. De vdd regresare actualizare lo ms q pueda estas vacaciones.**

**Besos tipo Edward**

**Abrazos tipo Emmett**

**Mordidas tipo Carlisle**

**Y Miradas tipo Jasper**


	31. Chapter 31

**Extra II**

Inicio de semana, lo que quiere decir lunes. Yo estaba sola en mi casa, Edward se acababa de ir, el fin de semana lo aviamos pasado solos en nuestra casa después de lo ocurrido la semana pasada, fuimos al CC, compramos ropa y otras cosas más, además de que las chicas habían llamado ocasionalmente, solo para saber como esta. Creo que ellas eran las más preocupadas por que me pusiera de parto.

Esme, Alice, y Rosalie se traían algo entre manos, pero estaba casi segura de que no me dirían nada, lo cual me mataba de la curiosidad. Me encontraba desayunando cuando mi suegra llamo, solo para preguntar si la tarde la tendría libre, lo cual era más que obvio dado que no salía de casa si no era con Edward. Ella dijo que quería que la acompañara a comprar unas cosas para decorar el cuarto de bebes de su casa. Y con tal de no aburrirme, acepte, me arregle sencillamente, no me agradaba gastar mucho tiempo en mi, por lo cual tome ropa ligera, unos leggins negros, una playera de Edward que por el momento me quedaba bien, solo un poco grande de hombros, y me puse sobre esta una camisa de cuadros roja con negro que era casi hasta medio muslo. Tome una zapatos que solo eran de meter, de piso, color negro y me sujete el cabello con un cinta del mismo color de la camisa.

Baje para prepara la comida del día, sabía que faltaba tiempo para que Esme llegara pero era mejor que estuviera antes de que se presentara, pues ella era igual que su hija, si se le ocurría podía llegar antes de la hora acordada y ni quien le recriminara algo, porque podía ser dulce, pero cuando se enojaba lo hacía verdaderamente.

Edward llego a casa a las 2:30, mientras yo terminaba de preparar la comida, que era muy simple, pues la prepare con las cosas que tenía más cerca, solo un poco de pasta, carne asada a la BBQ, y un poco de ensalada. Me ayudo a picar jitomates y zanahorias. Aunque protestaba por que yo estuviera preparando la comida, cuando él podía hacerlo a la perfección y no tendría inconveniente alguno. Cuando todo estuvo listo, nos sentamos a comer, y para que no moviéramos todo al comedor, comimos en la isla de la cocina, aunque fue un poco difícil para mí sentarme en los bancos altos, pero mi esposo adorado me ayudo, sirvió la comida y comimos entre como paso su día en la universidad.

Cuando terminábamos de comer, llego Esme, como lo había previsto apenas eran 3:30, solo permitió que me lavara los dientes y me arrastro fuera de mi casa, de Edward solo pude despedirme con un simple "adiós" pues mi suegra me arrastraba a su auto, un hermoso Audi por cierto, fuimos al CC, al llegar entro a la primer tienda de bebes que encontró, recorrió todos los pasillos buscando ropa, zapatos, calcetas, cobijas y una infinidad de cosas más.

-Bella comprare ropa grande para mis nietos, pues crecen muy rápido y dejaran la ropa de recién nacido pronto, créeme- dijo mientras me mostraba un vestido para una niña de un año aproximadamente, era lindo eso sí.

-Bien Esme, pero tengo ropa para ellos- señale mi vientre- casi hasta para cuando cumplan un año.

-No me rebata señorita, compraremos mucha ropa, para cada mes que se me antoje ¿entendido?

-Claro- fue lo único que conteste y seguimos viendo ropa.

Salimos de esa tienda y después fuimos a una juguetería, si una juguetería.

-Va a pasar mucho tiempo para que jueguen con cosas grandes- intente advertir.

-Son juegos para bebes, además de que son para desarrollar las capacidades motrices, según Carlisle eso será bueno para mis nietos- ella para todo tenía una escusa.

Cuando dijo que era suficiente para mis hijos, casi hago una fiesta, pero no todo en esta vida es tan lindo, pues después aclaro:

-Terminamos con los bebes, pero ahora faltas tú- fue como si se rompiera una pared de cristal en mil pedacitos.

-Yo no necesito nada, estoy bien así

-Nada de eso, necesitas mas ropa, además de que te mereces mi regalo de cumpleaños ya que no lo festejamos, además necesito que me ayudes a encontrar el regalo perfecto para Emmett, ya que tú lo conoces más que nadie en el mundo, ni Rosalie lo conoce tanto.

-Bien, ya no me quejare mas, pero por favor, apurémonos, quiero llegar ya a mi casa Esme.

-De acuerdo cariño unas dos tiendas más.

Como ella dijo, fuimos a otra tienda, me compro ropa, mucha ropa, de la misma talla que tenía antes de que me embarazara, ella dijo que lo más seguro es que regresara a mi figura de antes, y la pancita solo me duraría si acaso un mes, pero con ejercicios leves y una buena faja post-parto mi cuerpo quedaba hecho una escultura con mis nuevas curvas, lo cual esperaba fuera verdad, pues no es que fuera vanidosa en exceso pero si lo suficiente y necesario en toda mujer.

Después de eso fuimos a comprar para Emmett, mi hermano era muy sencillo al igual que todos en casa, pero le regalo un manual para saber qué hacer cuando fuera padre y de paso compro otros dos para Jazz y Edward. A de más de que le dio un boleto para hacer cualquier actividad que quisiera a solas con Esme.

Cuando terminamos de comprar eran las siete de la tarde cuando íbamos al estacionamiento ella estaba de lo mas entretenida con su celular, salimos del CC rumbo a mi casa, pero cuando nos acercábamos pude visualizar mi casa y estaba totalmente a obscuras, por lo cual supuse no estaría Edward en casa, lo cual me entristeció pues no quería estar sola en casa hasta que el llegara.

Baje del auto de Esme, y ella me tendió unas cinco bolsas y ella como pudo cargo las demás, fui a la puerta de mi casa y saque las llaves de mi bolso con mucha dificultad, abrí y entre pero me dieron un susto de muerte cuando todos gritaron sorpresa, de la impresión tire las bolsas grite, Edward me abrazo para calmarme mientras los demás reían a mi costa.

-Perdónanos hermanita- dijo Emmett quitando a Edward para abrazarme.

-SI oso no te preocupes- le dije un poco más relajada.

Cuando me separe de mi hermano pude ver con claridad la sala de mi casa adornada con bastantes globos rosas y azules, además de que en las paredes habían letreros con los nombres de mis bebes, también se encontraba una mesa con bocadillos en una esquina y en un rincón una mesa con regalos, en mi casa se encontraban varios amigos míos, de Edward y de la familia.

Estaba Ángela una muy buena amiga del instituto, también Zafrina, Kachiri, Senna, Sasha, amigas que conocí en la universidad. Victoria, Yeiscimin, Gabriela, Roxana, compañeras de trabajo. Y otras muchas más persona, que no estaba segura conociera a todos, pero las presentes -porque la mayoría era mujeres- me saludaron y felicitaron, además de que todas me llevaron regalos.

-¡EY! Todos préstenme atención- pidió Alice gritando- bueno ya que tengo su atención Rosalie y yo les explicaremos de que va todo esto.- le cedió la palabra a Rose

-Bueno, sabemos que estamos aquí por el Baby Shower de Bella, el caso es este, todos tiene un gafete- Esme se me acerco para ponerme un gafete que tenía el nombre de Elizabeth- hasta los papas- vi a Edward y el tenia el nombre de Anthony- desde este momento, el que llame a alguien mas por su nombre real, tendrá que pasar por un lindo castigo.

-Si ya sea una sabrosa papilla de pollo, o ponerse un pañal… o lo que se me ocurra, y que quede claro, va para cualquiera que diga el nombre real, también se aplica a los papas, que ellos tiene el nombre de sus peques-explico la pixie.

-Bueno ya que quedo aclarado ese punto… comencemos a jugar- dijo Esme

-Ok, lo primero que haremos será lo siguiente, les vamos a pasar una hoja, y la tienen que contestar correctamente, el primero en terminar y estar correcto gana.

Alice y Esme repartieron hojas y lápices, mientras yo estaba sentada con Edward en el inicio del círculo.

-Siento que te hayamos espantado, no quería eso, y te juro que no sabía de esta sorpresita, después de que te fuiste llegaron mi hermana y Rosalie y pues comenzaron a acomodar todo, ni siquiera me dejaron terminar de comer. – dijo Edward, mientras acariciaba mi mano, trazando círculos invisibles.

-No te preocupes amor, sabía que algo tramaban esas tres pero nunca pensé en esto, pero es lindo de su parte lo que hacen, y se ve que nos diremos de lo más lindo- me acerque a él y lo bese lentamente, pero una garganta nos saco de nuestra burbuja personal.

-¿Alice?

-Siento interrumpir, pero esta es la hoja de respuesta, para que ustedes revisen a los demás.- nos entrego la hoja y después se dirigió donde estaban Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, y Carlisle, ellos tomaron sus hojas y comenzaron a contestar como todos los demás.

Después de unos quince minutos, las personas se comenzaron a para frente nosotros entregándonos sus hojas, eran raras las preguntas, algo como el hermano de la mama de que será del bebe, o el hijo del papa que será del bebe, las preguntas eran un tanto revueltas, y el primer la primer ganadora fue Yeiscimin, Alice le entrego un premio y después continuo.

-Ok el siguiente juego es sencillo- hablo Esme- necesitamos tres parejas- Emmett obligo a Rosalie a pasar, le siguió Ángela y Ben, y por último pasaron Julián y Grace- ya que están las tres parejas, les explico, uno se va a sentar en la silla y cargar al otro, y el que se encuentra sentado le dará una de beber una mamila que contiene alcohol, tienen de tiempo un minuto el que más tome gana.

Ben y Julián cargaban a sus esposas, pero como Rose no podía tomar, ella se sentó en la silla y Emmett en sus piernas, claro sin apoyar su peso por completo, todos tenían las mamilas y cuando Edward y yo contamos tres, comenzaron a beber, todos daban palabras de apoyo, cosas como "vamos Ang, tu puedes", o "Gray, toma más rápido amor", pero la mas graciosa era mi cuñada, ella decía cosas como "osito tu puedes no me decepciones", "tu hijo te apoya amor, mas rápido", o " si no ganamos te olvida de mi cama".

Al final del minuto, todos terminaron en un empate, y por petición de Emmett, se dio un desempate con tiempo de medio minuto, y los ganadores fueron Julián y Grace, siguieron otros, me midieron el vientre con cuadros, de papel, todos lo hicieron, pero el ganador fue Edward que tuvo la medida de cuadros exacta, y todos lo abuchearon y acusaron de tramposo, pero aun así le dieron su fabuloso premio.

Llevábamos como una hora jugando, y varias personas ya habían sido castigadas por decir el nombre real de los otros, Jasper había estado entre esos cuando después de mucho que lo fastidio Emmett, le grito su nombre y propino un golpe, y como todos lo escucharon, Rosalie y Alice se acercaron a él y su esposa llevaba en las manos un pequeña compa de postre con papilla de pollo, Jasper trato de que no se la dieran, pero por más que rogo, Alice y Rosalie no cedieron, y le dieron una buena cucharada de comida infantil, a la cual mi amigo hizo una cara de verdadero asco.

-Pobre de mi cuñado- comento Edward que también había visto la divertida escena- creo que estará enojado toda la noche con Emmett, Rosalie, y mi hermana.

-Ay amor, Jasper es como tú, no puede estar enojado con su esposa ni media hora, y con su hermana ni una, y ten por seguro que se va a vengar de mi oso, pero no a enojarse verdaderamente. Y lo sabes, por eso digo que tu y el, junto con Emmett, dependen mucho de nosotras.- termine mi discurso y le di un beso casto.

-Tienes razón mi vida, nos conocen a la perfección.

Edward me tenia abrazada por la espalda, con sus manos posadas en mi vientre, estábamos tan bien, en nuestra burbuja personal, solos, sin interrupciones, cuando Alice grito emocionada para llamar la atención y poder continuar con los juegos, pues habían dado un pequeño descanso para probar los bocadillos.

-Bueno para el siguiente juego, necesito cinco personas- cuando todos estuvieron con Esme continuo hablando- bueno les voy a dar un hielo, y el que lo derrita primero deberá gritar "he dado a luz". ¿Entendido?- todos asintieron con la cabeza y se pararon frente a Edward y a mí. Les entregamos los hielos y esperamos a saber cuál era el ganador.

Habían pasado cerca de 10 minutos cuando Ángela grito la frase que dijo Esme. Se acerco a nosotros y nos entrego el muñequito que estaba dentro de los hielos. Y ella fue la ganadora, Alice se acerco con un regalo y se lo entrego. Las demás dejaron su hielo a medio derretir en una bandejita, y pasaron a sus asientos, con eso inicio una nueva ronda de juegos.

Rosalie paso con un rollo de listón y todos tomaban de él algunos trozos eran largos y otros cortos, los más largos los tomaron Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle y por supuesto Edward, y yo creí que era para volver a medir mi vientre pero no fue así, este era para que dijeran algo de mí y fueran enredando el listón en su dedo con cada cometario. Obviamente los mas lindos comentarios fueron de mi familia, todos hablaron maravillas de mi, y pues me levantaron aun más el ego.

Pasaron más juegos como por ejemplo el de poner la ropa al bebe, quien vestía más rápido, crucigramas y sopas de letras, pero el ultimo fue el más tardado, con los regalos que me habían dado, escogería uno y tenía que adivinar de quien era el regalo, lo divertido es que Edward debía ayudarme, y el todo el tiempo había estado en la casa, por lo cual debió ver de quienes eran los regalos. Si no adivinábamos el que trajo el regalo nos pintaba, y viceversa.

-Bueno, el aquí vamos- Edward tomo un regalo y me lo tendió para abrirlo.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Edward y le tendí la bolsa para que lo viera y lo sacamos, era una cobija tejida a mano.

-Es de… Mmmm, una pista amor- le dije a mi esposo.

-De la Sra. Cope- ella solo negó con la cabeza y vi como se levantaba Adriana, una amiga de la universidad, Alice le entrego una delineador y se dirigió a Edward y a mí. Algo pinto en nuestras caras y cuando vi a Edward no pude evitar reírme, y el hizo lo mismo. El tenia una cara en la frente, y supuse que en mi seria igual. Lo cual confirmo Edward.

Así siguieron mas regalos, y por lo regular nosotros nos equivocábamos, acerté con el regalo de Ang, y el de la esposa del director Grene, otros cuantos, pero en realidad todo era muy divertido, mi, Alice me dio una carriola hecha de pañales, y todo era tan detallada, el detalle y por lo cual supe que era de All, fue que tenía el sellos A y J, quien más que mi cuñada aria eso si fue organizadora. Pero Rosalie y Emmett se vengaron por lo que Edward y yo hicimos en las caras de mis amigos, fue sencillo, solo dibujamos muchos corazones y estrellas, eso sí rellenándolas con los delineadores 24 hrs, Max factor. Ellos parecían cartas estampadas, Rosalie se ensaño con Edward que pinto a su hermano, y yo por más que roge a mi hermano oso, pinto mi cara con el mismo delineador que utilizamos, formando grandes ojos de mapache, iguales a los de Edward.

-Esto va directo a Facebook- cuando terminaron, Jasper y Alice sacaban fotos a diestra y siniestra, igual que nosotros lo hicimos.

Cuando terminamos con todos los regalos, Alice entrego pequeños recuerdos junto con Esme y Rosalie, no vi claramente que era, pero se veían felices todas. Hasta que Esme me llevo uno a mí, era diferente y más grande. Era un pequeño cuadro. Junto con un pase para una sesión de fotos para mostrar mi gran vientre y recordarlo después de dar a luz. Esta era para el día siguiente, por la tarde.

"Los bebes son ángeles

Que vuelan a la Tierra,

Sus alas desaparecen a la hora que nacen.

Con solo verlo a los ojos un instante

Y nunca seremos los mismos.

Ahora es parte de nosotros y

Esa parte tiene un nombre,

Esa parte es tu corazón y

Un lazo que no nos separará.

Nuestros bebes son ángeles, y

Los amaremos para siempre"

La inscripción estaba sobre una imagen de una mano sosteniendo un pisito hermoso, la imagen era de los más genial, y me encanto, y a Edward creo que igual, pues paso sus dedos por el cristal de protección.

-Bueno los recordatorios fueron más o menos asa, solo cambiamos la inscripción y era más pequeña, del tamaño de un portarretratos.- comento un poco nerviosa

-Gracias Esme es realmente hermoso- me levante y como pude la abrase, y escuche un suspiro de alivio de su parte.

-Mamá, es muy lindo de su parte, se los agradecemos mucho, fue un lindo Baby Shower- le dijo Edward cando me separe de ella, y los demás se encontraban tras nosotros.

-Hey sabe que lo asemos por los peque, y por que los queremos, no ay nada que agradecer, y esto es para esperar a los enanos, que tendremos por sobrinos. Dijo Emmett abrazando a Rosalie

-Exacto, y por la limpieza ni se preocupen ahora a descansar, Bella amiga de verdad aprovecha ahora que aun puedes, varias pacientes hablan de que el tiempo en que mejor durmieron fue antes de que sus hijos nacieran, después nada fue como antes.

-Jasper me das tantos ánimos, no que aria sin ti- dije irónicamente.

-Jazz, pero lo mejor de la vida son las alegrías que te dan los hijos.

-Eso no se rebate Carlisle. Pero Bella de verdad ve a descansar, nosotros desordenamos nosotros arreglamos.- hablo mi hermano, entregando bolsas de basura negras para recoger los papeles de regalo.

Edward me llevo hasta nuestra habitación, espero a que saliera del baño y después me ayudo a meterme a la cama.

-Voy a ayudar con la limpieza, descansa y yo vengo en un rato más, Alice vino y dijo que te dejaría ropa para la sesión de fotos. ¿Te gusto la sorpresa?

-Claro, fue excelente, me divertí muchísimo- declare y después bostece. Edward me dio un beso en la frente y después dejo las luces de los buros bajas, para que pudiera dormir.

-Te amo- dijo desde la puerta.

-También te amo- medio balbuce.

**N/A: Bueno pues se q me tarde mucho en actualizar, soy mala, pero bueno disfrute al máximo mi navidad, y regresando a clases tuve exámenes inter-semestrales y no pude hacer nada por estudiar, y mis vacaciones inter-semestrales las pase en cama por Hepatitis gracias a mi amigo Gera que me contagio. XC pero actualice q es lo bueno. Prometo subir el último extra por la tarde.**

**PD: la imagen del cuadro en mi perfil. Y el auto de Esme igual.**


	32. Chapter 32

Desperté cuando sentí la cama vacía, creí que Edward se había ido sin despedirse, pero no fue así, solo se encontraba en la ducha, y yo extrañaba bañarme con él, pero por las tardes estaba muy cansada como para bañarme y en las mañanas él se iba a trabajar y se duchaba muy temprano, aunque por el momento lo mejor era no estar en un lugar reducido y desnudos los dos, pues eso si sería un gran estimulante para iniciar con algo que no podemos terminar, pues por ordenes del médico, nada de sexo en el último bimestre de embarazo.

En cuanto salió del baño, fue a mí y me beso dulcemente, y yo gustosa le regrese el beso, se vistió frente a mí, paseándose solo con la bata puesta y posterior mente solo en bóxers ajustados, dándome una magnifica vista del trasero de mi sexi y fabuloso esposo. Bajamos juntos para poder desayunar antes de que se fuera, pues era una de las cosas que igualmente dejamos de hacer.

-Amor recuerda que en la tarde es la sesión de fotos, según Alice la cita es para las 4:30, por lo cual nos da tiempo de comer, y creo que ella, Rosalie y mi mama, vendrán para darte un masaje relajante, según lo que dijo mama, y te arreglaran ellas. Yo voy a subir tu ropa al auto, así que no tienes que arreglar nada.

-Bueno, entonces esperare para que ellas vengan, solo voy a ducharme, por favor llega temprano, me da miedo estar en manos de esas tres mujeres.

-Amor ¿te das cuenta que dos de ellas son tus cuñadas y mejores amigas y la otra es mi madre, y suegra tuya?- dijo en tono divertido

-Claro que lo sé, está claro pero ¿sabes que esas tres mujeres tratándose de belleza, compras y sesiones de fotos se vuelven locas? Y tu madre es peor que Alice, ella es capaz de dejarme mucho más hermosa de lo que soy, eso está claro, pero lo hace a un muy alto precio, horas de tortura, masajes, mascarillas, cremas, hidratantes y demás.

-Amor ¿no creo que sea un poco exagerado lo que dices?

-No lo es, tú no has pasado un día de embellecimiento con ellas.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices, lo mejor será que me valla, nos vemos por la tarde, te amo- tomo nuestros platos y tazas sucios y los dejo en el lavaplatos, me beso y se fue.

Yo subí para darme una ducha relajante, me puse aceite de uva en el vientre, sujete mi cabello en una coleta, ajuste el agua a la temperatura necesaria, estuve bajo el agua bastante tiempo, hasta que sonó el timbre, suponiendo quien seria deje que utilizaran las llaves que tenían, y efectivamente las utilizaron, pues casi enseguida escuche pasos por la escalera, se escuchaban pequeños murmullos por sobre el goteo de la ducha, pero no les di importancia, cuando terminaba de enjuagar mi cabello, la puerta de la ducha se abrió, entraron mis cuñadas y mi suegra, un tanto nerviosas y estresadas, lo cual deduje al ver sus mandíbulas tensas, y sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza de sus puños cerrados.

-Bueno que ya ni privacidad al bañarme puedo tener- les dije después de unos instantes de silencio.

-Dios Isabella, ¿sabes que estábamos a punto de llamar a Edward?, creímos que te había pasado algo, casi nos matas de un susto –regaño Rosalie

-Isabella ¿Por qué demonios no nos contestabas?, llamamos a la puerta demasiadas veces y marcamos a tu celular, demonios que inmadura.-Grito All

-Cariño de verdad estábamos muy preocupadas, pensamos lo peor.- aclaro Esme

Todas dieron su argumento y mientras lo decían, yo termine de enjuagar mi cabello, además de que seguía debajo del agua.

-Bueno ¿me dejan hablar o qué demonios pasa?- grite cuando hube terminado mi relajante baño.

-Bien explícate de una buena vez- exigió Alice

-Miren, yo termine de desayunar y subí para tener un merecido baño, mi celular está al lado de la cama, donde lo deje desde ayer por la noche antes de acostarme. No baje para abrirles la puerta pues ustedes tienen llaves, todos tiene un juego de llaves de mi casa, bueno de mi habitación no, el hecho es que no podía bajar a abrir la puerta en toalla, que quieren que me enferme y mi parto se pueda complicar, claro como ustedes no están cargando con un gran vientre, no me entienden, pero saben que, no debo de darles explicaciones, además de que no es justo que interrumpan mi baño relajante, y menos que me griten en mi casa- termine mi gran discurso al tiempo que me ponía la bata de baño de Edward.

Salí del baño dejándolas a ellas, y cuando estaban a mis espaldas solté un sollozo lastimero fingido pero seguro de que ellas se lo creerían. Fui hasta mi cama, tome la toalla que Edward había ocupado y seque un poco mi cabello. Fui directo a mi closet y saque la ropa que me pondría, leggins cafés, una camisa de cuadros amarilla clara, y del closet como pude saque mis sandalias de mezclilla, todo lo hice con la mirada de mis invitadas sobre mí.

-Bella, disculpa que hayamos interrumpido tu baño, pero de verdad nos preocupamos, no fue nuestra intención hablarte de esa forma, pero los nervios nos ganaron, solo veníamos a darte un poco de masaje y embellecer más tu piel.- dijo Alice con la cabeza gacha.

-Si Belly, es que como no contestabas pensamos lo peor, nos estresamos, no sabíamos que hacer, tu sin contestar, no abrías la puerta, ¿Qué esperabas?, creímos que te habías puesto de parto, estando tu sola. Eso nos preocupo de sobre manera, y más al recordar que tu embarazo fue de alto riesgo- Sermoneo Rosalie

-Estoy de acuerdo con ellas Bella, aunque admito que nosotras exageramos, solo discúlpanos y déjanos hacer lo que teníamos planeado.

-Bien Esme, las perdono, y si yo también tuve un poco de culpa al no salir a atenderlas, pero piensen que si me pongo de parto, serian las personas que llame, nadie más que ustedes, y pues bueno, ya están aquí, así que trabajemos en mi apariencia para las fotos de hoy.

Las mujeres alocadas acomodaron todas las cosas en mi habitación, acondicionaron mi tocador a un autentico salón de belleza, llevaban tenazas, plancha para cabello, tubos eléctricos, cremas, corrector, labiales, rímel, desmaquillante, barniz para uñas, blush, sombras, e infinidad de cosas más, todo para prepararme para la sesión que plasmaría mi embarazo.

Además de que en una caja de estilista, la misma que utilizábamos cuando nos preparábamos para algún evento o para consentirnos un poco, contaba con nuevas cosas, como hidratante, colágeno en gel, aceites, y otros más.

Esme me recostó en la cama, solo me dejo en ropa interior, por todo mi cuerpo puso una ligera capa de aceite de esencias naturales, cuando mi piel absorbió el aceite, paso a poner crema y dar un ligero masaje en mi vientre, comenzó de forma circular, poco a poco, fue cambiando, relajando los músculos de mi vientre, y cuando termino con esa parte me coloco de lado y masajeo mi espalda, sus manos a mí se me antojaban de Dios, tan suaves, con un ritmo adecuado, sin provoca molestias, además de que el aroma era embriagador, sus carisias eran tan delicadas que de manera lenta, fueron arrullándome, haciendo la sesión de masaje cada vez más atractiva, después volvió a girarme quedando ambas de frente, se sentó a un lado mío, y puso gotas de aceite de semillas de uva en mis senos, posiciono sus manos sobre ellos y comenzó con un masaje, este no era excitante, más bien era relajante, suavizando mis nódulos, que por el momento y según el doctor, estarían duros por el cumulo de leche. Durante todo el masaje, la pase con los ojos cerrados, y lo que para mi fueron solo unos cuantos minutos, en realidad fueron dos horas y media.

Cuando Esme hubo terminado, yo estaba dormida casi por completo por lo cual me dieron un chance para descansar mientras ellas iban a la cocina por algo de desayunar. Lo que quería decir que por lo menos para descansar tendría cono una hora a lo mucho, o tal vez un poco más, si se compadecían de esta pobre embarazada somnolienta, que solo vestirme volví a la cama para dormir un poco.

Dormí casi hora y media, pues las chicas limpiaron un poco la casa, cosa que yo no podía hacer por mi limitante. Pero en cuanto ellas acabaron, siguieron con mi maquillaje y mi peinado, en mi maquillado colaboraron Alice y Esme, mientras que Rosalie se encargaba de arreglar mi cabello a su gusto. No me dejaban ver como estaba quedando, solo que iba bien, pues cada tanto se alejaban para verme un poco mejor, si algo no les gustaba lo deshacían y comenzaba de nuevo, situación que comenzaba a hartarme un poco, antes de terminar de arreglarme, Esme salió y no subió al instante, pero no le di mucha importancia, tal vez ella habría salido por algo más importante, cuando terminaron dejaron que me viera.

La imagen del espejo me mostraba a mí, pero de forma realmente hermosa, lo cual me recordó al día de mi boda con Edward, era inigualable mi apariencia, mi maquillaje era algo natural, sombras claras, casi invisibles a simple vista, con rímel y delineador, poco rubor en las mejillas y el brillo característico que había estado conmigo desde que me había enterado de que estaba embarazada. Mi cabello estaba acomodado con leves ondas, nada sobrecargado, solo recogido con pasadores dando apariencia de tener una media cola, resaltando un poco mis destellos rojizos, todo lo que habían hecho se veía elegante y elaborado, pero a la vez muy natural, lo cual me gusto mucho.

Cuando terminamos, bajamos a comer algo, mi sorpresa fue ver a mi suegra danzando por toda la cocina, cocinando para nostras.

-Que bien que ya están aquí, Edward no a de tardar en llegar, por lo cual mientras termina de cocinarse la comida, lo esperamos.- comento mi suegra mientras metía una cuantas cosas al horno.

-Bueno, ¿pero por qué deberíamos esperara a mi adorable hermano?- pregunto Alice

-Primera, estamos en su casa, Segundo, Bella siempre come con él, Tercera, la comida aun no esta lista. ¿Algo más señorita?

-No mami, todo me ha quedado totalmente claro.

-Bueno, saben que yo las tengo que abandonar, pues mi Emm me invito a comer hoy, y sabrán nunca le puedo decir que no- dijo Rosalie con voz soñadora y angelical.

-Eso es mentira, cuando te enojas con él le niegas tu cama, y lo dejas sin sexo un buen tiempo- replico Esme

-Les confesare algo, nunca lo he dejado sin sexo, no sé como él puede seguir temiendo a mi amenaza, es como si yo no pudiera dormir si mi oso no está a mi lada, cuando el sale de viaje por el trabajo, no puedo dormir bien, a menos hasta que el llega.

-Rosalie, eso se llama amor, y necesidad, lo amas y mucho, y se podría decir que en parte eres un poco dependiente de él, pero eso es normal en una pareja, no estás bien sin él, lo entendemos porque estamos más que seguras de que a nosotras nos pasa lo mismo.- le dijo Esme y nosotras asentimos.

-Bueno, yo también me voy, no voy a dejar a Jazz solo, creo que está más sensible él con mi embarazo que yo, pero después hablamos para saber de la sesión de fotos, voy a recoger todas las cosas de la habitación y me voy. Las quiero chicas, mami te amo, nos vemos después.- Alice salió en dirección a las escaleras, tardo menos de 10 minutos y después salió a la calle.

-Bien no voy hacer esperar a mi oso, así que con pena y dolor en mi corazón las dejo- Rosalie nos dio un beso a cada una y un te quiero y después salió.

Esme y yo nos quedamos solas, pero sospechaba que se quedaba por no dejarme sola, así que mientras esperábamos a que mi amado llegara, platicamos de cómo era Edward de pequeño.

-Edward era muy tranquilo, muy silencioso, además de que era realmente hermoso cuando era bebe, sus ojitos eran grandes y muy brillantes, su sonrisa era única, y tan característica de él, sonriendo de lado era encantador y tenia comiendo de su mano a quien se lo propusiera, es más, cuando entro en el kínder, solo con sonreírle a su maestra se gano su corazón, si él no tenía ganas de hacer nada selo iba donde su maestra y le decía que no tenias ganas, cuando la maestra intentaba rebatir, el ponía su sonrisa de lada y con eso no hacía nada.

-Sí, esa sonrisa le ha dado buenas cosas- hable pero me interrumpieron.

-Sobre todo a la mujer que amo, la más linda del mundo, y que además es mi esposa y madre de mis futuros hijos.- se acerco a mi me abrazo por la espalda y después me beso, se movió un poco y beso la frente de su madre.

-No te escuchamos llegar, pero como ya estás aquí, los dejare para que coman, lo del horno ya debe estar listo, así que me voy para ver a mi Carlisle – Esme se despidió de nosotros y se fue.

-¿Qué tal tu día amor?- pregunte mientras me daba una mirada excelente de su trasero por estar agachado sacando la comida del horno.

-Bien, muy tranquilo, arreglando los últimos detalles para dejar la universidad- se volteo con la comida en las manos y me cacho viéndolo- Hey deja de ver mi trasero, se desgasta- bromeo

-Sí, lo sé, pero por algo lo adquirí cuando me case contigo, ahora ya es mío, y puedo verlo y tocarlo cuando quiera.

-Bueno, entonces ese derecho lo puedes ejercer siempre que tú quieras.

-Lo sé, aunque por el momento no te tomare la palabra, con verlo me conformo.

-Bien amor, pero mejor comamos y después discutimos sobre mi trasero, si no se nos va ha hacer tarde para las fotos, y según Alice tenemos que estar 15 minutos antes.

-OK, entonces comamos, nos lavamos los dientes y nos vamos.

Comimos y platicamos a la vez, y me conto que las personas del trabajo que fueron al Baby Shower estaban más que agradecidas por haber sido invitadas, y que el director Grene le había contado que su esposa llego de lo más feliz, yo le conté lo que había pasado con mis estilistas-masajistas personales, y me regaño.

-No debiste haberlas preocupado, pero tienes razón, no podías salir en bata y toda enjabonada, te imaginas que algún vecino te hubiera visto, no se podría sacar de la cabeza la imagen más sexi de la mujer más hermosa, y yo no podría vivir sabiendo que alguien más te ha visto con poca ropa.

-Bueno, si en eso también tienes la razón, pero nadie me ha visto solo tú, bueno, eso sin contar a Jazz, mi hermano, Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, son las únicas personas que me conocen con muy poco ropa, tú me conoces sin nada de ropa.

-Lo sé, y eso me agrada de sobremanera.

En cuanto terminamos de comer, Edward subió para ponerse algo más cómodo, unos jeans una playera de mangas cortas color negra con cuello en V, y sus Vans negros. Salimos de la casa y nos fuimos en su auto, el camino en si no era muy largo, y llegamos justamente a las 4:15, la recepcionista nos entrego un catalogo de fotos y unos folletos, además de que llenamos un forma, en la cual mencionaba que las fotos que nos tomaran serian eliminadas 5 días después de que nos las entregaran, además de que nos las entregarían en una memoria para imprimirlas cuando quisiéramos y cuantas quisiéramos, aunque nos darían todas impresas, lo demás solo sería como un respaldo.

También si lo queríamos nos podrían enmarcar algunas, y hacerlas más grandes, idea la cual le agrado a Edward, mientras nosotros veíamos el catalogo y llenábamos la hoja que nos entregaron, pude ver como la recepcionista no nos quitaba los ojos de encima. Lo cual me desagrado un poco, pero decidí no prestarle atención, pero Edward noto un poco mi incomodidad.

-¿Te sientes mal o algo?- pregunto un poco preocupado.

-No para nada, es solo la chica del escritorio, no nos quita los ojos, y realmente me está incomodando.

-No le tomes importancia.

En cuanto termine de hablar con mi esposo, la chica se acerco para tomar nuestra forma, y aprovecho para hablar con nosotros.

-Disculpen- nos llamo- ustedes son los de la imagen de la empresa Volturi, ¿verdad?- guardo silencio esperando una respuesta.

-Si somos nosotros- contesto Edward un poco aturdido.

-Tienen una familia muy hermosa- finalizo y se fue.

-Eso fue muy raro- hable sin pensar.

-Ya lo creo.

En cuanto terminamos de hablar, salió una mujer de unos 30 años y nos dijo que podíamos pasar. El lugar al que entramos era un gran estudio, muy bonito, y con muchas cosas.

-Bueno, empecemos con las fotos. Ponte por favor en el centro de ese panel blanco- me indico, y yo lo hice- bien, quiero que sostengas tu vientre, pero que sea de forma natural, como cualquier otra vez.

Hice lo que indico, puse mis manos bajo mi vientre cono lo hacía normalmente, y me vi acribillada por el Flash. En un momento Edward llego a mi lado y también sostuvo mi vientre desde atrás, rodeando mis manos. Fuimos cambiando de posiciones, me fui a cambiar de ropa, me puse un short y una camisa de Edward que estaba en el bolso que me puso Alice.

La camisa apenas cubría mis senos pues no abarcaba mi vientre, no ahora, salimos y la fotógrafa estaba hablando por teléfono, Edward y yo comenzamos a platicar, pero puso su mano sobre mi vientre y sintió un movimiento de los bebes. Puso su boca en mi vientre y beso dulcemente, pego su oído a mí como si me estuviera abrazando. Nosotros reaccionamos de nuestro momento por el flash de la cámara, la cual ya tenía dos fotos más.

Seguimos con las fotos, nos recostamos en un sillón amplio y tomo fotos con mi esposo detrás de mi ambos sonriendo a la cámara, otra más con el tocándome, me volví a cambiar y salí con un bikini, me recosté en un camastro y la fotógrafa me puso una sabana solo medio puesta ocultando la parte inferior del bikini, yo estaba recostada en un costado y así saco mas fotos, después me descubrió los hombros y puso otro tramo de sabana, siguió sacando fotos, cuando dijo que podía quitarme la sabana me quede viendo mi vientre descubierto, y saco más fotos.

Edward se puso tras mí, y con sus manos formo un corazón, yo lo cubrí con mis manos, la encargada nos dio una paleta de corazón y ambos la sostuvimos sobre mi vientre. También nos dio un par de calcetas, una era rosa, y la otra azul. Se nos hizo gracioso, Edward y yo nos vimos mientras sosteníamos las calcetas y sonreímos, para después carcajearnos bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer.

Después de eso, Edward y yo nos miraos fijamente, yo le di una rápida mirada a sus labios, desde que inicio lo de las fotos no lo había besado, por lo cual no me pude resistir, me acerque más a él y lo bese, mientras el sostenía mi vientre, y como por instinto, puse mis manos sobre mí.

Me volví a cambar y me puse un pantalón blanco con un top del mismo color, me senté en un pequeño jardín, lo hice en forma de flor de loto, Edward estuvo conmigo, el a un lado con su cabeza en mis piernas, yo lo veía de forma única.

La mujer nos dijo que nos pusiéramos un traje de baño y después nos metimos a una piscina, yo flotaba mientras Edward me sostenía, yo tenía los ojos cerrados, pues el agua me relajaba, además de que ya estaba un poco cansada.

Edward y yo jugábamos en el agua. Mientras tanto las fotos seguían, todo era lindo, pero en un momento dado Edward me llevo hasta la orilla de la piscina y me sentó allí, me dio un ligero beso a mí y también a mi vientre, para después acomodarse entre mis piernas y posar su cabeza sobre este, yo solo podía acariciar suavemente su cabello, ambos en nuestra burbuja personal, sin prestar atención alguna al lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor, solo éramos él y yo, nadie más.

Pero nuestra burbuja la rompió la fotógrafa cuando nos dijo que podíamos entrar a cambiarnos, y después hablaríamos con ella para los detalles de las fotos. Ambos fuimos dentro y nos cambiamos y Edward me hiso usa su chaqueta ya que comenzaba a obscurecer, lo cual también quería decir que el frio comenzaba a sentirse, y si me enfriaba de más, podría enfermar, lo cual él no quería ya que representaba un riesgo en mi estado. Cuando salimos encontramos a la mujer detrás de su cámara y cuando nos vio se dirigió a nosotros.

-Bueno en verdad fue un gusto trabajar con ustedes, mi nombre es Lizet Landa, son una pareja muy hermosa de verdad, sus fotos estarán listas para el lunes, por lo tanto ese día pueden recogerlas, y si quieren una ampliación y enmarcación solo lo piden en recepción. Esta es mi tarjeta- nos dio una tarjeta de presentación- a sus servicios cuando gusten.

Nos despedimos de ella y al pasar por la recepción también lo hicimos con la chica de allí, y ambos fuimos en silencio hasta casa, un silencio cómodo, donde las palabras sobraban, disfrutando de un momento en el cual todo lo que queríamos estaba a un lada de nosotros, y lo que más anhelábamos estaba por llegar, y nada rompería nuestra felicidad momentánea.

**N/A: BUENO ESTE ES EL ULTIMO EXTRA PERO ESTOY INICIANDO CON LA CONTINUACION, PERO LES ADVIERTO QUE NO LO VOY A PUBLICAR EN TRES DIAS, LA VERDA APENAS TENGO LA IDEA, SE DE LO QUE VA A TRATAR, PERO MI ESTRUCTURA AUN NO ESTA CMPLETA, SOLO LES PIDO TIEMPO Y LA CONTINUACION SE VA A LLAMAR **_**"NUEVA VIDA", TODO LO QUE LES ADELANTO. LAS QUIERO… **__**;D**_


End file.
